Beyond Our Reach
by shesellsseashells33
Summary: Ever wonder what the Lord of the Rings would be like with another character? I wrote a story that follows the movie line with a woman added into the mix! The first story I ever wrote when I was 13 - I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight shone through the trees like droplets of golden rain, falling down upon the deep green of grass and other forestry at the feet of a black horse. Water splashed around my feet as I rode through a small brook, my hand gripping tightly to my horse's mane. The black steed shivered in the cold of the water, late autumn as it were.

"Do not worry Niethen." I said, laying my hand on his neck gently, "We will stop soon." Niethen, my horse, as black as night, a single white star on his forehead, tossed his head impatiently, looking at me with reproachful eyes as if to say, "We have been riding all night! When will this end?" I smiled. "I am sorry Niethen..." I said whispered, "But we could not stay there... orcs roam freely across these forests. It was much too dangerous." Niethen looked at me again. "I do not fear orcs." I replied to the question I knew was burning in his eyes, "I only wish to be cautious towards their numbers. We will rest when we reach Bree. Do not look at me like that. It is less than a league away."

The trees were my home as I rode through them, swiftly but carefully, keeping my eyes sweeping about me. "Alright," I finally said, "you win." Niethen stopped at my command at the side of a calm river, the water seeming to be unmoving. Jumping down I raised my arms above my head in a stretch, listening to my back crack in at least three different places from the lack of movement.

Tilting my head up into the setting sun, still an hour away from Bree I rolled my neck and set my bow on the ground beside the river, making my hands into a cup and splashing the cool liquid onto my face. Niethen stood beside me, drinking and I patted his neck again. "We will leave soon, Niethen." I said and stood up, staring at my reflection in the river.

I looked young for the near one thousand years I had walked this earth, Elven as I was with long brown hair and deep green eyes, a fair complexion and a thin, yet generously muscular, body. As it usually did a green, hooded cloak hung over my attire consisting of a brown vest and deep green tunic. Brown legging pants and boots adorned my bottom half. I wore no jewelry but the vine bracelet that hung on my wrist, having been there since before I could remember. My weapons were varied. A small ax hung on my belt beside a long sword, Anhuin it was called. A bow and arrows were hung around my shoulder, my primarily used weapon. I pulled back my hair as I watched myself in the river and tied it back with a green piece of cloth sighing heavily. I stood, looking into my reflection blankly, seeing the emptiness in the reflection's eyes...

Suddenly, with a gasp I saw an arm in the reflection below and turned around, pulling out my sword to parry the oncoming sword... it was an orc.

I skillfully twisted my arm, making the wide sword fall from the orc's hand and onto the grass behind... and my sword went through his chest, making him fall to the ground. He was dead. The creature that lay at my feet was one of the ugliest I had ever seen. Its skin frightfully deformed and its teeth razor sharp and disgusting. In every way this creature was intimidating, from its looks to its obvious muscle and thick sword. More would be coming, I knew, and, after wiping the small trickle of blood that ran down my face from the hilt of the orc's sword, I called Niethen, who came out from behind a tree and approached me. I leapt upon my horse, my breath slightly heavy and my eyes wary as I took off at a full gallop towards Bree.

"I told you!" I said to Niethen, riding with all haste, the sound of the raged roars of orcs nearly lost, even to my Elf ears, behind me. When, in an hours time, I saw the gate to Bree I breathed a sigh of relief, glancing behind me into the rainy night only briefly, my hair sopping wet, even through my cloak. I leapt off of Niethen and onto the wet, muddy ground, my boots splashing though no water hitting my feet. I knocked on the gate loudly, fearful that no one would hear.

My fears were not answered though for the wrinkly, cross face of an old man peeped out of the door. "A woman?" his voice was cross and high pitched as if belonged to a woman witch. I said nothing as he opened the door of the gate, "A she-elf!" I nodded and wrapped my cloak around myself closer. "What business do you have here in Bree?" he asked me suspiciously. I smiled at him.

"I only wish to seek hospitality at the Inn. I am a Ranger, therefore have no home to find it elsewhere. Please, the road has been long." The man seemed to contemplate for a moment before nodding.

"Very well Miss." He said, "But steer clear of the residents here. They trust not Elves." I raised my eyebrows thoughtfully and thanked him, walking in through the door, Niethen behind me. I walked through Bree quietly, my head bent, avoiding all manner of talk with the people who did not trust my kind.

The sign for the Prancing Pony swayed in the wind and I smiled, letting go of Niethen's mane and turning to him. "Go find a stable to stay in, Niethen." I told him, "I will call you when we leave tomorrow." Niethen bowed his head and I rubbed it... one of my very few friends... my horse... watching him trot away I smiled and pushed open the door to the Inn, pulling off my hood and shaking out my wet hair.

The cut on my face had begun to bleed again and I frowned, wiping it off with my sleeve. All around me was the smell of alcohol, and humans, the sights of drunken and heartily partying men all around me. My all observing eyes noticed four Hobbits sitting at a table. I smiled as I grabbed the mug of ale as it was handed to me. Rolling my neck I turned to watch the Hobbits, two of which seemed to be very nervous, which I found peculiar for a Hobbit. I watched as the Hobbit with blue eyes and black hair tapped the man handing out bread on the leg, pointing over to the corner... where a hooded figure sat, smoking a pipe. He stared intently at the Hobbit as I scrutinized him...

could he be?... no.

I ran my hand through my wet hair and finished off my ale, readying myself to ask the tender where my room was. As I stood up, my legs aching from the use only about a half hour before, a strange sound wafted through the air... _"Baggins... Baggins... Baggins!"_ I wrinkled my brow, _I smell trouble. _

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins." I turned to see a young Hobbit, his voice of what would be called by you Irish, and his face cheery. "He's over there. Frodo Baggins." I turned to where the Hobbit was pointing and saw the black haired Hobbit. I frowned as he quickly closed his hand over something shiny in his hand... it looked like a Ring. "He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed..."

The said Hobbit named Frodo began to run through the Men, trying to get to the talkative Hobbit. I looked upon the scene with curious yet troubled eyes... the Man in the corner pulled his pipe from his mouth. I would recognize him anywhere... but it couldnt be...

"Pippin!" Frodo exclaimed and pulled the said Pippin down from the table that he was sitting on. "Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin said, his drink spilling and his face wrinkled in a frown. Frodo tripped on a Man's foot, tumbling back onto the ground... something flew from his hand and the Man in the corner rose to his feet, keeping one eye on him as I was. Turning back to the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, on the ground I saw the Ring fall through the air and land on his finger... it slipped over it and... the Hobbit disappeared!

All the Hobbits around him gasped and I widened my eyes in horror, backing away... the Ring of Power!

My Elven ears, which picked up even the littlest sounds in this bar heard the quick but loud and frightening scream... of a Nazgul. "No." I whispered and looked down for the Hobbit, who in the events of the few moments that I had turned around had yanked the Ring off of his finger, breathing heavily. The image of the Eye of Sauron flashed in my mind and I blinked furiously, trying to rid myself of it. The Man that had been sitting in the corner reached down, quicker than sight and grabbed the Hobbit off the ground.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill'." He said mockingly and began to drag Frodo up the stairs. I gaped at him a moment before smiling... Aragorn. Slipping outside of the door and out into the rain I went to the back of the Inn, quickly climbing a slippery tree in the rain and to the open window, hiding in the shadows. I peeked inside of the window just in time to see the Hobbit Frodo being pushed inside the door and back up to the corner of the room.

"What do you want?" he asked. The Man that I knew turned, licking his fingers and putting out candles, a small hissing sound being made each time.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." I smiled... yes, that was the fellow Ranger I knew.

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear entirely..." He pulled off his hood and my smile widened. His slight growth of hair on his face, his gentle brown eyes, his brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and kind face, "that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked suspiciously.

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked, almost mockingly.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

The rain was beginning to fall lighter, but my booted feet still threatened to slip on the branch. Aragorn began to walk towards the Hobbit, before suddenly the door burst open. Quickly, Aragorn turned, his sword whipping out with the speed that I had seen on our many adventures together before we split two years before, swearing to meet again someday.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!" the stoutest of the three Hobbits cried, his hands into fists, the other two holding candleholders and chairs. I smiled in amusement. Aragorn let out his breath and smile, much like mine, sheathing his sword.

I chose now to appear, jumping in through the window, pulling my hood off. Aragorn turned before his eyes widened in a smile of surprise. "You have a stout heart little Hobbit." I said, looking at him, "But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo." I said to the Hobbit. "They're coming."

Aragorn looked at me and I nodded. "Rhasslairiel." He said I smiled.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he frowned slightly before crossing the room, leaving the Hobbits to stare as he embraced me into a hug. I smiled and put my arms tightly around his neck, as was our fashion, giving him the slightest of kisses on the side of the mouth.

"Long have been the two years since I last saw you." I turned to the Hobbits.

"You will reside with us, Hobbits." I said, "They will know where to find you."

Aragorn looked at me. "I'll be back." He said and went out the door, leaving me to bend down and put out the fire that burned in the hearth. The four Hobbits stood in the corner and I looked out of the window to see Aragorn in the room that they would be residing in, making the beds look like they were sleeping in them. I nodded to him when he looked up and grimaced as another one of their screams reached my sensitive ears.

"Now," I said turning to the Halflings before me, "What are your names... your real names, Mr. Underhill." I added, turning to Frodo. He spoke after a moments hesitation as Aragorn came back in.

"I am Frodo Baggins..." I nodded encouragingly and kindly, "This is Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, who prefers to be called Merry, and Peregrin Took or Pippin." I smiled at them all, giving each of them a short shake of the hand.

"You should all go to sleep." I said, "They will be here soon and we have a substantial day tomorrow of traveling." I looked at Aragorn, exchanging a fond glance with him. The Hobbits nodded and all climbed into the large bed in the corner of the chamber, all but Frodo falling into sleep. Aragorn came up to me.

"Where have you been? You disappeared off the face of Middle Earth it seems." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I missed you too, Strider. Where have you been?"

"I asked first."

"Fair enough. I have been wandering here and there, killing all the orcs that come in my way, trying to rid the world of its filth. I've been by Lorien a few times, though was never greeted by any of my kind. Im gelir ceni ad lin." (I am happy to see you again.) I said, speaking in my native tongue of Elvish. "And you?"

"Much the same, though I spent a good portion of my time in Rivendell."

I laughed. "I bet you did." My laugh was choked off though as the sound of horses reached my ears, black horses... black riders upon them... I exchanged glances with Aragorn and we went to the window, I standing and Strider on a chair, his pipe in his hand, in the other his sword. Occasionally I would take it from his hands and take a drag of my own, only to end in having it grabbed back from me. The Riders dismounted their horses below, entering the Inn as they broke open the door and going up the stairs I could see in my minds eye. Aragorn looked at me with a grim face...

Their screams erupted into the air as they found our charade, tumbling the beds over that they had formerly stabbed. I put my hand to my ear, my face wrinkled and the three Hobbits that were asleep sat up quite suddenly, their eyes wide with fear. Frodo leaned back on the side of the bed that he had been on, his face still full of emotionless worry.

"What are they?" He asked.

Aragorn turned to them as another scream rang out. "They were once Men." Aragorn told him, "Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question... one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

"They are the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths, neither living nor dead." I said, putting my hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "At all times they feel the presence of the Ring drawn to the power of the One."

"They will never stop hunting you."

"Sleep now, Hobbits, for we have long to go before we reach our destination..." all, even Frodo fell back onto the bed and fell asleep, leaving Aragorn and I to remember old times and discuss what we had done while apart. I was not surprised to hear that he had seen much of Arwen Undomiel, Elf of Rivendell, for deeply in love they were. We talked until, tired as I was after my encounter with the orcs, which I described to him, letting him wipe the blood from my face, I fell asleep, my cloak wrapped around me on the floor, Aragorn in the chair beside me...

The next morning I found that another cloak and blanket had been drawn over me and I sat up, my brown hair tangled and messy. I looked up to still see Aragorn sleeping in the chair and the four Hobbits in a deep slumber. I stood and put the blanket and cloak on Aragorn, who stirred but a little and turned his head before sleeping on. I stood at the window, not moving, looking out into the town as the sun began to rise into the sky. My head was filled with thoughts that I could not understand... maybe that I didnt want to.

"Rhasslairiel?" I turned quickly to see Aragorn, standing, the blanket and cloak that I had returned to him on his arm. I smiled at him and bowed my head. "You should have woken me."

"I had not the heart." I said, running my hand through my hair. "We should take the Hobbits to Rivendell." I said bluntly. Aragorn nodded.

"It is true." He said, "Besides it was where I was headed anyhow."

"As was I." I said and Aragorn smiled in surprise, "Seeking counsel from Lord Elrond." Aragorn knew not to press me any further, dark though my past was...

The Hobbits were roused and we began to make our way out of the Inn, passing by a very frightened looking tender, who looked at us suspiciously before we left the door swiftly. I raised my eyebrows for no particular reason and pulled a long silver flute from the inside of my vest. Aragorn frowned at the three notes that floated through the air but his face relaxed into a remembering smile as Niethen came riding through the town, his hooves splashing lightly in the small puddles on the ground. Aragorn reached over, taking his brown horse off the bar in which he was tied outside of the Prancing Pony, and patted Niethen on the side. "Mae govannen, Niethen." (Well met, Niethen.) he said in Elvish and I smiled before we took off walking through the streets of Bree.

We passed by the fallen gate of Bree quickly, and a pang of pain hit me as I saw a few humans huddled around it, making our way out into the woods that surrounded it, the Hobbits following behind Aragorn and I as was our command. The morning was chilly and refreshing, the air clean and the early morning dew on the leaves glittering in the sunlight, such as only I would notice.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo demanded. Aragorn did not look back.

"Into the Wild." Aragorn and I led them, me bending nearly low onto the ground, inspecting the trees around us and keeping my Elven ears and eyes sharp for any sign of orcs or Ring Wraiths.

"How do we know this Strider and Rhasslairiel are friends of Gandalf?" Merry asked the others in a hushed voice.

"We have no choice but to trust them." Frodo replied...

"The Elf I trust more though." I smiled to Aragorn, who rolled his eyes at me, childish I was being. "But where are they leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Aragorn cut into their conversation. "To the House of Elrond." I looked down at the name, keeping my composure cool though. Aragorn looked at me for a moment.

"Are you alright, Rhasslairiel?" he asked. I looked back up at him, smiling.

"Sorry, Aragorn." I said, "Drifting into thoughts." I could hear the Hobbits behind us.

"We're going to see the Elves." The third day came and we trudged through the light layer of snow on the ground, coming in the early winter that plagued all around us. I wrapped my cloak closer as we finished breakfast, mine consisting only of an apple, and walked through the snow. We paused a moment to look around at our surroundings, me leaning my head back on my neck, and shivering slightly. The cold had always bothered me and I was constantly getting sick in the cold. I sniffled a little and Aragorn looked at me.

"Keep wrapped up." He said, putting a blanket around my shoulders. I smiled, for he knew my condition with the cold, having helped me through life threatening illnesses.

"Hannon le." I said, thanking him in Elvish and he smiled, winking slightly. I could hear the clanking of pots and turned to see the Hobbits stopped, pulling out provisions.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Aragorn said.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it." Aragorn said, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"We've had one, yes." Pippin shot back, "What about second breakfast?" Aragorn only looked at them before taking my arm gently and leading me on. I followed without retort, focusing too much on keeping warm. Obviously Aragorn knew little about Hobbits' eating habits. Smiling lightly, I reached down into the pack that hung from my shoulder to my thigh and took out two apples, throwing them both backwards.

"Pippin!" Merry cried impatiently and I smiled, walking alongside my old friend. Another day passed of endless walking and wrapping myself in blankets until we left the region where snow littered the ground, coming to a less wet but nonetheless warmer country. Twilight was falling, putting all colors into terribly bleak light and the sky grey as we trekked through plains, far from the mountains only a day before. Aragorn had shed himself of his cloak and hung it over the brown horse. I patted Niethen again, who had been traveling with me, keeping close in the cold. We descended a hill until we came to a ruin.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul." Aragorn said.

"Or Weathertop." I added. I turned back to the Hobbits. "We shall rest here for the night." I said. The setting sun shone through the clouds, a peeking eavesdropper looking down upon our journey with curious interest as I looked out upon it. Aragorn looked out at the landscape all around us, his face wary before leaning down, unwrapping a blanket, filled with short blades. I looked at him.

"What will you bring now, conjuror?" I asked, leaning up against the wall of the side of Amun Sul, my arms crossed. Aragorn looked up at me without tilting his head, giving me a tolerating look. I pulled my hood over my head, wiggling my eyebrows at him playfully. I smiled.

"These are for you." Aragorn told them, throwing the Hobbits each a sword, each of them catching one, "Keep them close. Rhasslairiel and I are going to have a look around." I looked at him and stood up fully, resting my hand leisurely on my belt on the hilt of my sword and following him down the side of Weathertop.

"Stay here." I said to the Hobbits, my eyes on Frodo.

"What ails you, Rhasslairiel?" Aragorn asked lowly, putting his hand on my shoulder after many minutes of quiet. Niethen followed behind us.

"If Gandalf told the Hobbits that he would meet them at the Inn... he should have." I looked at my friend with worried eyes, "I can't think of anything not life threatening that Gandalf wouldnt keep a promise for."

Aragorn looked down. "I do not know what could have kept Gandalf." Aragorn said, "But whatever it is I am sure it was important. He is not dead."

"Dead..." I whispered, "No not dead..."

It was the dead of night now, the stars invisible to us and the moon peeking through the clouds every once in a while... yet another peeking eavesdropper. "The return of Sauron has finally come." Aragorn said slowly and quietly, stopping for a moment to lean against a rock, looking about.

"I never thought that in this lifetime I would see it." I nodded. "I never thought it would happen." I said, "Evil is spreading, growing, yes, as it has for thousands of years... but nothing as vast as this." The two friends that were us fell into silence again, disrupted only by the quiet rustle of a lizard in the grass or the flutter of one lonely bird or the whinny of Niethen.

Suddenly, "Put it out you fools! Put it out!" rang out through the air and I turned, perhaps Aragorn had heard perhaps he hadnt. I looked at him in alarm.

"Frodo!" I exclaimed and looked up to Weathertop, my Elven eyes catching the slight view of a fire. The scream of a Nazgul echoed out into the air. Aragorn looked at me and I jumped onto Niethen, pulling Aragorn up behind me, the latter being slippery without a saddle to keep him on.

"Noro, Niethen, noro." (Ride, Niethen, ride!) I cried and Niethen took off at a full gallop towards Amun Sul, Aragorn pulling out his sword as we rode through the fog. I could see the Ring Wraiths climbing up the side of the tower, their black cloaks billowing around them. I widened my eyes and let Aragorn jump off Niethen, climbing up behind them. My horse quickly tried to climb the side as well. I was there, surprisingly, before Aragorn, jumping off my horse and brandishing my bow and arrows just in time to see Frodo fall to the ground.

"Frodo!" I called and three of the five Ring Wraiths turned to me, brandishing their swords and advancing on me. I pulled on the string of my bow, sending an arrow into one of the Ring Wraiths. It sizzled and disappeared like smoke in the wind, floating off into the air. "No." I whispered, fear seizing my heart and pulled out my sword, parrying when a blow was brought down at me. Out of the corner of my eye, for reader I will not lie to you, skilled as I was, I could see Frodo disappear. _Fool! _I thought. _They are drawn to the Ring's power... they can see you! _I was forced to turn my attention back to my battle though, only half aware of the scream that protruded from Frodo's mouth as he was stabbed no doubt. I twirled around in a circle before bringing my sword down toward one of the Ring Wraiths, watching as it parried it. I was being pushed back towards the side of the Weathertop, my energy running low compared to the untirable Nazgul. Suddenly, there was a yell and the Wraith that had his sword stuck in thin air it looked like, though I knew it was Frodo, pulled it out and turned. Aragorn came onto the top, swinging his sword and torch in front of the invisible Frodo protectively, the three that I had been fighting turned, as did I.

All of a sudden, there was a great pain in my right leg and I screamed, looking down to see that one of the Ring Wraiths had dug the tip of their metal boot, which was topped with a needle like tip, into it. Clenching my teeth as blood ran down my leg I swung my sword at them, making the three of them back up in surprise. Aragorn swung the torch, making the two Wraiths that had been attacking Frodo catch on fire and begin to run around, flailing their arms and screaming the screams that made my blood chill, before turning to the three that had attacked and injured me. I continued to spar with one of them, moving closer to my Ranger friend, who fought with a furious passion.

"Where have you been?" I yelled, my teeth still clenched. Aragorn didnt answer as he chased one of the Wraiths off the side of the top. There were two left. Turning around I lit an arrow on fire and shot it at one Wraith, making him erupt into fire as Aragorn threw a torch at the other, it landing on his face... the Wraith screamed and turned, running off the side of the top... they were gone. I dropped to my knee, examining the other one painfully, tearing a strip off of my blanket that hung on Niethen and wrapping it around it, only resulting in making it hurt more.

"Rhaich!" (Curses!) I whispered as I stood slowly.

"Strider! Rhasslairiel!" Sam cried turning around and Frodo came back to my mind. I walked over to Frodo and kneeled by him, painfully leaning on Aragorn by him. "Help him Strider!" Aragorn picked up the blade that Frodo was stabbed with and looked at it sardonically. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Aragorn said. The blade turned into smoke and flew into the air, causing Aragorn to drop it. I reached down and lifted the Hobbit before stumbling. Aragorn took Frodo and put him over his shoulder. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine."

Sam looked at me and I shook my head helplessly. "I am sorry, Sam." I said, "It beyond me as well."

We ran through the forest, the screams of the Nazgul not far behind. "Hurry!" Aragorn called.

I limped even behind the Hobbits, using Niethen as my main support. "We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam yelled, "He'll never make it!"

"Hold on, Frodo." I could hear Aragorn whisper reassuringly.

"Rhasslairiel!" he cried and turned around, pausing only a moment for me to grit my teeth and force myself to catch up to him. "That leg should be rested." I nearly laughed. "You always say that." I told him, my teeth gritted until they crunched, "But I never listen."

"At least ride Niethen." Said Aragorn, "You are slowing us down."

I rolled my eyes at him, leaping onto my horse with a hiss of pain, grabbing onto the horse's mane. We stopped but a moment to catch our breath as Aragorn repositioned Frodo on his back. "Aragorn." I said, helping him put Frodo on the ground. "Let me take Frodo to Rivendell on Niethen. He will get there faster." Aragorn shook his head.

"You will not make the journey." He said.

My eyes were filled with fire. "I have had much worse than this before, Strider." I argued. Aragorn shook his head at me.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked. I looked at him.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." The scream like moans of the Ring Wraiths filled the air.

"They're close." Aragorn turned to Samwise Gamgee. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" he asked.

"Athelas?" Aragorn moved his head. I butted in.

"Kingsfoil." I said from my horse. I had still not jumped down.

"Kingsfoil, aye, its a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning." Aragorn said, moving to go into the woods, "Hurry!" I sat on Niethen, looking down upon Frodo and his friends, their faces worrisome and his pained. I wrinkled my brow at them, trying to think of something I could do... the only thing I could was told by Aragorn not to do. _Damn! _I thought. Hooves from horses made their way to my ears as I looked up, watching as a white horse came riding through the woods, my bow was taught, an arrow affixed to it pointed at them. I smiled at he she-elf that jumped down from her horse, her hair as dark as night, much the same as mine, her eyes blue and her skin a beautiful white. She was thin and graceful as was our kind. Her eyes lingered on me fondly only for a moment before kneeling down before Frodo.

"Frodo." She said, "Im Arwen. Telin le thaed." (I am Arwen I've come to help you.) I frowned, "Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad" (Hear my voice... come back to the light.)

"Please Frodo." I whispered.

"Who is she?" Merry asked. I looked down at him.

"Her name is Arwen, daughter of Elrond himself." My voice held a certain bitterness that I knew they couldnt understand.

"She's an elf, like you Rhasslairiel." Sam said.

"Yes," I replied, "But Arwen, unlike myself follows the grace of Elvish women..." Arwen looked up at me only for a moment, a smile on her lips before looking back down at the Hobbit.

"Frodo." Arwen whispered, laying a gloved hand on his head. "He's fading." She whispered. "He's not going to last." Aragorn put some of the Athelas into Frodo's wound, making him writhe in pain, "We must get him to my father." I swallowed as they lifted Frodo up onto Arwen's horse quickly. I rode up beside them. "I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen said. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Dartho guin Berian. Rhych le ad tolthathon." (Stay with the Hobbits I'll send horses for you.)

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." (I'm the faster rider I'll take him.)

"Andelu i ven." (The Road is too dangerous) I sat there on Niethen, following their conversation with growing irritation.

"Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (If I can get across the river the power of my people will protect him.)

"She is right." I said. Arwen looked at me.

"I do not fear them." She said.

"I will accompany you." Aragorn made to protest. "I am no use to you old friend. But I may help Arwen get Frodo to safety."

"Thank you, sister." Arwen said to me as Aragorn took her hand.

"Be iest lin" (According to your wish.) He said and watched as Arwen boarded her horse. I rode up beside her.

"Arwen," the she-elf turned to Aragorn, "ride hard. Dont look back."

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim." (Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast.) Arwen turned to her horse and whispered it into his ear. I patted Niethen on the shoulder.

"Hurry, Niethen." Arwen and I rode through the forest and out into the plains and through forests again, all the while I could feel blood running down my leg heavily, dripping onto the ground, sending spasms of pain through my body... but I had told Aragorn that I would go with her... and follow Arwen I did.

I could see through the trees the Ring Wraiths gaining on us, now right beside us. I began to breath harder. I was leaving a trail of blood... like a bread crumb trail... like a trail of death.

Arwen's brow began to wrinkle in worry as I saw that all of the Nine were following us, gaining with every second, at some times only inches away from Frodo. I drew myself between them, blocking off the Ring Wraiths, my sword out and slashing. The braid that I had had my hair in was coming apart, hair whipping in my face.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth!" Arwen begged her horse. We rode faster. We were nearing Rivendell by the moment now, already the sound of the River was reaching my ears. My breath came in short gasps as pain increased in my leg. Never before now had I realized how hard riding was. All too suddenly as my mind wandered we rode out of the forest and onto a rocky bank, where our two horses rode across the River without fear, water splashing over my clothes. We reached the other side, turning around, her face brave and mine tired. The Ring Wraiths stopped at the bank of the River. I could feel their confidence waning.

"Give up the Halfling, She-Elves." Arwen pulled out her sword.

"If you want him, _come and claim him!_" All nine of the Wraiths pulled out their swords and began to cross the River. We looked at each other.

"Nin Potter Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!" (Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word, flow waters of Loudwater again against the Ring Wraiths.)

We chanted, our voices echoing out through the air until I could see the water come to life like horses and run over the Wraiths, sending them tumbling into the water and washed away. I was still watching the Wraiths being washed away as Arwen put down her arm.

"No. No!" she cried, laying him down on the ground. "Frodo, no!" I stumbled down off of my horse, kneeling by Arwen. "Frodo, dont give in! Not now!" Arwen cried and hugged him tight to her. I fell onto the ground, leaning up against a tree, trying to keep my leg from hurting any more... and my eyes closed... _I've lost too much blood... _I thought... _Too much blood... _and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Valar only knew how long it had been since I woke up in a bed... my leg propped up on a cushion. I sighed exasperatedly, wrinkling my brow and sitting up. I swung my legs, one still sore and the other in perfect condition on the ground. I stood in the formal Elven robes that clad my body and slipped on my boots. I stepped out of the room that I had awoken in to find myself in Rivendell, one city of Elves... that I had once called my home.  
I wandered through the paths of Rivendell, until I came upon a familiar face... or back at least. Aragorn was standing by the gates of Rivendell, watching as visitors came through them, Men, Dwarves, and Elves alike. I came up and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned.

"Rhasslairiel!" he cried, giving me a brief hug. "You're awake." I was not aware of the crowd of Elves coming through the gates, each on a white horse, specked with black.

"If I ever do that again, Aragorn," I said.

"Do what?" he cut me off.

"If I ever pass out again from a little cut like that... I want you to hit me... _very, very_ hard." There was a laugh and I turned to see an Elf, swing down off of his horse and looking at me.

The intensity of his eyes were the first thing I noticed as they pierced my face like white hot knives. They were brilliant blue, his hair long and blonde, braided here and there, though contrasting with his dark eyebrows. He wore silk robes, leggings, and a tunic, all brightly colored. I looked at his smiling face and wondered at the caring smile he had.

"What do you find amusing, Elf of Mirkwood?" I asked sternly, putting one hand on my hip. Aragorn laughed and turned from us, fire in my eyes at being laughed at, and amusement in his.

"Nothing, My Lady." He said, "Only your reaction and manner on loosing too much blood it would seem." I smiled at him slightly.

"You find my outlook peculiar do you?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh of my own. He smiled back.

"Yes." He said and bowed before turning around my shoulder and leaving. My eyes followed him and a girlish smile came over my face after he left. Aragorn looked at me, a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

A thought struck me, "Why are guests here?" I asked him. Aragorn ran his tongue over his lips. I watched with amusement.

"Lord Elrond has called for a Council of all the rulers of the free lands. You and I are to attend as well." He said. I nodded. "That Elf that you just argued with is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."

"Oh..." I said, raising my eyebrows, "I seem to have a habit of lashing out upon those with rule." I said. Aragorn laughed.

"That you do." He said and watched as I nodded to him and turned away, walking towards the center of the city, looking for something to occupy myself with.

Night had fallen and all throughout the day I checked on the Hobbits, greeted Bilbo Baggins who I had actually met once, stood by the gate, watching the guests filter in, and occupied myself in the woods, snaking through the woods as I had when I was a Child-Elf. Now I walked through the halls of Rivendell.

Aragorn sat in the room where the pieces of Narsil laid. I glanced at them briefly before approaching him, looking over his shoulder at the book he read.

"There is so much to think about." I whispered. "Too much to wallow in here." I sniffed and Aragorn put his hand on my shoulder, kissing the side of my mouth.

"I know." Aragorn said, "But you must not wallow in them, Rhasslairiel. You must-" Footsteps cut him off and the two of us looked up to see a Man walking into the hall that we sat in.

"Boromir, son of Denethor." I whispered. Boromir looked up for a moment, his hair falling down to his shoulders in reddish blonde hair, a slight beard developing on his face. He wore Gondor's normal armor, chain mail and a short sleeved shirt, and a leather vest and wrist guards.

"The shards of Narsil," he whispered in awe, lifting up the handle of it. Aragorn and I exchanged a glance. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." I looked down at Aragorn. Boromir put his finger to it, pulling away quickly, blood running down his finger... "Still sharp." He looked to the side at Aragorn and I watching him... "But no more than a broken heirloom." He said, slamming it back down on the stone slab that it sat on. The handle fell to the ground and Boromir left the room.

Looking at Aragorn I made to walk after him, my eyes gentle as I grabbed his arm once we were outside of the hall that we were in before.

"Boromir!" I said, turning him around. Boromir turned to face me, avoiding my eyes. "Boromir." He finally looked at me. "Do not feel hopeless in this time." I said slowly, much like Arwen's voice when it is not urgent. "There is hope yet." I made to turn around but Boromir grabbed my arm not roughly, pulling me closer.

"You speak of hope... like it is something everyone carries in their heart. You once told me you loved me... was there hope in that love?" I looked at him, my brow wrinkled in sadness.

"No... only the longing of a young She-Elf for companionship. I love no one now... but hold my friends dear... you are my friend, Boromir and I trust you, remember that. Just like Strider is my friend, and I trust him."

"The Ranger in there?" he asked, "You trust him?"

"You forget, Boromir, that I travel as a Ranger as well. Do you think I could happily live here?" and, leaving him to ponder that question I pulled my arm gently from his grasp and walked away.

Morning peeked over the tops of the mountains but I had not slept, nor even returned to my sleeping quarters. I had spent the night wandering the woods as I so often done... they were my home, stopping for only a moment to bathe in the spring deep enough to clean me... I had no intrusions and spoke nothing.

Now I sat in one chair in the council room of Elrond in the evening as the sun stood just high enough for full light, sitting beside Aragorn, the two Rangers invited to this Council, and friends of Elrond. Elrond waited for all guests to appear before speaking.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." Aragorn and I exchanged glances, "You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He stood. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He addressed the Hobbit. I twisted in my seat, listening to my stiff back crack. Aragorn looked over, his face wrinkled.

The two of us looked back up to see Frodo, small, humble, and shy come forward and place the ring on the stone table that had been put in the middle of our tight circle. All eyes were on him. There were mumbles.

"So it is true." Boromir said. Aragorn looked over at him slightly, I following suit. I looked upon the Ring, hearing in my heads voices that had never been there before, a deep malice.

_"Rhasslairiel... Analas... Queen of Middle Earth... Ruled with justice and kindness... isnt that what you want?" _

"No..." I whispered in answer.

_"Yes... Rhasslairiel the Brave... the Gentle." _

"The doom of Man," one man said, his hair white and wispy around his old face.

"It is a gift!" Boromir said, "A gift to the foes of Mordor." I turned to him, a confused, yet bewildered look on my face. "Why not use this Ring?" Boromir demanded as he stood up. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." I made to speak but Aragorn put his hand on my arm.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can!" he countered, "The One Ring will answer to Sauron alone." I nodded, "It has no other master!"

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" I fired up at once.

"This is no mere Ranger!" I exclaimed, standing up. The said Legolas of Mirkwood stood as well.

"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He interrupted me. "You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked dumbfounded for a few moments as all eyes turned to Aragorn.

"Aragorn." Boromir said, "This is Isildur's heir?" I looked at him.

"And an heir to the throne of Gondor, Boromir, old friend."

"Havo dad Legolas, Rhasslairiel." (Sit down, Legolas, Rhasslairiel.) I let out my breath in a huff and sat down.

"Gondor has no King..." Boromir growled to the two of us, "Gondor needs no King." Aragorn looked at him emotionlessly as the Son of the Steward sat back down in his chair.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, I put my hand on Aragorn's arm. He turned and smiled at my caring look in a reassuring way. I turned my attention now to Elrond.

"You have only one choice." The Lord of Rivendell said, "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" one Dwarf cried, standing up and grabbing his ax. I made to stand but decided not to.

With a roar the Dwarf brought his ax over his head and slammed it down at the Ring. It all happened fast.

The ax broke into many pieces, one of them flying and almost hitting us. An image of the Eye flashed in my mind and I ducked and watched as the Dwarf flew to the ground. The Ring lay untouched on the table. A headache was beginning to form in my head.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." I looked over at the Ring... _I could do that... _I thought. Aragorn and I exchanged glances. There was a long pause as no one moved.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said, taking his hand off of his face. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful." I looked down and put my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands, my entire head felt like it would split. "It is a barren of wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" Legolas challenged, standing up. I looked up. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli son of Gloin cried, standing up. I jumped to my feet.

"I could do it!" I told him.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked, standing up. I pushed back my headache painfully.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" the Dwarf cried and all of Legolas's men and all others stood of all races, yelling at each other. "Never trust an Elf!"

"And you, Gimli son of Gloin think you can make it up the mountain? Be careful not to roll back down!"

"Do you not understand?" I cried, "While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it, You'll all be destroyed!" I backed up, three fingers on my forehead. Boromir attacked the wizard with words and I fell back into my chair, my hands on my head.

"I will take it!" Frodo's voice cried, standing up. I looked up at him though no one else heard him. "I will take it!" Gandalf looked around, his face sad. I smiled. Everyone turned to him.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." He said, his jaw set. Aragorn, who still remained in his seat next to me looked at him, smiling in his eyes. "Though..." Frodo said, "I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf swore, coming to stand behind him, "as long as it is yours to bear." Frodo smiled. Aragorn stood.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He walked over to Frodo. "You have my sword." I smiled.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my ax." Gimli. I looked down briefly...

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said, "If this is indeed the will of the Council... Gondor will see it done." I walked over to the group of warriors.

"I offer you my protection Frodo." I said, "However it may be. I will aid you in your journey."

"But you are a woman." Boromir said. I looked at him.

"This fate belongs to all of Middle Earth." I told him, "Man or woman." I smiled at him and stood next to Legolas.

"Hey!" a voice cried and I looked over to see San run out of the bushes and come to stand next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond said, grinning. I smiled.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin cried and came from behind pillars, coming to stand in front of us. I put my hand on Pippin's head, trying not to laugh at Elrond's stern look.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry cried.

"That can be arranged." I mumbled under my breath. Legolas chuckled.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest...thing!" Pippin said. I smiled. We all looked at each other, smiling.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry said to Pippin. There was a pause.

"Ten companions..." Elrond whispered, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He said. There was a peak of excitement.

"Great!" Pippin said... "Where are we going?" We all looked at him.

"I will go to prepare for the journey. We leave tomorrow morning." I said and walked away from them, limping only slightly and lightly as I made my way to my sleeping quarters, laying out clothes for the next day. I knew that I needed to sleep yet as I laid down in my bed I found that I could not... I hummed childhood Elvish lullabies to myself until finally... drifting off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had not yet peeked over the mountains yet it was morning as I arose, pulling on the clothes I wear as a Ranger, strapping every weapon on my body that I had and tying my hair back. I looked in the mirror and smiled, back to the days of old adventure... but would this be my last? I could still hear Boromir's voice in my head.

_"It is a barren of wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." _Was I afraid? _No! _I thought, _I am never afraid! _and with a final nod to the me in the mirror I opened my door and went down to the lower level of Rivendell, where I called for Niethen with my flute, Legolas watching me from the place on the stairs where he sat.

"Who are you?" His question was abrupt and I looked over, putting my hand on Niethen's shoulder which protruded from under his neck.

"Rhasslairiel Analas." I told him, "Elven Ranger of the North." He nodded. "And you are Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." I said. Legolas looked up, his blue eyes shining in the early darkness. A chill wafted through the air and I pulled my cloak around me closer. Legolas bowed his head and continued to look at me as I readied Niethen, throwing my pack around his shoulders.

"You seem troubled every time I see you. Why is that?" He asked. I whirred around to him.

"That," I retorted coldly, "is none of your business. You know nothing about me and I prefer we keep it that way." Legolas's head reared back at my snap and put his hands up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Aragorn, who smiled at me. I just looked at him before shaking my head, and walking away.

"Rhasslairiel." I heard Lord Elrond's voice and I turned.

"Lord Elrond." I said, bowing low. He seemed to have a sad resigned look on his face and touched my shoulder, allowing me to stand.

"I have come to bid you farewell." He said.

"Then if that is all," I said emotionlessly, "I bid you farewell My Lord." He looked at me for a moment, as if about to say something... but did not and with a last bow of the head, turned away.

The sun came over the mountains and shined down on our path as we left Rivendell behind us, Gandalf in the front, leading us, Legolas behind him, then Gimli, followed by the four Hobbits, Sam leading his pony, Boromir, Aragorn, and finally myself.

During the three days that we traveled I was either far ahead or far behind, always followed by either the eyes of Legolas, with curiosity, or Aragorn, with concern. I was so sick of that look and just wanted to scream out: "No, I am not alright! I never will be!" but I knew I never would.

My smiles were empty and hollow, my laughs an echo of those that I once held dear, replaying like the same scene over and over.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days." Gandalf told me when I walked beside him the few hours that I did. I nodded. "If our luck holds," for we hadnt been attacked by orcs yet, "The Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

Now we all sat on rocks, our gear to the side and Sam down by the fire, cooking some form of food which I refused kindly. I did not feel like eating.  
It was adventures like these where I found that I could dwell in my thoughts, where no fear pierced my heart... but a longing for it remained there, to keep me from my dark thoughts. Aragorn sat on a rock, smoking a pipe and Boromir taught the two Hobbits Pippin and Merry how to fight.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good." I stood beside Legolas.

"Move your feet." Aragorn said.

"You look good Pippin." Merry told Pip.

"Faster!" Boromir said. I smiled and jumped down, parrying with Boromir as he twisted. We both put our swords down. I looked up as a gruff voice reached my ears.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not." Gimli said and I gave Aragorn's shoulder a tap, climbing up the rocks to the upper level where the other three were. "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." I leapt onto a rock, balancing my foot on it nimbly, as was my idea of fun. "Gandalf," he said, turning to the wizard, "We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin would give us a royal welcome." I shook my head.

"No, Gimli," Gandalf said, "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"I agree." I said, sitting down atop the pointed top of the rock that I sat on. "No one has heard from the Dwarves in the Mines for a hundred years. Who knows what has happened since then." Legolas came to stand next to me and I looked at him.

"I would like to apologize Legolas, for the way I snapped at you back in Rivendell." Legolas looked at me.

"I forgave you a long time ago," he said, smiling... but his smile left as he looked out into the horizon sky. I turned my head.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud."

"Clouds dont move that fast." I countered.

"And it's against the wind." Boromir said, standing up from where he was wrestling with the two Hobbits, his breathing labored from laughter and effort.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" I yelled and we all ducked down.

"Hurry! Take cover!" Aragorn and Boromir cried. I jumped down from the rock and rolled underneath a low brush, letting it cover my body, Legolas beside me. I could hear his breathing worriedly... he was close.

Moments passed and we climbed out, I nearly rolling onto Legolas on accident.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said, coming out from behind a rock. "The passage South is being watched."

"Where do we go now?" I asked. Gandalf turned his gaze to me.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He said I looked up at the snow topped mountain sighing.

It took us one day to get to the base of Caradhras, the air getting colder all the way.

Our first step into the snow I shivered, drawing my cloak closer and wishing that my boots were two times thicker. Niethen walked close to me, trying to give off body heat my horse knew me so well. I smiled as I reached up onto his back and pulled down my blanket, wrapping it around my shoulders tight and putting my hood up.

I walked by Aragorn, who walked in the back with me, my hands red with cold as I kept them tucked under my arms. Frodo walked in front of us, the look of his bare feet sending cold shivers up my spine. His face was panic stricken as he fell backwards and tumbled down the hill in the snow.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called and ran up, helping the fallen Hobbit up. I looked down at his chest.

"Where's the Ring?" all three of us looked up. Boromir picked up the Ring on the chain, hanging it before his face. All eyes turned to him.

"Boromir." Aragorn said. The son of the Steward looked up slightly.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing... such a little thing..." he said, looking back upon the Ring. He reached his hand up to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn and I called in unison sternly to him, "Give the Ring to Frodo." I finished. Boromir walked through the snow to the three of us, holding out the Ring, almost hesitantly.

"As you wish." He said. Frodo grabbed it from his hand, "I care not," and with a small smile and a ruffle of Frodo's hair he slung his shield higher on his shoulder walked away. Aragorn and I exchanged glances and let go of our weapons slowly.

My nose began to run the second day through the snow and I sniffled and sneezed away as we walked. Pippin looked up at me, frowning.

"Why are you so susceptible to the snow?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I do not know." I replied, "I suppose I just am."

"Maybe it is because you are an Elf." The Hobbit replied. I shook my head and looked over at Legolas.

"Legolas seems not to have a problem with it." I replied. "I suppose I am not used to it. For when cold comes I tend to migrate to a warmer place." I sneezed and Aragorn patted my back.

"Not much longer, Rhasslairiel." He said, "You will lie in the sun soon." I smiled at the thought of the warm sun on my skin. How I longed for it.  
The wind picked up, sending the falling snow down harder and from all directions. Aragorn held two of the Hobbits in his arms, them not being able to withstand the snow that went up to our mid-bellies.

I was getting sick, I knew. My nose was red and stuffed, and my body like an icicle though when my face was touched it was burning hot. I looked at Aragorn under the three blankets and a cloak, pitying him and not bothering him with my misery as he held Frodo and Sam, Boromir ahead with Pippin and Merry. It seemed that he held a fondness for them. I smiled, only to have my teeth chatter loudly.

Legolas ran ahead of the group as we walked along a steep path on the side of the mountain, standing on the ledge and looking out. He stood on the top of the snow, light and swift as he was. I could have done the same if not under all those confounded blankets and without enough energy. A dark voice rang out through the mountains in a strange language.

"There is a foul voice in the air." Legolas said, his hair riddled with snow and his face, though troubled, cold.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf screamed to us. I looked up with my drooping eyes at the mountain as rocks fell down right on our heads if we hadnt dodged out of the way.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn cried, "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf yelled. I sighed in exasperation. I wasnt going to make it much longer. Gandalf went to the side of the path, yelling out in strange languages himself, trying to counter Saruman's spell. I leaned against the cliff, trying to keep my hands warm. I fell to the ground.

"Rhasslairiel!" Aragorn cried and came to stand beside me. I looked up at him, sneezing and coughing, my head felt like it was going to explode and I was going to loose my breakfast. Lightning hit the piece of mountain above us and we were covered in snow.

I fought to breathe for a few moments before forcing myself out of the snow, helped by Boromir, who reached down.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir screamed. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" My breathing was labored as I looked in front of us... there was a cave!

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"Aragorn!" It felt like I was screaming yet it only came out as a normal spoken volume. He looked at me and I pointed. His face lit up.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said, shoulder deep in snow. There was a long, long pause and I fell to my bottom on the ground by the cave.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said. All eyes turned to Frodo. "Frodo?"

"We will go through the Mines..." he said after a small pause... my eyes closed and that was all I knew.

**Here follows the account of the rest of my company as I lay sleeping. **

Aragorn looked over at my sleeping figure, his eyes wide. "Rhasslairiel!" he cried and leaned over to touch me, backing away as my forehead was hot to the touch. "Gandalf!" he called, looking up, "Rhasslairiel has fallen!" Gandalf turned to look at my sleeping figure, his eyes wrinkled. Boromir set the Hobbits down beside me, resting his arms for a moment. The wind still howled around us. "There is a cave ahead of us!" Aragorn shouted and all eyes turned to it, the shelter looking most welcome.

"We cannot rest there." Gandalf replied, the tension was growing, "Saruman will block the entrance!"

"Yes," Gimli added, "And we'll all die of starvation until the only two left are the two Elves!" Legolas looked at him reproachfully.

"Alright then," Boromir said, "Then someone must carry her." Everyone looked at each other.

"I will." Aragorn said. Legolas shook his head.

"You already have the Hobbits." He said, "I will carry her." Aragorn made to open his mouth. "Do not worry Aragorn." Legolas said, "I will be careful with our friend." He reached down and lifted me up, though finding it hard through the layers of blankets and they descended down the mountain.

**Here ends their account of the Path of Caradhras as I lay sick. **

Water being poured down my throat slowly and a tender arm under my head caused my eyes to open, and my breath to come easier.

I felt terrible. My limbs and joints felt unused, and ached every time I moved them. My head felt like a temper, waiting to explode, and, though my stomach ache went away, my nose was still stuffed, my lungs burned when I coughed, and my body felt like I was still in the middle of an ice land.

But there was no snow around me... only a pair of arms... and we were no longer on the mountain... my vision was fuzzy as I looked at my surroundings before the figure that supported me or put water down my throat. We were in front of a pool of water, dark, the bottom invisible. We sat on the roots of two trees protruding from the ground in front of a cliff... _The walls of Moria... _I thought.

Finally I drew my eyes up to those above me... they were Legolas and Aragorn, the former holding me on his lap, his arm under my neck, and the latter pouring water down my throat. I coughed and shivered, looking at them for a moment.

"You've decided to see daylight... or moonlight old friend." Aragorn said. It took my mind a few moments to comprehend what he had said.

"Yes," I said, my throat was sore and my voice hoarse. "Hannon le." I said to the two of them. Suddenly from above us there was a light and I looked up along with the other two. I leaned heavily on Aragorn's shoulder, making him lean to the side and stood up painfully, looking upon the lighted doorway, lit in the moonlight.

"It reads: 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked. I coughed, leaning over, tears brought to my eyes.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf replied. After my coughing spasm I stood on my own, draping a blanket around my shoulders. I sniffed and sat back down on the root that we had been sitting on before. Gandalf put his staff to the star in the center of the door.

"Annon Edellen edro hi amen!" (Gate of the Elves open now for me!) Gandalf said, trying to get the doors to open. I frowned... nothing happened. Gandalf looked around for a few moments before trying to push it open... nothing budged.

An hour went by and I sat, leaning against the tree, keeping my eyes open but resting nonetheless, singing small songs to myself.

"Mines are no place for a pony." Aragorn told Sam, taking all the much needed provisions off of the pony we had been traveling with. I knew Niethen must leave as well as he stood by me, his head nudging mine every so often. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye-bye, Bill." Sam said sadly and let the pony leave, walking nimbly over the rocks.

"Go on Bill." Aragorn said, "Go on."

"Dont worry Sam." I said, letting Niethen follow, he knew when to come when he was called, "He knows the way home." My throat was still raspy.  
Pippin and Merry stood at the bank of the lagoon like water, throwing rocks into it. Aragorn reached forward and grabbed Pippin's arm.

"Do not disturb the water." He told them in a whisper.

"Oh it's useless." Gandalf said after this hour of chanting words over and over, throwing down his staff. I looked up at the door, leaning my head back onto the tree. Legolas sat down next to me and handed me a piece of Lembas bread. I ate it gingerly, feeling like bits of rock going down my throat, but it was food to satisfy my hunger nonetheless.

"I want to thank you for what you did, Legolas Greenleaf." I said. Legolas looked up from his food and smiled at me.

"The pleasure was mine, Rhasslairiel. I wanted to do something for you. You seem not to like me that much."

"There are many that I dislike." I said, "But I suppose you have proven yourself. Besides, I never didnt like you. I would need a reason to do that. I just didnt trust you." Legolas smiled and finished off his bread, patting my leg gently and standing up, walking over to Aragorn and beginning a conversation with him.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said. I looked over into the water, seeing something move. I looked at Aragorn's wary face before back up at the Hobbit. "Speak friend and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" I turned to Frodo.

"Mellon" I said... Gandalf gasped... the doors were opening!

"O-ho!" Gandalf laughed and we all stood, I wrapping my blanket around tighter and my pack around my waist, entering the Mines of Moria.

"Soon, Master and Miss Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli was saying to us as I stumbled through the entrance to the Mines. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" It did sound appetizing at the moment. Legolas and I exchanged glances, though we did not know each other well... we felt a bond of friendship that could not be broken now. "This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin." Gandalf placed a rock onto the top of his staff and put his hand over it, making it light up strangely white, not like the light of a fire. Gimli continued to speak, "And they call it a mine! A mine!" he laughed and I looked about the room away from Legolas... there were skeleton bodies of Dwarves littering up the stairs to the main entrance to the House of Balin.

"This is no mine..." Boromir said, "It's a tomb."

"No..." Gimli cried as his eyes wandered through the tomb and all the dead Dwarves, clad in armor and weapons. He ran forward and knelt by one of them, "No!" I put my hand on my stomach as I looked around. I was not afraid or disgusted... more disappointed and alarmed. Legolas leaned down and picked up an arrow from one of the bodies.

"Goblins." He whispered. I took out my bow and took an arrow out of my quiver, dropping my blanket on the ground. Aragorn and Boromir took out their swords.

"We should have made for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said, "We should never have come here... now get out... get out!"

Suddenly, cries of "Help!" and "Get off him!" were heard from behind us. "Aragorn!" Sam cried and I whirred around, my bow ready, though my arms sore, just in time to see tentacles erupt from the water and grab the Hobbit.

"Frodo!" I cried and ran forward with Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas, all of us with weapons out and trudging through the water. "Frodo!" I pulled out my bow, shooting one of the tentacles, Aragorn cutting one, and Legolas shooting the other that held Frodo. The Hobbit fell to the ground right beside the head of the monster.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf called as Aragorn helped me out of the water that I had fallen in and running for the bank.

"Legolas!" I yelled to the Elf who was still standing, shooting at the tentacle creature that was still in pursuit.

Boromir's and Aragorn's voices joined mine, "Hurry!"

"Into the cave!"

Gimli came to help us as we ran to the door. "Run!" Aragorn screamed but suddenly another tentacle came and nearly grabbed Gimli. I took out my knife swiftly and stabbed the tentacle, causing it to fly back in pain. An arrow whizzed by my head and hit the octopus like being in the face. I was almost there... but the entrance was falling!

I fell in through the opening, coughing as rocks fell behind me. I felt my cloak catch on a fallen rock and swore, falling down to the ground just as it fell, the other rocks falling around me, though none but a small one hitting me. I put my hands over my head and waited, the frighteningly loud sounds around us going on... the last thing I saw was Legolas, grabbing Aragorn's shoulder, his eyes wide... and then all was dark.  
There was a long pause of silence...

"Am I dead?" I finally called, the rasp in my voice that I was losing echoing out into the caves... and a few voices laughed, one of them I recognized as Legolas's. Suddenly a light erupted from the top of Gandalf's staff and I smiled, pulling my cloak out from under the rock, listening to the fabric rip and tear as Legolas came over and helped me up. I smiled in thanks and patted his shoulder, only to be dragged into a hug. I stiffened.

"Are you alright?" I asked him when he finally let me go. He seemed to remember himself and back away from me, his smile remaining though. He nodded.

"Good," I said, drawing my wet cloak around my wet body.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said, "We must face the long dark of Moria." I walked over to Aragorn, who was leaning down, his breath labored. I touched his shoulder and he smiled at me, standing up and patting me on the back. "Be on your guard." Gandalf said, as if we were to do anything less, "There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Legolas came behind him, his eyes troubled and worried... almost frightened. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

I muffled a cough in my sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed ... but perhaps a day as well as we traveled through the tunnels of Moria, quiet except for the few mumbles of the Hobbits to each other and my muffled sneezes, coughs, and moans.

Finally, at the top of a steep stair that set my lungs on fire Gandalf stopped, looking at the three tunnels before us. His face was troubled as I leaned against one of the rocks in front of us.

"I have no memory of this place." He said and I lowered my head onto my knees, coughing again.

I leaned against a rock, though keeping as near the fire that we set up as possible. Legolas stood beside my sitting figure and Aragorn sat beside me, Boromir beside him. The four Hobbits sat around us as I grabbed Aragorn's pipe and took a drag. He yanked it back.

"You need your own." He said. I smiled.

"Are we lost?" Pippin turned to Merry and asked him. Merry looked at Pippin.

"No," he said impatiently.

"I think we are."

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

... "I'm hungry..."...

I smiled and ran my hand over the back of my neck, sniffing again. I draped my blanket around my shoulders, the chill of being sick beginning to wear off due to the strength of the Elves. My leg had been healed the day we left Rivendell, two days after I passed out from it.

Gimli came to sit in front of Legolas next to me and looked over at me.

"Thank you." He said gruffly. I turned to him in utter confusion.

"What?"

"Thank you, lass, for saving me... from the tentacley thing... back there..." I frowned at him.

"Oh!" I remembered with a jolt, "Your welcome, Gimli." The Dwarf let out his breath as he blew out smoke. "I only wish the foul beast had not taken my knife." Gimli looked at me.

"That is actually the reason I came over here." I knew that Legolas was listening.

"My knife?" I asked. The Dwarf nodded and began rummaging in his pack.

"I have a replacement for it for you." He said. I shook my head.

"You do not need to Gim-"

"No, no it's fine." He said, "I have no need to them anyway." And from his pack he pulled two knives, the handles and sheaths decorated in Dwarf fashion, carved and slightly curved. I took one of them out and rotated it in my hand, admiring the handiwork.

"Oh..." I whispered. I turned to the Dwarf, "Thank you Gimli." I said, directly from my heart. "Thank you." I stood up and strapped them onto one side of my belt, where my other knife had once been. I looked back up and Gimli grinned.

"They suit you." He said. I smiled.

"Oh!" I suddenly heard above us, "It's that way."

"He's remembered." Merry said joyfully.

"No." Gandalf said, "But the air doesnt smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." I looked at Aragorn and put out the fire, picking up my things and leading the others after Gandalf down the stairs and into more stone chambers, long since deserted.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf whispered to himself and his staff glowed brighter. "Behold," Gandalf said, "the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." I looked up at the pillars of stone, carved in Dwarven handwork. Gimli looked upon the halls of his fellow Dwarves with prideful awe.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam said, mirroring my thoughts exactly. We walked through the many pillared, rows and rows in fact, down a large pillared... well... place if you follow me. We encountered no one, and came upon no bodies until.

Gimli gasped and ran to the right where, the ground littered with bodies, there was a door, inside light pouring in, shining on something that looked like a coffin.

"Gimli!" Legolas and I were the first to run after him, followed by the others.

"No!" the Dwarf choked, falling to his knees. I walked into the room, the ground was littered with weapons and the bodies of dead Dwarves and Goblins, to see Gimli on his knees before the coffin. "Oh, no." He bowed in front of the tomb. "No!" he cried, tears choking him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"'Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." There was a pause, "He is dead then."

"We should have never come here." Said I as I backed away from the tomb.

"It's as I feared." Gandalf continued, taking off his hat and handing it to Pippin, along with his staff.

"What is this?" I wondered out loud, reaching down to what looked like a squire's skeleton and taking a book from his hand. Gandalf came behind me and took it from his hands, opening it and blowing the dust from its pages.

"We must move on." Legolas said, "We cannot linger."

"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall.'" Gandalf read, "'We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums... drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out.'" I looked down at the page, looking as if the Dwarf was being pulled from his writing as he wrote... "'They are coming.'"

Suddenly, as we all looked, there was a great bang. I turned to see Pippin standing by the well, the head of the creature he had touched having fallen over through the well. The rest of the body followed, along with the water bucket it had been chained to. I jumped and backed up as the banging of the body echoed out through the Mines of Moria, awakening anything that may have been there I was sure. Finally there was one last bang and Pippin stood, grimacing. We all stood for a few moments, listening to any sounds that we could.. there was nothing. Boromir sighed as I closed my eyes in relief... yet something told me that our fears were about to come true. Gandalf turned to Pippin, a grim look of dislike on his face, closing the book.

"Fool of a Took!" he scolded, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." He yanked the staff and hat away from the Hobbit angrily as Pippin stood there... feeling very ashamed.

"No!" I whispered desperately as suddenly drums echoed out through the air...

_"Drums... drums in the deep..." _Frodo pulled out his sword slightly, it glowing blue. I frowned at him and pulled out my bow.

"Orcs." Legolas said. Boromir, his breathing becoming labored from fright ran to the door, me with him. I pulled him back just as arrows whizzed past our faces. His eyes were wide.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn told the Hobbits as he and Legolas ran to help us. Aragorn, Boromir and I closed the door just as a roar went out.

"Oh great, they have a cave-troll." I said in sarcastic joy. Legolas threw us axes and such as we barred the doors, kicking and pushing them into place. We all backed away from the door, Legolas, Aragorn, and I slightly standing ahead of the others with our bows out.

"Let them come." Gimli said, "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." As soon as there was an opening Aragorn, Legolas, and I set loose our arrows, killing orc after orc.

My bow was no longer of use to me as they approached closer and I pulled out my sword, short but effective, and began running orcs through, one or two of them loosing their heads though I liked not to kill in that fashion.

My eyes widened though, through the fighting in which all the Fellowship participated, as the cave troll, bald and dumb looking though enormous and barbaric, came through the door. Legolas and I backed up, shooting arrows at it, only pausing to either defend our companions or ourselves. Gimli was knocked to the ground by the cave troll and I shot arrows at it, unaware whether Legolas did too or not, hitting it in the head and forcing it to fall back and drop its weapon.

Legolas was no longer by my side and I looked around for him, wondering where he went to. My questions were answered though when I looked up and saw that he was on the ledge of one of the walls, shooting at will. I dodged a blow from an orc, sliding my sword through its skull, bone crunching under my sword like parchment. I looked around for my companions.

"Aragorn, behind you!" I cried just as he called for Frodo, making him turn around and stab the orc that had been about to kill him. I went back to my battle, killing every orc that came in my way.

"Aragorn!" Frodo's voice screamed, "Aragorn!" I looked over just in time to see Aragorn being thrown to the side and hit his head on the ground, making him black out.

"Aragorn!" I cried and fought my way through the crowds of orcs as I killed them... but I was too late. Just as I killed the last orc in the way, the cave troll took his enormous sword and dug it into Frodo's middle.

I, along with three of my companions attacked the cave troll that did this, finally either Legolas or I killing it when I shot it in the throat and he in the face... it dropped dead.

"Aragorn!" I cried again and rushed over to his figure, holding his arm to him and dragging himself over to Frodo. I dropped to one knee beside him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, taking the arm that he held to him and holding it in my hands, looking it over. The Ranger pushed my hand gently aside.

"Oh no." Aragorn whispered and flipped the Hobbit over with my help. I could see the slit in his shirt... but no blood... Sam let his breath out as Frodo coughed a bit and sat up.

"He's alive." He said thankfully, putting one hand on Frodo's arm.

"I'm alright." Frodo said, "I'm not hurt." I frowned.

"You should be dead." Aragorn said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." His face was desperately thankful yet unbelieving.

"Stop, dont jinx the fact he isnt." I said. Frodo looked down at his shirt.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said. Frodo pulled apart his shirt, reveling a shirt of shiny substance.

"Mithril," Gimli whispered in near awe. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli said. I smiled widely.

But, yet, our joy lasted not but a few moments, for just outside the door we could hear the squeals and movement of frightening creatures. I pulled out my bow once more.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf exclaimed in a whisper.

"Hurry!" I cried hushed as well and helped Aragorn to his feet, holding his arm for a moment, making sure it was alright.

"I'm fine." He said, smiling and grabbed the torch that he had thrown to the ground, rushing out of the door with us.

The Hobbits kept looking behind them as we ran, making them stumble. I dared to look over to where they were looking, only to have my heart drop down to my stomach at the sight of countless crowds of goblins and orcs behind us. They came out of cracks in the ground and down from the pillars, Aragorn and I looked at each other.

"This way!" Gandalf called and I tried to pick up my pace, my breath wheezing and my heart burning. I wasnt going to be able to go on for long.

"Run!" I could see Aragorn looking out the corner of his eye at me and he grabbed my hand, pulling my slowing body with him, pushing me on, yet hissing in pain from his injured arm. Legolas ran right behind me. They came from the ceiling like cockroaches, coming down the pillars... and surrounding us. We all came to a halt very suddenly, our weapons out, back to back in a circle.

"We'll never get out," I said to Aragorn and Legolas, for they were on either side of me. "There are too many."

"Thats not the way to look at it." Aragorn told me. I frowned at him.

We all stood there for a moment, silence engulfing us all as the Goblins growled at us, their faces green and contorted like those of orcs. I swallowed through my sore throat nervously... no longer was I warm.

Suddenly, as all of our heads whipped to the side, a roar erupted from the end of the passageway. To my surprise the Goblins seemed to be frightened and disappeared back into their cracks in fright, just as a fiery light came from the end of the corridor. The companions that were us looked at each other in alarm and confusion. Legolas and I aimed our bows toward the end of the corridor that was still shaking with growls and roars.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. Gandalf looked as if he had suddenly aged ten years. Fire lit the hallways as the light came closer to us. Why we were still standing here I could not be sure.

"A Balrog." Gandalf said and my eyes widened to their full extent, backing up a step. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." There was a pause and Legolas, Aragorn, and I exchanged glances.

"There's nothing we can do to stop it." I whispered hoarsely, "Run!" I yelled and our company took off through the passageway, speed being gifted to me, fear pumping my sick body with adrenaline, making me ready to run.

"Quickly," Gandalf said, pushing us through the doorway. I stayed to make sure that all made it through before running through the doorway, around a corner, and down a flight of stairs, the area of the Mines around us lit with flames that I knew not where they came from.

Suddenly, just as Boromir and I, who were in the lead were about to step off of the last step we realized there was no step to walk to, instead there was a great cliff, dropping down to as far as I could see.

With a cry of shock and fear, Boromir dropped his torch down, balancing on his toes to keep from falling, I doing the same.  
I grabbed onto the warrior's clothing, leaning my body back and just as Legolas came and dragged us, the three of us crashed to the ground on the stairs. I looked up at Aragorn and Gandalf.

"You and Rhasslairiel lead them on, Aragorn." Gandalf said, putting his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. I looked at him with confusion. "The bridge is near." He said. I jumped up to defend him, my sword out. "Do as I say!" he cried, shoving me and Aragorn to the left, where another set of stairs were, "Swords are no more use here." Aragorn and I exchanged glances, running down the stairs lightly, my breath still coming in wheezes, my legs like jam.

The stairs winded down in blocked like winds, standing up on their own pillars, though not fully connected to the ground. We walked down another set of stairs... coming to a stop where there was a gap. Legolas leaped lightly across it, I after him. We turned around to who was next in line. Gandalf pausing, not in fright but some emotion that I could not place.

"Gandalf!" I called, beckoning with my arm. I could feel the ledge that they were standing on begin to break. Gandalf jumped across the ledge with a cry, flying into Legolas who steadied the wizard.

Arrows whizzed past my head and we all looked over at Goblins standing on the ledges of the cliffs, shooting savage arrows at us. I pulled out my bow, looking at Legolas.

"Get them across." I ordered, "I'll take care of these creatures." Aragorn and I shot arrow after arrow, I looking only for a moment to see Boromir grab Merry and Pippin and jump to the side, just as another piece of their side of the stairs fell off.

"Sam." Aragorn said as I turned to them, allowing Legolas to shoot his fill. The Hobbit was tossed over the ledge and Boromir caught him. I made the Hobbit stand behind me, hoping that the flying arrows would hit me before it did any of them. Aragorn turned to Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He said firmly, holding up his hand. With a cry he jumped.

My eyes widened as he landed and began to fall backward, reaching forward and grabbing the first thing I could...

"Not the beard!" he screamed as I grabbed his red beard, pulling him forward, putting my arm around his back to pull him up. He looked at me savagely.

"Frodo!" a cry made me look up to Aragorn and Frodo, another enormous piece falling off. They stood, Aragorn with his hand on Frodo's shoulder. I refrained from screaming my fellow Ranger's name. "Steady..." I heard Aragorn mumble. The gap was enormous between us. They would never be able to jump. From behind them a roar erupted again, sending boulders tumbling down from the foundation of the Mines. I nearly screamed as one of them fell onto the piece that Aragorn and Frodo stood on. They were now balancing on a piece, the pillar that held them up cracking and crumbling, sending the slanted platform tipping at dangerous angles.

"Hang on!" I cried, my worried eyes, reflecting off of Aragorn's, my dear friend. I was not going to loose them. "Lean!" I cried to Aragorn and he nodded, putting his arm around Frodo's back and coming around on his chest.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn cried and they did, sending the piece tumbling at us. I pushed the companions that I could reach back.

"Come on!" Legolas cried in his soft voice and I looked at him... such care was in his eyes for those he had not just met a week or two ago, for I had lost track of the time. But now was not the time to think of such things. I would evaluate the Elf that I was quite fond of later.

The two pieces of the stairs collided with force that sent our piece shaking as Frodo and Aragorn jumped, Aragorn landing in Legolas's supporting arms and Frodo in Boromir's. I clapped Aragorn on the shoulder, not being able to say anything through the coughing attack that seized me and we took off again down the stairs and through the fiery world ahead.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf cried as we ran through the Mines, the stone itself becoming engulfed in flames. Legolas and I ran in the back, our bows out ready to shoot if needed. Gandalf stopped to let all go ahead of him. "Fly!" he cried and turned around, stopping. I tried to stop as well but Legolas grabbed my hand, pulling me onward. I did not look back at the sound of the tremendous bang as something larger than life landed on the ground just behind us for I already knew what it was. A Balrog, its body fiery and smoking, its appearance like burned flesh or scorched stone, horns coming around his head like a ram, great wings sprouting behind his back. I did not want to look back.

I was the last but Gandalf to cross the bridge and come to the other side, turning around to aid the wizard if needed... but he had stopped.

"Gandalf!" I cried, making the Ring-bearing Hobbit turn around, his eyes wide.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf cried to the Balrog. The creature had come to a stop.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." My Elvish ears could hear what he was saying though I was sure the others could not. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" he cried, holding up his staff, making it light up brightest I had ever seen it. I shook my head, the word "No..." whispering from my mouth. The Balrog took out his sword made of fire, lifting it over his head. I made to run forward but Legolas took my middle, holding me back.

"No!" he cried, pulling me back. I ceased to fight as the Balrog's sword came down toward Gandalf, watching with my eyes wide. It collided with Gandalf's staff as he let out a grunt, fire falling around him. Aragorn came to stand next to me, his hair falling to his face as he stopped himself.

"Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf commanded the Balrog. The creature stepped forward, his sword now a fiery whip. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf screamed and lifted his staff and sword over his head, slamming them into the ground in front of him.

Just as the Balrog went to attack the wizard, the bridge ground beneath him fell to the depths, its whip the only thing left to see as it fell to the Abyss.

Gandalf turned, his face tired but rid of the problem to walk to us. Legolas let go of me as I stood there, smiling just a tad... but suddenly...  
The whip was cracked and Gandalf fell to the ground, I realizing that it had wrapped around his ankle, dragging him to the edge of the broken bridge.

Frodo made to run forward just as I was, Legolas putting his arm back around my waist and holding me back, just as Boromir was doing with Frodo.

"No! No!" Boromir cried.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed. I tried as best I could to get Legolas's arm off of me, succeeding only to have Aragorn take my shoulder. I watched as Gandalf reached over and grabbed one of the tine ledges with his fingers, trying to pull himself up, but the strength of the Balrog was too much for him. He made eye contact with me for a moment.

"Fly, you fools!" he whispered loud enough for us to hear and suddenly let go... falling down to the Abyss... Frodo's screaming voice ringing out behind me.

And thus ended the life of Gandalf the Grey, Wizard of Middle Earth.

"Gandalf!" I cried, trying to run forward but Aragorn took my shoulders, pulling me around, the same sadness and shock in his eyes that pierced my heart.

"No, Rhasslairiel!" he cried, "He wants us to lead!" I shook my head, "Please!" he cried, "You can't go... I need you here to help me!"

"Aragorn!" Boromir cried and Legolas ran up the stairs toward them, arrows bouncing off the stairs again as Goblins and orcs shot them at us. I looked back for only a moment before nodding, a cough racking my body and we ran toward our company, Aragorn dragging me behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour passed and we finally came out into the stones of the mountains, the giant doorway leading us out into the mountains. Hobbits dropped to the ground, tears falling from their faces. Boromir held Gimli back as he kept trying, with a furious face, to get back into the Mines. Legolas stood on his own, his face holding the same sadness trying to be held back as mine. I stood, my eyebrows constricted violently as I tried not to cry, one of Aragorn's arms around me. I shook my head for a moment, having lost an amazing friend. Aragorn let go of me and wiped his sword clean of orc blood.

"Legolas, get them up." He said. I looked at Aragorn a moment pleadingly. Legolas, as if pained, turned and touched the shoulders of Merry and Pippin, helping them to their feet.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir cried. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Aragorn is right." I said, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs looking for us. The woods of Lothlorien are our safest bet."

"Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli! Get them up." I reached down and pulled Sam to his feet. "On your feet, Sam." Aragorn said. I picked up a rock... my hand shaking.

Everyone's head turned as I threw the rock at the stones with a violent cry, hoarse and painful, fury coursing through my veins. Aragorn looked at me for a moment before turning back around.

"Frodo?" he called... there was no answer and I looked around to see Frodo walking away from us. "Frodo!" Aragorn called and the Hobbit turned around, tear stains on his face. I ran my hand through my hair and coughed again, this time something foul and slimy coming up my throat. I grimaced and spit it out.

"Come on, Rhasslairiel." Aragorn said, "Let's go." I looked at him and nodded, "The forest of Lothlorien isnt very far away." With that, the nine of us ran through the rocky mountain, making our way through them, and through small streams.

We only were traveling for less than two hours before we could see the edge of the Lothlorien forest.

All was quiet as we ran across the short grassy clearing toward the wall of the forest. We entered without a single word.

The forest of Lothlorien was beautiful. The sun shining through the gaps in the leaves like golden thread. I admired the trees and gentle fall of the leaves as we walked through it. Aragorn and I exchanged glances and I turned my bright, emerald green eyes to Legolas, who was looking at the trees with a glint in his eyes.

"It reminds me of home." He whispered and I looked at him as we walked.

Legolas puzzled me. He was graceful and caring as Elves were meant to be... but more still. I would never have shown this much love and caring towards people that I had met not but two weeks ago... mainly because of my untrusting nature toward strangers. He smiled at me, a dazzling and caring smile, and I couldnt help but return it.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli whispered through the bright sunlight, beckoning them closer. I expected nothing less than distrust from a Dwarf in an Elvish forest. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods." He whispered, pulling them close as we walked, "An Elf-witch... of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again." I looked at Gimli before back at Legolas, for I knew this "Elf-witch" that Gimli spoke of...

"Well," he said, "here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." I could hear a rustling all around us and I pulled out an arrow, strapping it to my bow...

Suddenly we were surrounded by arrows, all nine of us shifting in alarm. Legolas and I held our loaded bows out at the on comers, our eyes wide.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A voice said. I put down my bow, a smile on my lips at the familiarity.

"Haldir o Lorien." (Haldir of Lorien.) I said. Haldir looked at me, his suspicious face frowning with familiarity. "Henio aniron boe amen i dulu lin. Boe amen veriad lin." (We come here for help. We need your protection)

"Rhasslairiel, Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli said, stiff as a tree.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir told the Dwarf. I looked at him pleadingly before leaning over to cough, my hand grasping my chest.

"Please, Haldir." Aragorn said to the Elf with whom he had known for so long. "Rhasslairiel is sick and we need shelter."

"Very well. Come." Haldir said, "She is waiting." And turned around, leaving us to follow.

We walked through the city of Lorien, houses in the trees and stairs winding up their trunks. All seemed to be one with the forest. Night had fallen and we walked up the stairs and through the tree hung city. I cleared my throat.

We stood on the bottom of the stair in the home of the Lady of the Wood, watching as she walked down the steps. I saw the mouths of the men, particularly the Hobbit's fall open. I looked upon the fair and beautiful face of my grandmother... her long, blonde hair falling down to her knees. I bowed my head as Aragorn put his fingers to his forehead. The Lord of the Wood stood beside her.

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." I met eyes with my grandmother, hearing her voice in my head as I had so many times before.

_"Welcome, Granddaughter," _she told me, _"Fear pierces your heart and a sick plagues your body... you are not in much better shape in your mind than when I last saw you..." _I looked at her, nodding slightly, wanting to remember not the last time we met.

"Tell me where is Gandalf?" the Lord continued, "For I much desire to speak with him."

"He has fallen into Shadow." She said in her voice, deep yet still fair, her face sad. Her eyes met mine and I nodded. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." She said, "Stray but a little and it will fail to the tuin of all." I saw her look at Boromir and moved my eyes slowly in his direction, trying to hold back another cough. Boromir looked at her pleadingly for a moment but looked down, trying hard not to cry. I wondered what she told him. There was a long pause. "Yet hope remains... while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorry and much toil. Tonight you will sleep well." She stopped then, looking over at Frodo. Must she invade everyone's heads?

We were led back down to the bottom of the trees, were small tents were made and we took shelter in the roots. Song, sad but lovely, rang out through the air... almost eerily.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." I put my hand on his shoulder, his hand clasping over mine. I nodded almost reassuringly to him.

"Rhasslairiel Analas." A voice rang through the silence, other than the slight mumbling of the Hobbits to one another. I turned to see an elf coming to me.

"Haldir." I said, letting go of Legolas. "Greetings." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Come." He said, "Lady Galadriel has asked me to give something to you." I frowned and followed him through the entwining paths of the forest.

We came to a stream, the moonlight glinting off of the water beautifully as it ran over a tiny waterfall, stones large enough to sit upon all around the bank of it. I followed him, watching as he sat down, beckoning me to sit beside him.

"Come. Sit." He said. I looked down for a moment before silently sitting beside him, my long legs hanging off the rock. He reached over and picked up a long pitcher, tipping clear liquid into a glass and handing it to me. I looked down at it curiously.

"What is it?" I asked. Haldir smiled.

"It will rid you of the sickness." He said, grasping my hands over the cup and bringing it to my lips. I drank deeply, feeling the liquid run down my throat, ridding it of the soreness. Little by little the aching joints in my body went away and my head no longer felt light. I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing from my nose as if I had never done it before. I smiled at him.

"Hannon le, Haldir." I said. He smiled and took the cup from my hands and reached down behind the rock again.

"I have something else for you, Rhasslairiel." He said, "Something that is from me..." I frowned at him as he held out an oddly shaped object. At first I thought it was a belt... but nobody's waist is that small... with a raise of my eyebrows I realized that it was a helm. I took the silver ornament of protection and held it in my hands. "I fear you will need it." I stood up and backed away from the Elf. "Why do you fear me?" Haldir whispered, standing up and walking towards me.

"Why are you giving me these things?" I asked him.

"I worry for you." He said truthfully. "You seem fragile, even behind that tough hide of yours." I looked down, but was forced to look back up as my chin was tilted upwards.

"You know what your brother did." I whispered. "You know why I live my life in fear, wallowing in my sadness, seeking adventure." Haldir put one hand on my back.

"I am not him." Haldir said, "Do you really think me cruel enough to do what he did to you?" I looked down.

"How do I know?" I asked quietly. He looked at me.

"For years we have been old friends "

"And for years I loved him. Yet he slipped past me!"

"Let me finish." Haldir interrupted, "For years we have been old friends and I have never hurt you once. I have trusted you with my darkest secrets ever since we were too young to have dark secrets." He paused, "If you would just kiss me once more," He said, "you would know." I looked at him, my eyes doubtful.

"I-" but his lips were already on mine, rough and caring. I gasped. "Stop!" I cried and pushed him away from me. Haldir stumbled back, his eyes wide but apologetic.

"Rhasslairiel-"  
"Dont you understand?" I nearly shouted at him, "I dont love you! I never have loved you and I will never love anyone else!" Haldir wrinkled his brow. He was hurt. I hung my head but felt his arms around me, laying his cheek on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes. "You will find a wonderful young maiden Elf one day," I told him "And she will love you more than you've ever dreamed... but it cannot be me." A single tear ran down my face and I looked at my helm. "I will wear this in thanks of our friendship... but nothing further." Haldir frowned slightly and moved to grasp me again. I snapped, "Let me be!" I cried and turned and fled off into the forest, brushing past Aragorn as he walked through the forest, tears on my face until I came to a part of the forest where there were none of my companions...

and here I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The water was quiet and still the next morning as we boarded small, Elvish boats, cloaks of Lothlorien, a gift from my grandmother, adorning our shoulders. The morning sun was just beginning to come out, ridding our bodies of the chill that came with the night. Aragorn sat with Frodo and Sam, Boromir with Merry and Pippin.

Just as I began to lower my foot into the boat that carried Legolas and Gimli I heard a voice calling my name.

"Rhasslairiel!" Haldir called. I turned to him, frightened of a spectacle in front of all my company... but there was none. Haldir just raised his hand and patted his heart with it. I replied with the same gesture, telling him in our own way that I forgave him and we still stood as friends. Legolas looked from one of us to the other as I sat in front of him, Gimli in front of me, the oars that two of us carried making small splashing swooping noises in the water as we drug them, pushing our boat onward. We were ahead of the others, naturally, who only had one paddle. I could see my grandmother on the bank of the river, raising a silent hand to me. I raised one back.

The day went on slowly, rowing endlessly through the water, first cliffs, then endless forest all around us. I could feel the presence of danger coming near and Legolas and I looked over to the bank, exchanging glances.

We rowed on, through cliffs again. My arms no longer hurt thanks to the substance that Haldir had given me. I was no longer sick. Aragorn knew not to ask me what had happened the night before, for he knew that I wouldnt tell him.

"Rhasslairiel." Speaking of Aragorn, he called to me in a whispered voice, pointing ahead of us. I smiled in awe, my breath in taking.

"The Argonath." I whispered, looking up at the giant statue, towering above us. Our boats would probably only cover the smallest of the statue of King's toes if at all, just to give you an idea. They held their hands out, as if to stop some invisible force... or perhaps they were greeting all who came.

"Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old." Aragorn whispered. I bowed my head. "My kin..." Boromir was looking up at them in emotional awe...

We passed them, a strange feeling washing over me as we did so and continued through the river until, after we passed the statues we came to a lake. It was enormous and at the end there was a large, dangerous looking waterfall. Slowly, we rowed our boats to the shore, all gathering their things and walking to the rocky sand.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn said as I stood by Legolas by a tree, my old cloak shed for a new one from Lorien, as were all the other's, watching Sam make a fire. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" Gimli asked, standing up, "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks and after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road." Aragorn said evenly.

"We never said it would be simple." I added, throwing another piece of wood to the fire, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my " Gimli growled and I smiled, patting him on the back. Legolas and I walked over to Aragorn.

"We should leave now." Legolas said.

"No." Aragorn replied simply, "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." I looked at Legolas.

"You dont feel it do you?" I asked Aragorn, the Man. "It is not the eastern shore that worries us."

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind." Legolas said, "Something draws near. I can feel it." Aragorn looked at Legolas, then at me.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly asked. I looked up and about.

"Where is Frodo?" I asked... he was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked around and I turned to Aragorn. "Boromir is gone too." I said and he sighed, taking up his weapons and going out into the forest.

"Stay here with the rest." Aragorn told us and walked up the hill. Legolas and I looked at each other before taking out our bows.

I paused a moment... "Aragorn..." I whispered suddenly, a feeling of warning running through my body. "Merry, Pippin," I told them, "Stay here." And, with a beckon to Legolas and Gimli I ran off into the forest, the light footsteps of Legolas and the heavy ones of Gimli behind me.  
We found him.

"Elendil!" I heard Aragorn shout and jump down from the top of a platform of stone, down onto the crowds of orcs that attacked him. He laid on the ground, the knife of an orc being pushed down onto his face. I pulled my arm back and shot the orc that threatened my friend in the head.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas cried and our friend left the three of us to fight the orcs, going off to find Frodo, we thought. I fought with my sword, Legolas with his bow and arrows, and Gimli with his ax, the three of us fighting for our safety and the safety of our company.

We made our way through the forest, following Aragorn as we killed orc after orc, any that got in our way. I pulled my sword from the stomach of an orc just as a horn rang out.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas said. I rested my arm for a moment before rushing off into the forest.

"Boromir!" I cried, hearing my words echo by Aragorn behind me. I weaved through the orcs, killing only when necessary, rushing to Boromir's aid.

"Run! Go! Run!" he cried to the two Hobbits behind him, and I watched as Merry and Pippin ran away, turning around though at a tree. Boromir attacked an orc killing them as they continued to try to kill the Hobbits, I killed as they attacked Boromir.

"I thought you might need some assistance." I said, grinning. Boromir nodded. "Aragorn and the others are coming as well." I told him and he nodded again, too involved in what he was doing to speak.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled, at ease to converse while fighting. I looked up and my smile vanished as I looked to see an orc... not this was no orc... I had heard Gandalf speak of them... Uruk-hai pointing a crossbow at us. I ducked my head just as it was fired.

"Boromir! Duck!" I screamed but it was too late... the arrow that was shot zipped by my head and hit its mark, hitting the Man in the chest. My eyes widened. "No!" I screamed as he fell to his knees and turned, pulling out my arrow and shooting at the one who had shot Boromir... I missed but killed another one of his comrades. A yell made me look back and I saw Boromir stand, sending his sword through an orc, chopping off its head. I screamed as another arrow hit him in the chest, just below his heart by his stomach. He once more tried to fight... only managing to be hit again with another arrow, until he fell to the ground. I stood there, looking at Boromir with sad eyes, all else oblivious to me but the Hobbits being taken away. I struggled to fight through the orcs and retrieve them but there were just too many... I was left on the ground beside Boromir, my head having been hit with a shield, holding it.

Suddenly, the Uruk-hai that had been shooting Boromir stood before the two of us, its crossbow out. I stood up, a little woozily and stood in front of the warrior.

"You will not touch him." I said savagely, holding out my sword. The Uruk-hai pulled back the string to his bow. My eyes widened.

"No!" Aragorn's voice suddenly called out and he flew out of nowhere landing on the Uruk-hai and throwing him to one side. I fell back to the ground, my head dizzy as I watched the... three Aragorn's?... attack the Uruk-hai... I closed my eyes... all I wanted to do was sleep... just rest... just sleep...

"Rhasslairiel." Aragorn put his hand on my forehead and I opened my eyes. He was leaning over Boromir, his hands on the Captain's face.

"They took the little ones!" Boromir cried.

"Hold still." I dragged myself over to Boromir's side, one hand on his face.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir demanded. Aragorn looked at me and back at Boromir.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not." I looked down at the Captain, "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said. I remained silent.

"Forgive me." Boromir said, blood trickling out the side of his mouth. "I did not see. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir." I said, "You fought bravely." Aragorn tilted his head down.

"You have kept your honor." Aragorn said. I reached down to take out the arrows.

"Leave it!" Boromir exclaimed, taking my hand and holding it where it stayed. "It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city to ruin." Aragorn looked at Boromir for a moment.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood." Aragorn said, "but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail."

"Our people... our people..." Boromir looked at me, reaching down to his pants and pulling something out of his pocket. "Perhaps it is because you are the only woman of the Fellowship." He said, "But I wish for you to take this..." he held out a dagger, designed with the crest of the White Tree. "And keep it for your protection." I took it from him, nodding through my tearstained eyes. Boromir turned to reach out and grab his sword, Aragorn putting it in his hand as Boromir put it on his chest.

"I would have followed you, my brother." Boromir said, addressing Aragorn. I turned my eyes to Legolas, his face so sad and caring. "My captain... My King!" and with those final words, Boromir of Gondor died.

"Be at peace... son of Gondor." Aragorn said and put his lips onto Boromir's forehead. I backed away from Boromir's body, turning into Legolas's chest, staining his vest with my tears, his arms tight around me.

I found myself in this position again as we watched the boat, carrying Boromir down over the waterfall. I found Legolas a worthy companion if comfort was wanted, caring as he was. I stood away from him with his arm still around my shoulder, arm in arm with my fellow Elf.

Legolas let go of me as we packed our things into bags back where we had taken camp.

"Hurry!" Legolas cried, pushing a boat to the shore. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" he turned around to see Aragorn and I looking at each other. His face dawned with comprehension. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn mumbled.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli said, "The Fellowship has failed." I looked up from my position, my eyes wrinkled.

"No," I said, "Not if we hold true to each other."

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment to death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind." I smiled, exchanging glances with Legolas, who smiled at me, leaving me grinning like a school girl.

"We travel light." I said, dropping the pack with extra clothes that I had down on the ground. "Let us hunt some orc!" Gimli laughed... and I took off into the forest first, out through the forest... and out through the world.

And it seemed that the fate of the world was no longer beyond our reach.


	7. Chapter 7

We ran...

As if the evil wind pushed us back our strength lingered by a thread, yet our will drove us onward to our friends, the Hobbits which had been taken. Gimli's breath grew the shortest and I would linger back with him, pushing him onward with hope and words filled with promises of survival. But were they lies? None of us could tell.

Aragorn son of Arathorn ran ahead of the three others which were us. Legolas Greenleaf, elf of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Gloin, Dwarf who dwells in the mountains, and me Rhasslairiel, Elf Ranger from no particular land. His head rested on a rock, his eyes closed, listening for footsteps ahead of us. I knelt beside him, looking into his face with the eye of friendship.

"Their pace quickens," Aragorn said, looking up. I sighed.

"They must have caught our scent. Hurry Legolas!" I cried and stood with Aragorn, watching as he ran ahead and waited for my two other friends.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas called and passed me.

Across the plains and through the mountains and over the hills we flew again. Stopping only for a few moments to wait for each other, our only way of rest, any food that we could pull out of our packs as we ran was the food we ate... but we did it willingly.

Three days still of running brought us to a canyon like pass, where the tracks of the orcs were freshest. Aragorn, still ahead of us all, driven with a strength that I knew not, knelt down in the mud and retrieved something.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He whispered to himself.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said and I ran up behind them.

"Less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn replied and I nodded in agreement, beginning to run again.

This time of silence but the breathing of friends brought to me a time of thought and observation. For the first time I stopped all thought of the trek of danger that we were on and observed my three friends, the four of us all that was left of the Fellowship.

Legolas, light haired and bright blue eyed ran nimbly due to the grace and strength of the elves that was granted to us. He was dressed in but one or two layers of brown, white, and blue clothing all light and wore two swords on his back, though his main weapon was his bow. A green cloak fell over his shoulders, one that was given to us in the forest of Lothlorien by Galadriel, elf queen who dwelled there.

Aragorn ran not but slightly behind him. A son of ancient kings, the last heir of Isildur, king of Gondor. His hair was a dark brown and fell to his shoulders, matching that of his eyes. He too wore a bow and arrows on his back but his main defense was his sword, something that I had never seen leave his side, not even at formal dinners he attended to when he was in Rivendell. He wore fingerless gloves and was dressed in but one more layer of clothing than Legolas, his color choice being that of a forest green and dark brown. He too wore a cloak of Lorien.

Gimli ran farther behind, a stout dwarf with a long red/brown beard and hair which was braided in various places and brown eyes. He looked old, though in reality he was quite young (well to me anyway). He wore chain mail and many layers of clothing, gloves on his hands and an ax on his back, one also in his hand. He wore a helm also, one of dark colors but the bronze that made the decorations weaving together like a never ending chain. It came down on his forehead and around his chin, though the latter never connecting. He too wore a deep green cloak from Lothlorien.

Finally, I ran between them. Brown hair that fell to the bottom of my back, tied back into braids to keep it from finding its way to my face and green eyes, the color of the forest of which I dwelled. I was a Ranger, much like Aragorn in many ways, running from my heritage, hiding from the life of a proper she-elf. I wore leggings as if I were a man though a small short skirt fell over them, more to my comfort than any other reason, and a tunic and vest, the latter of brown and the former of green. Many weapons dawned my body, for it is the nature of humans to believe that a woman cannot handle herself... I was heavily armed for that reason. The main of my weapons though stood as follows: a bow and quiver of arrows on my back, a sword on the left side belt, and two knifes, their handles carved from the craftsmanship of Dwarfs on the left, a gift from Gimli. A dagger, which which was given to me by a man of Gondor before his death was lodged in my knee high boot, easily reachable from the most uncomfortable positions. Once again a cloak was draped over my shoulders.

My thoughts were interrupted as we stopped at the top of a hill, overlooking a new land, though it looked not different than the lands we had just passed. I knew where we were.

"Rohan." Aragorn said, "The home of the Horse Lords." I looked at him silently, "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." My eyes scanned the plains, brow wrinkled in thought as I saw the Uruk-hai and their trail. Rushing forward

I ran to the hill ahead of us.

"Rhasslairiel? What do you see?"

"The Uruks are turning North East." I gasped, "They're going to Isengard..." and at that moment I knew what was at work... where the Hobbits were being taken... to Saruman, Lord of Isengard, the White Wizard.


	8. Chapter 9

I rode with Aragorn and Gimli with Legolas as we made our way to where the smoke was forming, a pile of dead orcs there, and their bodies blackened and withered. I knelt down on the ground, my hands resting on them, trying to find any tracks other than that of horses and booted orc feet, picking up arrows that were stuck in the ground and refilling my quiver as I went.

Gimli rummaged through the burning carcasses with his ax as Aragorn stood, looking at the ground and Legolas searched the plains around us. I found nothing of interest but where the Hobbits had lay.

"Oh no..." Gimli's voice whispered and I turned to see him pull something out of the pile. He held it up and I could see the sheath of a dagger on a piece of leather that he held. "It's one of their wee belts."

"Hiro hyn hdh ab 'wanath." (May they find peace after death) Legolas began his chant and prayer to the Valar, bidding them onto the next life peacefully. I shut him out, trying not to listen to the words.

With a cry of rage and disappointment, Aragorn kicked a helm and dropped to his knees beside me.

"We failed them." Gimli said quietly and Legolas put his hand to his heart as he finished his chant. I closed my eyes. There was a long pause as we all stood there, staring sullenly at the pile of carcasses in front of us that we were sure our little friends were in.

"A Hobbit lay here." Aragorn said. I nodded and pointed.

"And the other." I said. Aragorn's brow wrinkled as he moved forward.

"They crawled...their hands were bound..." we came across a fallen ax and two pieces of rope, covered in dead leaves and weed...

"And they cut their bonds!" I said. Aragorn and I exchanged glances. My hopes were rising every moment though I knew it was dangerous.

"They ran over here..." footprints littered the ground, "...and were followed."

Aragorn began walking away from the carcasses burning, bending low to the ground with every step. The other three of us followed slowly. I could see them in my mind's eye vaguely.

They lay on the ground, frightened, grieved at the loss of the man that saved them and the orcs around them, probably fighting amongst each other about whether or not to just kill and eat them instead of bringing them to Saruman.

The Horse Lords attacked, their swords clanging and their spears and arrows flying. The two Hobbits found a bit of hope at last as the orcs were diverted and crawled, finally cutting their bonds on an ax and helping each other run.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" Aragorn cried and we followed him...

"And into Fangorn Forest." I finished, looking into the straight wall of trees, mangled, twisted and old, the ground before us turning from dry and a wheat brown to the deep green of moss and leaves. My eyes widened.

"Fangorn..." Gimli whispered, "What madness drove them in there?"

"The madness of a being running for his life." I responded and looked up at the trees. Legolas and I exchanged glances...

And we entered Fangorn Forest.

The forest was a strange place, green moss covering the trees that made even I feel young. No parts of the ground were level but covered in roots from the trees of all sizes and shapes around us. Gimli walked over to a tree and ran his fingers over the leaves, putting them to his mouth. I wrinkled my nose at the sight as he spit it out.

"Orc blood." He growled and held his ax closer. I kept my hand on the hilt of my sword. Nimbly we ran through the forest, jumping over the fallen branches and streams everywhere, looking for any sign of the little Hobbits. I stopped to look around but froze when Legolas put his hand on my arm and pointed to the ground where Aragorn knelt.

"These are strange tracks." He murmured quietly and I knelt down beside him as he picked up a handful of soil that was disturbed. The tracks were as big as an entire Hobbit and was dug deeper in some places than others, as if a tangle of roots had been dug with here.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said.

"Not so different than your mountain dwellings, eh Gimli?" I asked snidely.

"This forest is old..." Legolas said, his eyes wide, "...very old. Full of memory... and anger..." Strange, creaking sounds rang out around us and I pulled my dagger out of my boot, looking around warily. "The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas said and I looked back.

"Gimli!" I said when I saw his stance. He was turning around in a spot, his ax up in defense, "Lower your ax!" Gimli, his eyes wide, put down his ax, his hands up.

Legolas turned away from us, walking forward, "Aragorn, Rhasslairiel, nad no ennas." (Something's out there). I followed right behind him, sensing the same thing.

Legolas and I stopped beneath a tree only feet from where we had been standing before. Aragorn stood at my shoulder, his eyes wary.

"Man cenich?" (What do you see?) he asked.

"The White Wizard approaches..." Everyone, our eyes wary and wide, grabbed our weapons.

"Do not let him speak... he'll put a spell on us." Legolas pulled the arrow back on his bow, Aragorn pulled his sword from his hilt, I pulled the knives from my belt, and Gimli drew his ax closer. "We must be quick." Aragorn whispered.

Suddenly, as quick as sight we turned, greeted by a bright light surrounding a figure that we could not see... and we were defeated.


	9. Chapter 10

Legolas's arrow broke and flew, Gimli's ax broke in the air, my hands didnt get as far as my head before they flew back with force, knocking me to the ground, and Aragorn's sword burned until he dropped it, crying out in pain. We all stepped back, but me for I slid back, shielding our eyes from the blinding light that came not from the sun or any lantern.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." A voice said, it was Saruman's voice... though masked and joined by many others it seemed. What he said was not a question.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas reached down to help me up and I accepted, smiling at him though still wary.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday and they met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" _This cant be Saruman... _I thought.

"Who are you?" I asked, picking my knives up from off the ground, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Slowly and dramatically the light faded, replaced by a figure with white hair and a white beard, both thin and well kept. He wore a white set of robes and white shoes, a brooch hooking his white cloak around his shoulders and a staff being held in his hands, old but skillful. The top of the staff was not that of Saruman but carved into a diamond shape many crossing inside of it. His face was not that of Saruman either, but the kind and gentle face of that who I once knew.

_Gandalf... _

"It's not possible." Aragorn whispered. Legolas and Gimli fell into a bow while Aragorn and I just stared at him, I trying to hold back tears.

"You fell..." Aragorn's voice rang in my ear.

"Through fire," the White Wizard agreed, "And water. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought him, the black morbid Morgoth... until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside! Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought or time. Where every day was as long as a life age on earth. I felt life in me again. I'd been sent back until my task is done."

I stumbled to him, willing myself to touch his arm. "Gandalf..." I whispered lowly, smiling with every muscle in my face.

"Gandalf?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face, "Yes, that was what they used to call me." I nodded, "Gandalf the Grey... That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli cried happily.

"_ I _am Gandalf the White."

"Gandalf!" without thought or reason I threw myself onto him, allowing the surprised look to pass from his face and let him put his arms around me. I smiled as I fondly embraced my old mentor and he embraced me. Backing away from him, I smiled.

"I come back to you now." He said, looking directly into Aragorn's eyes, "At the turn of the tide." Without another word, he threw a grey cloak around his shoulders and began walking away into the forest. Aragorn behind him, then coming Legolas and I, the two elves, and finally, last as always, Gimli, puffing his way along.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Coming to the end of the forest, Legolas calls the horses that we rode before to us, as Gandalf whistled into the air, two tones, calling some unknown creature to him.

From over the hill to the left of us came a horse's neigh, making us all turn.

"That is one of the Meras... unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said, a smile on his face.

"Your eyes are not cheated Legolas." I said, smiling. "That is Shadowfax."

"Yes," Gandalf said, stroking the horse, as white as snow and graceful as elves, its eyes wide and dark, "Shadowfax, the lord of all horses." Legolas was looking at me I could see and the wind blew my hair into my face, making me turn to the side, but in reality I was turning from him... from that look that made my heart ache with desire. "And has been my friend through many dangers." I smiled.  
Suddenly, another neigh rang out in the wind, like an echo and I looked up again, this time seeing a horse that I found most familiar.

"Niethen!" I cried and ran forward to greet my horse, one who had been with me for many years, forced to have been left behind when we got to Moria. His coat was night black and his eyes shining the same green as mine. He did have a single white star on his forehead. I could see Gandalf smiling as I leapt onto my friend's back. "I missed you old friend." I whispered. Niethen looked up at me, smiling in his own horse like way.

My packs were still strapped to him and as I rummaged through one of them, the others making haste as they began to climb onto their horses I pulled out a flute of silver... my flute which I used to call him with.

"I'll never loose it again, Niethen." I smiled and kicked his flanks, making him leap forward and gallop after the other three over the plains that we had once been running over, the wind blowing my hair back as I rode ahead. I shook my head to get a strand out of my eyes and smiled... Eru, I loved this.

Over the plains and beside village walls we rode, not resting once and silent, each of us absorbed in our own thoughts.

Mine were on Legolas, despite my scolding of myself to keep them off of him. Still that night haunted me... the night that he had almost kissed me... he once told me of his love for me... but how can I tell him that I express the same thing after turning him down? He would call me false, accuse me of leading his heart down the wrong path and then breaking away from him and fooling him. I would cry and tell him that I was just not ready... that I love him now! But he would tell me that he was over his love for me... that it was gone. I looked down.

My companions slowing down to a stop pulled me from my thoughts as we approached a city on a cliff, at the very top a wooden house, as good as a castle... no doubt Theoden's home.

"Edoras," Gandalf said, "And the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." I looked up at the city, wondering what kind of welcome we would get. Apparently I had spoken aloud.

"Be careful what you say." He told me, "Do not look for welcome here." And with those words, the four of us rode into the city, leaning back on the horses to keep from falling as they climbed the steep hill. Aragorn and I frowned as a flag, donned with a horse landed beside us, having blown off in the wind.

As we rode through the city, we were stared at by all the people around us, miserable faces and dirty bodies. They stared at us with strange expressions on their faces.

"You'd find more cheer/life in a graveyard." Gimli and I said at the same time and we continued our way up the hill.  
I handed my horse's reins to a boy, his hands small and nimble as he whispered in the horse's ear soothing words and took the other two, Shadowfax remaining standing outside of Meduseld, waiting for his master.

"Keep them fed and watered until I return." I said, pulling three gold pieces out of my pouch and handing them to him. The boy smiled widely.

"Thank you My Lady!" he cried and led the horses away quickly, no doubt to get his work done and bring the money home to his mother. Legolas smiled at me.

"Like I said," he whispered, "You think not enough of yourself."

"What's a few pieces of gold to me?" I replied, the very sight of him making my heart flutter, "I live off the land." He smiled and walked with me as we ascended the stairs.

Three guards came out the door, each clad in very much the same armor that Eomer had been, though theirs was much more shiny, armor over their clothing.

"We cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhem." The head guard said, his hair red and his beard small. Aragorn and I exchanged looks, "By order of Grimal Wormtongue." Gandalf sighed and nodded to us.

Aragorn handed over his sword, bow, and hunting knife, all with a resigned face. Legolas, an amused smile on _his _face flipped his swords around and handed them to the guard. Gimli did the same with his ax as well, and Gandalf with his sword.

My handing over however took some time. After pulling off my knives, sword, and bow I continued by pulling various knives and throwing darts out of my possession, including a dagger that I pulled out of my shirt. One of the guards rushed in and came out with a bucket as I dumped all my things into them. Legolas looked at me in amazement and Aragorn in silent amusement. Finally hanging over the last dagger I stood back and smiled.

The guard, after being pulled out of the trance of my weapon surrendering with a blink looked at Gandalf.

"Your staff." He said somewhat apologetically. I looked at Gandalf.

"Oh," Gandalf said, suddenly faking the act of old that he looked, leaned on the staff, "You wouldnt part an old man with his walking stick, hm?" The guard nodded and turned away.

"Your boot." Legolas whispered in my ear as I walked in front of him.

"What they dont know won't hurt them... I suppose unless we are attacked." Legolas left my ear and I smiled at Aragorn innocently. He shook his head... and we walked inside. I felt naked, bare without my weapons and walked self consciously, one hand on Gandalf's helping him with his "old man" charade.

The inside of Meduseld was dark, something that wasnt usually the case, guards and armed civilians on either side of us, looking at the companions suspiciously. I looked back at them in the same fashion.

The living dead if I ever saw it, Theoden sat, his skin was white as a cloud and his hair as wispy as one His skin was wrinkled and folded over itself, his eyes sat nearly closed... as if those of a man who had not slept in years.

Beside him sat a man that I had never seen before but I assumed was the Wormtongue character we had heard about before.

He was a dead fish in appearance, no doubt a snake on the inside. His hair hung greasy, around his white face, and his teeth shone a yellow color, his eyes a dead fish blue. He had leaned over to the King and whispered something into his ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late." Gandalf said, "Theoden King."

Wormtogue leaned over again and this time Theoden spoke.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Doncrow?" he asked. His voice was slow, weary, and dead sounding. He looked at Wormtongue.

"A just question my liege." Wormtongue said to him and turned to us, "Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear." He said. Aragorn and I looked at each other with tired glances. "Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," Gandalf interrupted him sternly, a glare on his usually kind face, "Keep your foul tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bear creed words with a witless worm." Gandalf held up his staff and what had looked like a dangerous situation turned deadly.

"His staff!" Wormtongue whispered in horror, "I told you to take the wizard's _staff! _" From all around us guards attacked and I looked at Legolas before sending my fist into one of their faces, sending them crashing to the ground. All around me were battles going on but the only one that I could watch was the one that Gandalf was getting involved in... the battle of power. Grabbing my knife and holding it out to anyone who approached me I watched the wizard, ready to run to his aid if needed.

"Theoden!" he cried, "Son of Thenger. Too long have you sat in the shadows. Look onto me!" he cried. Theoden turned his eyes to Gandalf, "I release you from the spell." He said, and dramatically threw out his hand. It was a few moments before Theoden began laughing.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" he laughed. I looked at the wizard.

Gandalf's grey cloak was gone, showing the white beneath, making Theoden cry out in shock.

"I will draw you, Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said, me standing right behind him, and held out the tip of his sword. Theoden thrashed against his throne, as if trying to get away. A woman, no doubt Eomer's sister, Eowyn, began running forward to go to her uncle, but not until Aragorn held her back.

"If I go, Theoden dies." Saruman's voice was coming form Theoden's mouth as a scowl formed on his face.

"You could not kill me," Gandalf cried, throwing his staff higher in his hand, "you will not kill him." Theoden leaned forward.

"Rohan is mine!" he growled. I knew what would happen next and leapt in front of Gandalf quickly as Theoden yelled and jumped at him, but to no purpose. Gandalf held up his staff and threw him back into his chair, leaving him weary and falling over.

Eowyn fell beside her king, holding his hand and saying his name. I stood beside Gandalf, him breathing heavily. He looked over and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you, Rhasslairiel." He said and I smiled, looking back at the King.

His eyes widened... his face confused and as a caterpillar would change into a butterfly, the deadness of his eyes was gone, the wrinkles on his face disappeared, his face regained its color, and his hair grew shorter and back to the sandy brown which it had been. He looked around at all the people around him, lingering on me but returning to the woman sitting next to him.

"I know your face." He breathed... "Eowyn!" Eowyn smiled and put her hands on his face, tears gathering in her eyes. Theoden King of Rohan looked up.

"Gandalf?" he breathed, "And Alandia..."

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said, a smile on his lips. I bowed and backed away, coming to stand beside Legolas. We looked at each other, smiling.

With help from his niece, the King of Rohan stood, overlooking his hall with the eyes of wonder.

"Dark have been my dreams of late..." he whispered to himself. He ran his hands together, looking at them with a sad wonder. I looked over to still see Wormtongue under Gimli's boot.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

An old, heavy looking sword sheath was brought to the King, the hand of his sword decorated and carved into many designs as his placed his hand over it, clutching the handle. I watched as this scene slowly played before my eyes, so different than the events usually happening with humans. To any other elf I suppose, this would come and go and the memory would never return, for few elves lived by the day, and not the year, for immortal we were and the troubles of men were not our concern. I looked down... I suppose I was different.

Looking back up at Theoden I saw him turn his gaze to Wormtongue, who had wriggled from underneath of Gimli's boot and was now looking at the King with a frightened, enraged look of disappointment.

"Seize him!" One of the guards said and Wormtongue was grabbed, dragged outside with Theoden at their heels.

I sighed as Wormtongue was thrown down the flight of stairs that led to Meduseld, crying out when he hit the bottom. Theoden stumbled down the steps, his sword out and an enraged look on his face.

"I've only _ever _served you my lord!" Wormtongue cried.

"Your witchcraft," Theoden said, following Wormtongue down the steps, "Would have had me crawling on all fours LIKE A BEAST!"

"Send me not from your sight!"

Theoden's sword swung up over his head and at that moment I knew what he planned to do. "No!" I cried rushing forward but Aragorn got there first.

"No my lord!" Aragorn cried, "No my lord!" Theoden couldnt pass Aragorn's restraining hand. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Wormtongue screamed and ran through the crowd of people that had gathered at the bottom of the stairs, in awe that there King had returned from the dead state that he was in before.

"Hail, Theoden King!" someone from the crowd yelled and everyone bowed. I stood back as Legolas did, not bowing in all body but lowering my head. A sudden realization seemed to come to Theoden's mind and he turned around to look at me...

"Where is Theodred?" he breathed... "Where is my son?" I looked up at Eowyn, whose head was bowed and at Gandalf, who smiled at me. I supposed it was me who would tell him.

"Theodred, King Theoden... is dead. It is said that he was ambushed by orcs." Theoden looked at me, his face twisted in pain and shock... I looked down.

"I am sorry, my lord."...


	10. Chapter 11

"No parent should have to bury their child..." his voice rang in my ear outside in the cold, as I sat on a the steps outside of Meduseld, my head on my knee closest to it.

"No child should have to bury their family either." I whispered to myself...

_They were covered in blood... knives in my mother's skin, an arrow in my father's heart, and my sister's stomach was pierced. _

"Rhasslairiel?" I looked up to see Legolas coming down the steps. Quickly wiping my eyes I smiled at him as he sat by me.

"Hello Legolas." I nearly whispered.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"Just thinking..." I replied, "Living in the past..." I sighed as Legolas put his hand on my back, leaning my head down further, trying to hide my tears. Legolas said nothing and for that I was thankful. His touch improved my thoughts and I had a mind to lean onto him... but...

Gandalf was leading a horse toward Theoden's home, two children upon it and up the steps. Eowyn ran out to take them inside, covering them in blankets. Legolas and I looked at each other, exchanging a worried glance and rushing inside.

"They had no warning!" Eowyn was saying, "They were unarmed. The wild men are moving through the west fold burning as they go. Every cot and tree." Legolas, Aragorn, and I looked at each other.

"Where is Mama?" the little girl cried, as if to add to the effect.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf said, holding out his hand. Theoden sat beside him, his head in his hand, sitting upon his throne heavily, his face thoughtful and full of trouble.

"Ride out and meet him head on." I said forcefully, walking away from Aragorn and standing before the King, ''It's the last thing he'll expect. Draw him away from your women and children." Theoden looked up at me and for a moment I thought he might yell.

"You _must fight! _" Gandalf said, more forcefully though quieter than I.

"You have two thousand good men riding North as we speak." Aragorn added, his hand on his pipe, sitting at the table littered with food. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Theoden stood up, nearly shoving me out of the way. I watched him.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!" Theoden argued, "Eomer cannot help us." He turned to me. "I know what it is you want of me Alandia Wanderer, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you risk it or not." Aragorn argued back. Theoden turned to Aragorn.

"Last I looked," he said. Legolas uncrossed his arms, "Theoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan." Gimli let out a burp, ale dripping down his beard. Legolas and I looked at each other with an amused look on our faces.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked. Theoden turned back to him.

"We will find shelter in Helms Deep." He said and turned to the guard at the door. "Inform the people." He said and watched as the guard left the throne room. I frowned, fire seizing my heart.

"You flee?" I cried, ignoring Legolas's hand on my shoulder. Aragorn stood, "Flee when you should fight! Long I have heard the stories of how wonderful the King of Rohan is! But now I see you for who you truly are... nothing but a cow-" A hand slipped its way over my mouth and Aragorn pulled me back.

"She didnt mean it my lord!" he said, forcefully yet gently pulling me back further. I forced myself out of his grasp. "Did you?" he said, his teeth clenched. I yanked my arm from his hand and looked back at Theoden, my eyes wide and ablaze.

"I apologize, my lord." I said, my teeth clenched, "This is _your_ kingdom." Theoden nodded to me, too infuriated to speak, and stepped back to his throne.

"Helms Deep!" I cried as we walked out of Meduseld, "They flee to the mountains when they should stay and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?" Legolas put his hand on my arm as the people who stood nearby looked at me.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn said, frowning as we walked into the stables. "Helms Deep has saved them in the past."

"But will it be enough this time?"

"There is no way out of the Deep." Gandalf said, "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety..."

"what they will get is a massacre." I said.

"Theoden's will is strong but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." I nodded as Aragorn sighed. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn." He said to Aragorn. "The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." I nodded.

"They will hold." Aragorn said, barely audible. Gandalf nodded once and walked into the stall where Shadowfax stood, running his hand over his mane.

"The Great Pilgrim. That's what you used to call me." Gandalf began to look into the air, as if to no one as he spoke, "Three hundred lives of men I walked this earth and now I have no time!" he seemed frustrated. I opened the gate of the stall.

"Good luck, my search will not be in vain." He said, mounting Shadowfax, "Look to my coming, at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." I bowed and backed out of his way as Aragorn looked at his old friend, a light in his eyes and a near smile in his face.

"Go." Aragorn said. And with that, Gandalf galloped out of the stable.


	11. Chapter 12

The packing was swift, as I ran about throughout the city of Edoras, aiding those who needed it.

Finally the hour came when the people of Rohan began to leave the city. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I rode horses beside the King and his guards, my thoughts of him not improved much.

We rode and walked across the plains and through the mountains slowly, many sick and wounded, being pulled in wagons and such by warriors. I abandoned my horse, walking with the peasants, helping them in whatever they needed.

A child sat on my shoulders as we walked, her little hands in my hair and another boy smiling up at me.

"Me next Lady Alandia! Me next!" I smiled.

"Alright, young one." I said and took the young girl off my shoulders, letting her walk beside me. Smiling widely, she ran to her mother, laughing.

The woman looked back up at me, hoisting the boy onto my shoulders and spinning, the boy laughing. I sped up to walk beside the mother, handing her her boy.

"Oh, Lady Alandia!" the boy whined, "Please one more time?" I picked him up and held him in my arms, his legs wrapped around my middle. Blowing his deep red hair from his dirty face I smiled.

"I'll tell you what " I said, "Give me a few moments to check on others and I'll let you and your sister ride my horse, Niethen, with me, alright?"

A frantic, happy nod and the boy jumped down and held his mother's hand.

"Bless you, ma'am." The woman said and I smiled.

"Do not lose hope." I said and patted her on the shoulder, walking back to my company where Gimli was riding a brown horse that Eowyn was leading. Aragorn and Legolas rode behind them, Legolas looking at me with eyes that shone in the bright sun, even on that cold day.

"It's true you dont see many Dwarf women." Gimli was saying to her, "and if fact, we're so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Eowyn looked back at Aragorn.

"It's the size." I said at the same time Aragorn said, "It's the beards." I held out my arms around my body as Aragorn put his hand to his face. Eowyn smiled and began to try to hold back a laugh as Gimli continued, "This leads to the belief that there are not dwarf women and that dwarfs just spring out of holes in the ground!" Eowyn laughed heartily. "Which of course is rediculo oh!" suddenly the horse that Gimli was on began to run and the Dwarf fell off right onto the ground! I let out a laugh.

"It's alright, nobody panic. That was deliberate, it was deliberate." Gimli said as Eowyn helped him up. Eowyn turned and smiled, her blonde hair blowing back in the wind. Aragorn and her locked eyes and for a moment I noticed a sense of spark between them. The only way I recognized that look is because this, coincidentally was the way that Legolas and I would look at each other.

"Lady Alandia! Lady Alandia!" Four children, two of which I had seen only moments before were running to me, their smiles lighting up their faces even in this dark time.

"May we ride your horse?" they cried, "May we, may we?" I smiled and closed my eyes, picking them up one by one as I mounted Niethen. Two on my back and shoulders and the others sitting on the saddle with me. Aragorn tried not to laugh but failed miserably and I scowled at him.

"Not enough of yourself." Legolas's voice came from the ground me, shaking with laughter, his face was troubled though.

"Oh be silent." I scolded him and rode ahead, letting my horse gallop to the great delight of the children.

Two hours went by and by the time it did, two of the three young girls who had been riding with me had fallen asleep, leaning their heads on my chest and back, soundly breathing.

Suddenly, from the hill ahead of us came screams of one of the guards, screaming in pain as a growl followed. Galloping ahead, barely aware of the children I pulled up next to Aragorn, who was watching Legolas kill an orc who was lying on the ground. A warg lay dead next to it, a great doglike creature whom the orcs rode on.

Legolas pulled the arrow out of the orc's neck.

"A scout!" he called back and my eyes widened, turning around and galloping back to the people, Aragorn at my heels. Three women approached me, asking what was wrong.

"Take them!" I cried and turned around, pulling out my bow as a warg came over the hill. Pulling the string I shot the arrow. It fell dead on the ground.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden cried from his horse as I finished giving the children to the women.

"WARGS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Aragorn cried and leapt onto his horse.

"Keep them safe, and find their families!" I cried to the women who had taken the little children.

"Where are you going?" One of them asked.

"I cant let them have all the fun now can I?" I asked and turned Niethen around, pulling out another arrow and shooting it quicker that sight as I came up next to Legolas. Pulling another arrow into my bow and shooting.

My eyes widened as at least thirty wargs, each with at least one orc on their back came running over the hill.

As I pulled another arrow and shot it the guards of Theoden and my companions came riding behind me on horses, all ready to charge against the wargs. Legolas leaped up onto the horse that Gimli sat on nimbly, riding out into battle.

Another arrow left my bow as Gimli fell off Hasufel and began axing as many orcs as he could, Legolas keeping him protected from all he could.

I needed only to use my bow from my horse during the battle, trying to keep one eye on my friends and the other on my life.

Suddenly, three wargs were around me on my horse. Cursing in Elvish under my breath I leapt from Niethen, shooting one of the orcs and its warg to let him through.

"Get out of here!" I said to him and watched as he galloped away through the battle and over the hill. "Go safe." I said. I knew I was overreacting but there was no use in getting your most trusted friends killed.

The two other wargs were closing in... the orc's faces curled into a sneer. I pulled my bow and...

"Rhasslairiel!" Legolas's voice rang out and an arrow flew right by my ear, causing my hair to whoosh around me. I turned to see an orc that had jumped at me fall, and a spear fall through the warg. Smiling at Legolas I yelled,

"You go on, I've got this one!" Legolas smiled and turned his horse as I pulled out my sword, digging it into the warg's mouth and sending my knife into the orc's face all in one swift move, a smile on my face as all the orc's sword managed to do was cut my face.

They both fell to the ground, dead.

A yell made me turn around to see Aragorn butt heads wit the orc that he has somehow managed to get on a warg with.

Suddenly, the orc kicked Aragorn off the warg, making him hang off the side. Looking over and pulling out an arrow I saw Aragorn dig his knife into the orc's heart, making him fall off of the warg.

_Get off the warg, Aragorn..._ I thought, _**GET OFF THE WARG! **_They were approaching a cliff.

"Aragorn no!" I yelled and watched with horror filled eyes as my friend and companion of many years, Aragorn son of Arathorn Ranger of the North, tumbled off the cliff.


	12. Chapter 13

The rest of the battle went quickly, lasting only about thirty seconds longer before Gimli pulled his ax from the last one.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called, running through the battlefield. I looked back, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Aragorn?" Gimli's voice now. I knelt by the cliff, my head in my hands.

"Rhasslairiel..." Legolas said and put his hand on my back as I knelt. Something else drew Legolas's attention though, a gurgling laugh came from feet away from me of an orc, the same orc which had been on the warg that had attacked Aragorn. I stood and watched as Legolas knelt by the orc.

"Tell me what happened so that I can ease your passing." Gimli growled at him, his ax poised.

"He's... dead..." the orc said in a mocking voice, laughing still, "He took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas's face curled into a scowl and he grabbed the front of the orc's armor.

"You lie!" he growled and I shook my head.

"He does not, Legolas." I said, walking up to him and taking his shoulder as the orc died, an insane smile on his twisted demented face.

"I saw it..." Legolas turned to me, pain on his face, "I tried to stop it, his glove was caught on the saddle... and he... he " Tears fell down my face as Legolas looked down, pulling me close. For a moment I felt comfort in his arms letting the pain of Aragorn's accident try to leave my body. Legolas's hand ran up my back as he bowed his head. Legolas and I walked to the side of the cliff, his eyes reflecting the sadness that stained my face.

No one could have survived that... Theoden turned.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead. Legolas looked at Theoden with eyes that gleamed as the King walked away, leaving the three of us to stand at the cliff.

"Let us go." Legolas said shakily, taking my arm. I pulled away.

"I'm going to find him." I said forcefully, stepping away from them. Pulling out my flute, I played a few tones on it, waiting for Niethen to come through the dead bodies to my side.

"Rhasslairiel, no one could have "

"Legolas," I said fiercely but gently, "Let me go." Legolas began to try to protest but I put my hand on his chest, "Aragorn is strong. I cannot bring myself to believe that he is dead. Please just let me go." Legolas sighed, looking down and nodding to me and letting my arm go.

Niethen rode through the dead bodies of the orcs, wargs, and men alike, riding up to me.

"We need to find Aragorn, friend." I said, smiling at the horse with sad eyes. Patting his neck I made to jump onto his saddle.

"Wait, Rhasslairiel..." It was Legolas, "Wait." I turned to see Legolas standing there, Gimli beside him.

"Yes?" I asked, letting my foot rest on the ground. Not a single word was out before Legolas grabbed my arm and pressed his lips to mine, briefly but passionately. I pulled away quickly, my breath coming out in gasps, a smile on my face.

"I've been waiting for that." I breathed and smiled, pulling him into another kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving into his kiss.

We pulled away from each other, both of us smiling as Legolas ran his hand over my cheek, frowning with amusement at the blood running down my face and on his hand.

With a smile and no other words I leapt onto my horse and galloped off, Gimli smiling at me and Theoden frowning. Turning one last time to look at Legolas, I rode off into the fields, looking desperately for a way to get down to the bottom of the cliff.

One day passed until I found a way down the cliff, a treacherous path full of tumbling rocks and loose soil before me, the death of me and my horse, I feared.

"Come Niethen." I whispered, "Do not fail me now." Niethen looked back at me reproachfully and I smiled.

"Alright then." I said, these were the first words I had spoken all that day, "I'll get off." And off I went, testing each step down the path with my feet, slipping a couple times only to regain my balance as I walked down.

The path twisted and turned as it led me down a canyon like passageway and I sighed.

At the end of the path was a ledge, sticking out from the edge of the canyon. Peeking down, I saw that it was only about Twenty feet down into the river... the side of the cliff slippery and impossible to climb down.

"Oh, Valar help me..." I whispered out loud and stepped back with Niethen, who looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you have a better plan?" I asked him and watched as he looked down and pawed the loose soil shaking his head. I shook my own. "I didnt think so." Then with a last prayer to the Valar, I stepped back, breathing quickly and ran forward, launching myself off the side.

A scream escaped my lips as I crashed into the water, the cold running over my body as my head went under the water.

It took me a little while to fight to the bank of the river, my breath coming out in gasps as I crawled onto the dry land. A hoof of a horse made me look up and I smiled at my black horse Niethen, who stood there looking at me, his head tilted to the side. I scowled at him.

"Thank you for the help, old friend." I said and stood wearily, swinging my leg over the side of his saddle, smiling slightly.

Another hour went by and I came upon a brown horse knelt by a figure, fast asleep. I smiled and knelt by Aragorn son of Arathorn, putting my hand on his cheek.

"Aragorn?" I whispered, putting a few pieces of hair out of his face. "Aragorn? Strider, old friend?" I put my ear to his heart listening... to the faint thump, thump as his heart beat... _he was alive! _

"Alright Aragorn. Time to awaken." I said again and straightened his collar of his shirt, smiling as he looked up at me.

"Rhasslairiel?" he asked, letting me help him sit up.

"Yes, my friend," I said quietly.

"Why are you here and not with Legolas and the others? Why did you come for me when the quest was hopeless?" I smiled.

"Obviously it was not, Aragorn, for here you are. Come. Rohan needs you as Gandalf once said. Come, friend."

Aragorn, his breath coming in short gasps, made to stand up. I helped him as much as he would let me, pulling him up onto his horse, where he fell onto the horse's neck like a bed, his eyes nearly closed.

"Rest, Aragorn." I said gently and grabbed the reins of his horse, leading him through the canyon with the river in the center and out through a better path.

Over the plains we rode, Aragorn gaining more strength all the way until he could control his own horse.

Footsteps reached our ears as we rode, the storm clouds beginning to gather overhead.

"I fear it might rain." I said, looking at Aragorn... but he was not looking at me but over my shoulder, his eyes wide. Coming over the hills and into Rohan walked ten thousand orcs at least, their footsteps ringing out as one, banners and spears being held above them. With shocked eyes I looked at Aragorn.

"Are you well enough to ride faster?" I asked shakily. He nodded.

"For the time being." And with that he took off on his horse, leaning over every now and again, his eyes drooping only every so often.

We rode with as much haste as we could muster until we came to the top of a tall hill.

"Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nin" (Well done Brego my friend) Aragorn whispered to his horse and I smiled, giving him a pat on the arm.

"Hannon le." (Thank you) He whispered and I smiled.

"You are most welcome, dear friend." I said and together we rode down to the bottom of the hill and to the refuge of Helms Deep.


	13. Chapter 14

"Open the gates!" a guard's voice rang out and the great wooden doors were opened. The two of us rode our horses through the many people, looking upon the two of us like we were ghosts. I smiled at one of the little girls whom I had played with on the journey waved. She clutched to her mother and smiled, pointing to me. Her mother smiled as well.

We reached the entrance to the stairwell fine, where people gathered around us, giving shouts of "He's alive!" and "She found him!" But from the shouts came another, a deeper one.

"Where is he? Where is he?" the man's voice shouted and I smiled, "Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill 'im!" it was Gimli as people were pushed out of the way and he emerged, a look of utmost joy on his face. I jumped down off of Niethen, smiling as well. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, ah the most reckless man I ever knew!" he grasped Aragorn around the middle in a hug. "Bless you laddie!"

"Gimli," Aragorn said after a brief hug, "Where is the King?" Gimli nodded in the direction of the halls where Theoden stayed with a smile. And with a pat on the shoulder to Gimli, Aragorn began walking to the hall. Gimli looked at me with a smile on his face.

"You brought him back!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"He would have found his way without me." I said, shaking my head. Gimli smiled.

"Oh!" he said, as if remembering something, "Here. You dropped this at the battle." In his hand was one of my knives that he had given me. I opened my cloak to the side and slipped it into the one empty sheath, beside the other.

"Thank you Gimli." I said, "Now, I must go speak with the King." I walked up the steps, Gimli on my tail just in time to see Legolas hand Aragorn the Evenstar necklace which he had dropped at the battle into his bloodstained hand.

"Hannon le." Aragorn said, bowing his head only a bit. I walked behind him and met Legolas's eyes with a smile.

"You returned." He said and I smiled, letting him take me into his arms. I could see Aragorn looking back over his shoulder at us and could see the smile on his face as our lips met. I broke away from him, smiling again and kissing him a second time, the third since our first.

"I told you I would." I said, "But we are in great danger." I added more urgently. Legolas's eyes wrinkled.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I took his hand.

"Come."

The doors of the hall were thrown open as Aragorn pushed them with force, causing the King and his guards to look up in alarm.

"Aragorn!" Theoden cried out and stood, "You have returned!" he turned to me, "And you, Alandia, with him." I nodded politely. Still wondering why we were even here, why we were not at Edoras still, fighting for the kingdom.

"Yes, my lord." Aragorn said, "But now is not the time for celebrations. A great host of Uruk-hai and orcs alike are coming as we speak."

"A great host you say?" Theoden said, turning back to us. I squeezed Legolas's hand and looked up at him, nodding to confirm Aragorn's story.

"All of Isengard is emptied." Aragorn said, crossing his arms on his stomach.

"How many?" Aragorn looked at me.

"Ten thousand strong at least." I said, a hopeless look on my face.

"_ Ten thousand? _" I nodded.

"It is an army built for a single purpose..." I paused, "To destroy the world of men." Aragorn looked at me and then back at the King.

"They will be here by nightfall." Theoden looked at us before turning away and walking towards the door.

"Let them come!"

We followed him out into the fortress, where people all around were moving about, taking care of children and taking care of others.

"I want every man and young lad able to bear arms." Theoden said to one of the guards. He nodded quickly and walked away from our company leaving us to walk over to the doors leading to the outside of Helms Deep.

"We will cover the coarse way and the way from above," Theoden said as we walked outside, looking about at the defenses to hold Helms Deep. I looked around Helms Deep, measuring the weaknesses and strengths, trying to figure out where we would put who.

Gimli's voice drew me out of my reverie and I looked at him.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai." I nodded to the King, "Their armor is thick and their shields broad." I looked at Theoden, measuring his reaction.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf." Theoden said, growling at Gimli. "I know how to defend my own keep." Then, with a last menacing look at me, he walked off. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I following him after brief glances at each other.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Theoden continued his monolog as we walked through Helms Deep, watching the warriors prepare for battle with haste. "Saruman's hoards will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child!" I exclaimed, forcing my way past Aragorn and coming behind the King. Theoden turned around and grabbed my cloak, pulling my face to his.

"What would you have me do?" he growled. Legolas came behind me and put my hand on my shoulders as they stiffened. "Blind my men? Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"So that's what you want?" I cried, "You will sacrifice your people with words of false wisdom that pour from your mouth, and in the end hope for glory? A coward as I once said, but yet a glorious coward you plan on making yourself."

"Send out riders my lord." Aragorn cut me off, pulling me back and giving me a warning look. "You must call for aid."

"And who will come?" Theoden asked, his glare resting on the man behind my shoulder. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said with passion. I looked at him and gave a tiny smile.

"Gondor!" Theoden moved his face close to Aragorn's fiercely, "Where was Gondor when the Westfall fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-. No Lord Aragorn... we are alone." He walked away.

I leaned my head on a wall gently, my eyes closed.

"Rhasslairiel," Aragorn said, his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. "You must keep your temper around King Theoden."

"He needs to hear the things I say." I argued, "Whether he likes it or not." I looked down and away from my fellows as I walked into the caves with the women and children, watching as men and lads were pulled away from crying and screaming mothers and families. I watched as a boy, not even the age of thirteen yet I would guess was being pulled away by a mother.

"No... no... no! No please! Please! Not my boy!" I looked down and began to walk by her, but I was stopped.

"Please! Please My Lady!" the woman nearly screamed, grabbing hold of the skirt which fell over my legging pants and dropping to her knees. "Please, save my boy!" I stood, looking around with wide, sad eyes before kneeling in front of her, taking her shoulders with both my hands.

"I can promise nothing, ma'am." I said, "But I will, to the best of my skill keep him safe..." I felt helpless, weak, as if I could do nothing. The woman looked at me with amazement.

"Thank you," she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Thank you so much My Lady!" I let go of her and, with a small smile to her, walked away.

Two others I was forced to tell that I would keep their sons safe before I could stand it no more and left the caves into the fortress where I met my three friends, standing with the other men, waiting to be fitted and given swords just in time to hear Aragorn speak.  
"These are no soldiers." He said and I looked at the men around me, barely any of them the proper age to fight in battle.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said.

"Or too few." Legolas added, "Look at them," he continued, "They're frightened, I can see it in their eyes." Many of the people around us turned to look up at Legolas.

"Boe a hyn... neled herain... dan caer menig?" (And they should be... Three hundred... against ten thousand!) Aragorn looked at the ones around him before continuing in Elvish.

"ARWSi beriathar hun ammaeg na ned Edoras." (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.) Aragorn replied

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn exclaimed in the Common tongue, making the ones around him look up in alarm.  
The Ranger from the North turned, without a word to any of you turned and walked away. Legolas went to follow him but Gimli held him back.

"Let him go lad." He said. "Let him be." I looked down and made to leave again before Legolas grabbed my arm.

"Rhasslairiel." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder and the other on my face, "I want you to go into the caves... with the women and children." I looked at him amusingly.

"I'm a warrior Legolas." I said, "I belong here. I belong with you in battle." He looked at me hopelessly and smiled. "Besides, you're not going to have all the fun without me." Legolas smiled.

"I thought you would say that." He said and I nodded.

His lips met mine passionately, not caring that the men around us were looking at us and each other amusedly.

The feeling after the kiss was always the best, his energy still being radiated into my body with his eyes and my lips still wet with the taste of him. A sad smile engulfed my face and I folded him into a hug... slowly... hesitantly, holding him in my arms as he had so often done with me.

Nightfall had come outside and the storm clouds covered the sky. I could tell that the warriors were losing hope, and the dreary weather was doing nothing to improve their moods. Twice I saw the three young men to whom I was supposed to protect and I was beginning to shake deep inside. _Get a hold of yourself, Rhasslairiel! _I thought. _You've fought in many battles before this one. _Shaking my head I smiled to myself, cursing myself lightly for my cowardice... and went to find Aragorn.

I found him after only a few moments, pulling on the last of his armor and weapons. Legolas handed him his sword and the two friends looked at each other.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not lead us astray. Forgive me." He said, "I was wrong to despair." Aragorn looked over Legolas's shoulder at me only for a moment.

"U-moe edhored, Legolas." (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.) he said, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. I smiled and went to the corner of the room, pulling on my leather armor, keeping far away from the chain mail. I pulled an Elvish style helm onto my head out of my pack, the gift that was given to me by Galadriel, its front coming down on my brow like a headdress and my hair weaving in and out through it. The very top of my head was not covered, but only my brow and the back of my head. Indeed it did look like a headdress, just larger and thicker. The designs flowed through the helm like vines on a branch.

In the midst of changing my shirt, not caring that two other males were in the room Gimli came through, pulling on a layer of chain mail, mumbling angrily. As he let go of it the outfit fell to the ground around his feel. Aragorn looked at Gimli in a kind of "are you joking?" kind of way, as Legolas just closed his eyes in amusement.

"It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli said and I tried to hold back a laugh, pulling my new shirt down over my stomach and my vest.  
I pulled on my belt as Aragorn and Legolas looked at Gimli in silent amusement, nodding.

My bow was being slung across my back and the last of my knifes strapped to my body when the sound of a horn blew out into the air. It was higher than any horn I had ever heard... except...

"That is no orc horn." Legolas said and the three of us, leaving Gimli behind to find his way into his clothes, ran out into the keep, following the sound of the horn.

When we got there, the company was already there. Aragorn smiled and I ran down the steps.

"We come to honor that alliance." Halidir of Lothlorien finished and I put my arm around him, pulling him into a one armed hug. I could

feel his breath quicken and I backed away from him, coming to stand by his side, Legolas at mine.

"You are most welcome." I looked at the rows and rows of Elven warriors, each of them holding a bow and clad in dark blue cloaks, covering their bodies.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Halidir said to Theoden. Legolas and I stood on either side of him, smiling at the humans before us.


	14. Chapter 15

I stood back inside the halls of the keep, pulling on the last of my armor, and braiding the last of the hair needed to braid. The cloak from Lorien hung around my shoulders and I pulled my leather arm guards on, clenching my fists a few times and flexing my arm. They were too loose. Sighing, I flipped my arm over and began tightening them with slight difficulty, for things such as these I rarely wore, even for battle.

Gentle hands took my arms, stopping my rough assault on my own arms and I looked up, my green eyes shining into Legolas's blue ones.

"Forgive me." I said, "I did not hear you come in."

"I would hear nothing as well if I were mumbling so loudly an fiercely to myself." He said and took my arm, beginning to gently pull the strings on my arm, tying them to their proper tightness. I smiled when they were done, looking down.

"I dont know what's wrong with me." I said, pushing my sword into my sheath further, "I've never felt like this before battle. Even when they were hopeless I was at ease." Legolas put my hands down. "It's your fault." I said suddenly and turned to Legolas. "It's you. I love you so I'm worried about you an what will happen. This is your faul-" Legolas's lips were on mine for the countless number of times since his first.

"Do not think that you are the only one that worries." Legolas whispered, smiling amusedly at me. I didnt smile back. "I have something for you." Legolas said, reaching into a pocket in his shirt and taking out something. I caught a hint of a small silver chain but whatever was at the bottom of this chain was unseen.

"It was given to me by my mother before she died." Legolas said, holding it to his heart. "And now I pass it on to you. Not long have I known you, but long enough to know that I love you." He held out the gift and I gasped.

At the bottom of the chain, meant to hang around a neck was a leaf jewel, made of green stone and decorated with tiny green jewels, emeralds no doubt. I looked down upon it, tears gathering in my eyes as he placed it around my neck, refusing all things that came from my mouth involving the words "cannot", "accept", and "no".

"Meleth nin," (my love) I whispered and put my arms around his neck. "If we die this night... remember that I share your love for me back to you. Remember that." Legolas's reply was lost, drown in the sound of yet another horn, this time familiar.

The orcs had arrived.

It was moments before all the warriors were in place, I standing with my fellow Elves and Gimli, who stood between Legolas and I, the top of his helm barely visible over the edge of the wall. Halidir stepped beside me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You wear the helm I gave yout." He said quietly. I smiled warmly at him.

"I wear many gifts this night." I replied and watched as Halidir returned to his station at the end of the line.

"Could have picked a better spot." Gimli said, trying to jump to see as the army of Uruk-hai came through the night. Legolas laughed and I looked out into the face of the enemy, my cocky feeling already bestowing itself upon me. I was ready for them, no longer afraid. I would never be the typical Elven woman, staying away from battle and keeping far from the authority of men. I controlled myself... and I controlled my fate. I thought of the women in the caves... _I will never be them. _

Aragorn came to stand behind us.

"Lad," Gimli said, "By the luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night." Legolas looked down at him, his eyes swooping over me before back out at the enemy. Lightning reflected the faces of my companions.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Let us hope they last the night." I looked at Gimli with another amused smile on my face. Aragorn, giving Legolas a pat on the shoulder and a brief hug to me began to walk away again... just as it began to rain, the water making soft pitter patter noises on the armor worn by so many warriors.

"Not improving the mood." I whispered to myself.

The orcs were only feet from the wall of Helms Deep, stopping at a line, ready to charge at us. From far away I could hear Aragorn, prepping the Elves for the night that might end their lives... that might end all of our lives.

"A Eruchin, u-dano I faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas!" (Show them no mercy for you shall receive none). An orc's roar rang out through the air and I smiled. _Let them do their worst. _I thought. I have not had a challenge like this in many years.

Gimli, meanwhile, was trying to jump to look over the edge. "What's happening out there?" he cried.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked, "Or would you like me to find you a box?" a laugh escaped my lips unwillingly and, to my surprise, Gimli joined in.

The orcs banged their spears on the ground and roared, no doubt trying to scare the warriors. The faces of the Elves around me remained either sinister or emotionless, though I could tell the men were frightened. An arrow shot from the bow of a shaking old man and hit one of the orc in the neck, making him fall forward.

"Dartho!" (HOLD!) Aragorn cried, holding up his hand, "Tangado a chadad!" (Prepare to fire!) I readied my bow.

"Faeg i-varv... din na lanc a nu ranc." (Their armor is weak at the neck... and beneath the arm.) Legolas said, no doubt to me but I did not look over to see who he was talking to, focusing on my aim.

"Leithio I philinn" (RELEASE THE ARROWS!) Was the cry from Aragorn and I smiled, letting go of my arrow and watching as the many arrows from the Elves flew past me and down to the orcs.

"Did you hit anything?" Gimli cried, looking at me. I smiled.

"That's two." I said and Legolas looked over, along with Gimli.

"You're playing too?" he asked and I nodded, shooting another.

"Three..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Send them to me, come on!" Gimli shouted.

"Ten..."

I could feel the arrows whizzing past me from the orcs and hitting the Elves around me, making them fall to the ground, their screams to remain in my memory forever.

"Fourteen..."

"Pendraith!" (Ladders!) Aragorn warned and I kept my arrow poised, shooting the one closest to the ladder that was being put up.

"Good!" Gimli shouted out. I laughed.

"Seventeen..."

I pulled out my sword as they boarded the wall, attacking the nearest one and sending my sword through its gut.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouted.

"I'm on seventeen!" was the reply. Both of the males looked at me as I pulled my sword out of the orcs belly.

"Twenty one!" I shouted. Gimli stomped his foot.

"I'll have no pointy ears outscoring me!" Gimli yelled and turned, killing another orc.

I slashed my sword around, hitting any orc that dare come near. Any of the Uruk-hai far enough away to shoot, I did so.

"Nineteen!" Legolas shouted. I smiled.

"Twenty four..." Killing as many of the orcs coming up the ladder as I could, I pushed it down, carefully counting the ones that were lost. Shrugging I guessed around five, though it had to be more, and added that...

"Thirty..."

Gimli's shouting counts could be heard all the way to the ends of the earth with needed as he shouted out his count of the orcs that he killed.

Down below the wall I looked, shooting my arrows to kill any orcs trying to get to the ladders, but saw something not to my liking.  
One orc ran through a path made by others, holding a fire, sparking like a firework, the smoke making a trail as he ran.

"Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!" (Bring him down, Legolas! Rhasslairiel, kill him! Kill him!) Legolas and I shot arrows together, each one lodging itself into its skin. I never missed... but it was not enough. He threw himself into the hole at the bottom of the wall, used for a drain as far as I knew. He was... my eyes widened in shock... right below me.

The moment he threw himself in the wall exploded and for a moment I felt weightless before I looked down. Bits of rock were falling with me, and all too soon I hit the ground, my head hitting small pebbles on the ground and stars blinking before my eyes. I stood slowly, trying to get my bearing and looked up in time to see Gimli jump from the ledge above us, yelling out Aragorn's name onto the orcs that were trying to attack Aragorn and me.

"Gimli!" I cried and pulled out my bow.

The elves behind us shot their bows as well, aiming for whatever orc they could... but could we hold them for long?

"Hado I philinn! Herio!" (Hurl the arrows! Charge!)

"Forty one..." I counted as orcs and Elves alike charged at each other, meeting head on with their spears and their swords. I nearly dodged an oncoming spear, swearing when it cut the sleeve of my shirt. I began to feel blood run down it.

"Forty five..."

Countless hours went by... days even for all I knew and we pushed on, killing as we went. More than once I saw the young men that I was supposed to protect, and three times I saved each of their lives. But I could feel the strength of Rohan failing, the men weakening. All faces around me were covered in dirt and blood. Everywhere I looked there was a dead body. I could not save these young men from whatever fate the Valar bestowed upon them. It was a terrible feeling.

"Aragorn!" Theoden's voice rang out, "Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" Aragorn nodded and began screaming orders.

"Rhasslairiel!" he cried. I turned from the Uruk-hai that I had just pulled my sword out of his neck, "To the keep!" I nodded and watched as Legolas and another warrior dragged Gimli, kicking and screaming, out of battle and into the keep.

"Halidir!" a horror struck voice rang out next to me and I turned looking up to see Halidir fall to the ground, an ax in his back. Aragorn and I rushed up to him, killing any in our way.

"No!" I shouted and ran up the stairs, grabbing Halidir by the shoulders and holding him... his head fell back onto my arm... he was dead. A tear ran down my face as I laid my lips to his forehead, closing his eyes with my finger. In a fit of rage, I drew my sword, Aragorn next to me and began killing all within my sight. Aragorn son of Arathorn and I leapt onto a ladder and let it fall, rushing into the keep.

Things were not better in there. The orcs had broken through the door and were now making their way inside, nearly every warrior that had been on the field now inside, keeping the Uruk-hai from entering the door. The King Theoden leaned against the wall, his arm on his wounded shoulder.

"Keep them out!" he shouted. Aragorn, Gimli, and I turned.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked...

"As long as you can give me." Aragorn and Gimli turned to go out the side door, me with them before turning around.

"Where's Legolas?" I asked. Aragorn looked at me.

"He's fine I'm sure." He said, "Just not here." Closing my eyes and praying a quick prayer to the Valar for his safety, I followed them.

It was nearly quiet outside of the side door and on the side of the keep, where we walked alongside the wall on a narrow pathway, peeking around the corner at the rows of orcs trying to breach the doors.

"Oh, come on we can take 'em!" Gimli said forcefully, looking up at Aragorn and I after the rows of orcs. We looked at each other.

"It's a long way." Aragorn said quietly and Gimli looked again, this time sighing and looking at me. He looked down.

"Toss me..." he mumbled, just loud enough to hear. Aragorn looked down at him.

"What?" he asked. I struggled with all that I had not to laugh.

"I cannot jump the distance so you'll have to toss me." A laugh was arising in my throat and Gimli looked at me. "Shut up, Elf!" he said and I breathed deeply, trying to contain myself. Aragorn put one arm around his friend as I crouched out of the way.

"Wait, uh, wait!" Gimli said, "Dont tell the Elf..." I looked down, pulling an arrow from my bow.

"Not a word." Aragorn gave Gimli no time to say anything before throwing him across the crevice and into the roadway of orcs. I pulled my arrow onto my bow and released three times before jumping.

"Sixty seven..."

Each minute seemed like an hour as we stood there, battling and throwing orcs off the side of the platform from which we stood, keeping them away from the gate that the men inside tried to fix with wider boards.

"Gimli, Alandia, Aragorn!" the voice of the King finally called. I turned around. "Get out of there!" Nodding, I turned back around at the sound of an approaching enemy, sending an arrow through his throat.

"Aragorn, Rhasslairiel!" I turned my gaze up to see Legolas throw down a rope.

"You two go ahead!" I called, killing another orc. "I'll get the next flight." Aragorn, with a pat to my shoulder grabbed the rope and Gimli and let Legolas pull them up.

I still stood on the platform, fighting with all I had, orc and my own blood mixing on my clothes, and my strength just beginning to weaken. I fought with joyous skill though, every one of an enemy slain sending energy through me.

"Seventy two..."

Something collided with my face painfully, earning a grunt from me and I stumbled back, only inches away from the ledge as I was unaware of then. Striking the orc that hit me I pulled my sword from his heart... but one too many movements sent me off balance... and once again that battle I felt myself falling.

"No!" Legolas's voice called and Aragorn yelled "Rhasslairiel!"

The world seemed to go by slower than it should as I fell, looking down at the dead bodies of my fellow Elves. Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, a stake, a ledge appeared, no doubt what had used to be a stairwell of some sort. Reaching out, I grabbed it, the weight of my fall and myself causing the hand that I had grabbed it with to strain, and my shoulder to twist in an unnatural way.

"Now what?" I asked myself and shook my head. I looked down onto the army of orcs trying to get into another doorway and closed my eyes, trying with all my might to pull myself onto the tiny ledge that I held onto.

I cursed. Arrows flew from below me, ricocheting off the walls next to me and I looked down to see orcs with crossbows, shooting their arrows.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain as an arrow lodged itself into my arm. I fell...

A sickening crack reached my ears as I hit the ground, and with horror I realized that my shoulder had been broken from its socket. I sighed and let my head fall back... and I knew no more.

Seconds later, not only as it seemed to me, did I open my eyes, having only hit my head a slight bit when I fell to see an orc standing over me. He wore not helmet, letting me see the mess underneath of blackened brown skin and sharp teeth... a truly terrifying sight...

Yet he just stood there... why was he not killing me? My breath came in frightened gasps... but he did not kill me. Giving me a growl, the orcs passed me by, rushing to the keep.

"The castle is breached!" I could hear yells from above. "Retreat, retreat!" Standing up I stood to face the orcs around me, thousands it seemed. I pulled my bow up from the ground and pulled an arrow into it, killing orc after orc quicker than sight as I made my way for a flight of stairs, any flight of stairs... I could not take them alone... I needed to get inside.

I fought my way up the steps, earning cuts and bruises as I went, orcs closing in from every angle...

But I made it...

"Eighty seven!" I shouted as I threw open the doors, ripped the arrow still in my arm from my arm causing heavy amounts of blood to run down my shirt and onto the floor, and ran in, the rest of the guards and warriors following right behind me.

"Rhasslairiel!" Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli rushed forward. Legolas took me into his arms as Aragorn put his hand on my face and Gimli wrapped his arms around my middle. I laughed and backed away from all of them.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling as Legolas engulfed me into his arms again. "We have to help them."

Rods of wood held the doors shut as best they could, and people pushed others into the doors, trying to keep the Uruk-hai out.  
"The fortress is taken!" Theoden said, a tired, resigned look on his face, "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it." I shouted and grabbed the bench that Aragorn and Legolas brought over.

"They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn added and stepped up in front of Theoden, his voice ringing out with frustration.

I switched mine to a calmer note. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" I asked. Theoden said nothing, "_Is there no other way? _"

"There is one passage," the "head guard" it looked like said, "It leads into the mountains... but they will not get far the Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!" Aragorn shouted, pushing him. I struggled to push back the door, my shoulder screaming in protest.

"So much death..." Theoden said, "What can men do against such reckless hate?" Aragorn looked at the King.

"Ride out with me." He said bravely. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Theoden said.

"For Rohan." I said, backing away from the mass of men holding back the door. "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli said.

"Gandalf's words!" I exclaimed and with Aragorn rushed to the window...

"Yes..." Theoden said, "Yes... the horn of Helm Hammerhund shall sound in the deep... _one last time! _"

"Yes!" Gimli shouted. I smiled and pulled out my bow, pointing it at the door with Legolas at my side.

The door was breaking...

"Now for wrath!" Aragorn drew his sword, "Now for ruin! And the red dawn!" The horn rang out through the air just as the door broke in, and the company of those defending Rohan, who rode on horses charged, swords drawn at the enemy, riding out into the day. I clutched Niethen with one hand, the other wielding my sword and striking down any orc in my path.

"Eighty nine... ninety... ninety one..."

A white rider appeared on the hill as I looked up to it, recognizing the rider not only clad in white as Gandalf the White smiled at me, but the one beside him... it was Eomer, son of Eomund and nephew to the King... come to help his uncle at last. One thousand men at least came running down the hill, yelling out loud and wielding their swords, killing all in their path as a blinding white light came from behind them.

An hour went by and the few orcs out of the tens of thousands that had once came began to flee into the hills, flee or be killed.

"Victory!" Theoden yelled, holding up his spear, "Victory!" I leapt from my horse, laughing along with Gandalf and smiling with Legolas, who had his arms around me again, as if he would never let me go. I was grateful.

I pulled away from him and looked at the two standing before me, so different in race and appearance... yet so alike though they did not know it.

"Well out with it." I said, "How many?" Gimli raised his head proudly.

"Seventy eight." He said. Legolas sighed and turned to me.

"Sorry, Gimli." He said though, "I got ninety." I smiled the widest. "How about you Rhasslairiel?"

"Ninety seven." Gimli roared.

"Ninety seven?!" he cried, "An she-elf beat me?!" He turned away, walking over to stand with Aragorn. Legolas looked at me in awe.

"Only seven ahead of you." I said, "Stop looking at me like that." I took the wet cloths that women were passing out and began to pat Legolas's face with it, wiping off all the grime. Legolas closed his eyes, an amused smile on his face.

When it was clean I smiled. "Now I can see you." I said. Legolas smiled and took it from me, this time wiping my face of all the blood as I had done with him. I hissed as he drew it across a cut on my forehead.

"How did you get that?" he asked. I reached up to touch it... it had stopped bleeding, not too bad just a scratch.

"I dont... know actually." Legolas laughed and finished. I smiled and turned away from Legolas, walking away to the back of the castle, where young lads met with their mothers and old ones with their families.


	15. Chapter 16

The battle for Helms Deep was won, the victory was ours and I smiled at the thought, ignoring the pain in my right arm which was tied up in a sling around my neck.

We rode through the Fangorn Forest slowly, adding to the eerie feeling that we all had in our hearts. Niethen snorted nervously and I reached down with my good hand to pat his neck.

Gandalf rode in the front of the line, upon the white horse Shadowfax, his hair turned from the grey that I had always known it to be to the White, as his robes had as well. He was now a White Wizard, on of the most powerful, thought Black was more powerful still. He wore a face of worry as his eyebrows wrinkled on his forehead and he kept his white staff aloft.

Behind Gandalf rode King Theoden, ruler of Rohan, still as proud as ever for the victory of his people, his head held high. He rode with his head held higher than usual but still looked around with the same worry that Gandalf did on his usually kind face. He wore a crown upon his head and a slight layer of armor as he rode.

Next came Aragorn, son of Arathorn, riding a brown horse, the usual look of patience on his face, though I never knew exactly what he was thinking about. He was a Ranger, as was I, and a great friend to me for many years. He had brown, almost black, hair that fell to his shoulders and brown eyes that could either pierce you or sooth you. He wore browns, blacks, and greens, the hood from Lothlorien adorned upon his back. A sword hung at his side and a wrapped up bow and quiver of arrows on his back. Not the best archer of our group but excellent nonetheless.

Behind Aragorn rode two that you would never suspect to ride together... a Dwarf and an Elf.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and son to Thranduil rode in the front of the horse. Long blonde hair and shocking blue eyes stuck out mostly in his appearance, along with his pointed ears, as was the appearance of Elves. He too wore the cloak given to him in Lothlorien and kept his bow, arrows, and two short swords on his back. Legolas was the Elf I loved... and I hope that he loved me for when the time was necessary his lips would find no excuse to be on mine. We looked after one another and even then he would turn to look at me, give me a smile and continue on his way.

Gimli, son of Gloin, and also a dear friend of mine sat behind the Elf on the white horse. He was stout and wore a helm with the markings of a Dwarven art over his dark red hair. His beard nearly covered his mouth, making it impossible to see if it was open or not. He wore a small ax on his back and held one in his hand. I smiled as he shook his head at Legolas, looking back at me again.

I rode behind them, mounted on my black horse Niethen. An Elf Ranger I was, skilled in the art of fighting and tracking, running from my past. I suppose I was fair looking for an Elf, with long brown hair and an oval, porcelain face, deep green eyes and a thin body, though curvy. I too wore weapons, though many Elves would suggest otherwise. A bow sat on my back and arrows, two knives (a gift from Gimli) and a dagger in my boot were my main source of protection. The other knives and daggers hidden in my body were just precaution. My right arm hung around my neck by a sling and I looked down, remembering when I fell and hurt it... remembering the Uruk-hai standing above me... and then walking away... I asked myself this question one million times... _Why didnt they kill me?_ One million and one.

Eomer rode behind me, the nephew to the King with shoulder blade length blonde hair and blue eyes, a fierce, though handsome face and a loyal disposition to his uncle. I knew little about him. Alandia was what the people of Rohan called me for I resided there for a few months once... Rhasslairiel wasnt easy for their tongues.

We rode in silence through the forest, on the way to Isengard I was sure until the sunlight finally began to shine through the trees and onto our horses, shining off Shadowfax like a star.

My eyes widened as I saw two small figures sitting upon the broken wall of Isengard, the land behind them flooded and burned, the only thing left standing was the Tower of Saruman, tall and black. I shielded my eyes.

Merry! Pippin! I whispered to myself and rode forward, smiling at the surprised look on Pippins face. They each held a pipe in their hands, and food sat on the wall around them. I smiled, _typical Hobbits _.

"Welcome, my lords... and lady, to Isengard!" Merry exclaimed drunkenly.

"You young rascals!" Gimli exclaimed from the back of Legolas's horse. Aragorn and I smiled at each other, his smile seeming to reach up to his ears. I had not seen him smile like that in a long time. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you... _feasting! _and... and _smoking!_"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts." Pippin said. Gimli looked at him as there was a pause. "The salted pork is particularly good." I looked down at Gimli to see him looking up at them... his mouth seeming to water.

"Salted pork?" he asked curiously. My smile widened.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard." Merry said a matter-of-factly. I looked at Aragorn.

"Treebeard?" I mouthed. He just smiled and didnt answer. "Well then come on you two!" I said turning back to the Hobbits, "Get on a horse and take us to him." Merry and Pippin smiled and Pippin jumped right for Niethen, making him rear back. Just as Merry was climbing down I held up a finger. "But first," I said, "Give Gimli some pork." Gimli smiled as Merry handed a strip to him, before tasting it, though not eating slowly, he was enjoying it.

Merry jumped on the back of Aragorn's horse as Pippin jumped on mine and we rode into Isengard through the water and fallen trees and ladders and equipment like such.

"Young Master Gandalf..." I looked up and my eyes widened, my mouth falling open... it was a talking tree... I smiled... _an ent _I thought.

_Young Master Gandalf? _I continued to think... _I've never heard him called that before... young?_ "There's a wizard to manage here... locked in his tower." I drew my attention back to what was happening.

"And there Saruman must stay." Gandalf said, "Under your guard, Treebeard."

"Well lets just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said, jerking his head a bit.

"No..." Gandalf said, "He has no power anymore."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard said, in his slow, deep voice. "Trees will come back to live here..." Pippin grabbed onto my arm and dropped from Niethen, trudging through the water, up to his waist, looking at something. "Young trees... wild trees..."

"Pippin?" I said.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called at the same time. I made to jump down from Niethen but Gandalf rode there ahead of me. Looking around Gandalf I saw Pippin pick up a large, round ball.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed slowly.

"Peregrin Took." Gandalf's voice exclaimed sternly, "I'll take that my lad." I frowned... what was it? Pippin looked down at it for a moment, "Quickly now!" Gandalf took it swiftly from Pippin and wrapped it in his cloak before frowning at Pippin and turning his horse the other way.

"Come." Gandalf said, "We ride for Edoras again. There we will rest." I leaned my head back on my neck, rolling it from side to side, hearing the bones crack and pop loudly. Legolas looked over and I opened my eyes before looking at him.

"What is it meleth nin?" I asked. Legolas shook his head, smiling.

"Nothing, Rhasslairiel..." he said, "Nothing."

We rode through the plains of Rohan quickly, the city of Edoras not far from where we were and soon it came into view as we galloped across the plains. I held tight to Niethen with my left hand, my right bouncing painfully on my chest. I wrinkled my nose in discomfort.

"I am fine!" I told Legolas as he touched my arm, our horses being put into the stables. I patted Niethen on the neck. "He worries too much..." I whispered to my horse. Niethen rubbed his head onto mine and I smiled.

"I saw your face when we were riding. I am not blind." Legolas argued, "Let me see your arm!" I backed away.

"If you touch it I shall stab you." I said seriously. Aragorn came up behind me and laughed.

"Trust me Legolas, for I have known her many years. If she does not want you to touch something... you will not touch it." I smiled at him. "Fortunately I know how to counter it." Aragorn suddenly said and turned me around quickly, grabbing my left arm. "Let me see your arm." Aragorn said. I looked down.

"No!" I exclaimed and turned away from him. Aragorn looked at me solemnly before holding up a chain. I noticed my necklace on it, decorated with a green leaf and many emeralds, the one that Legolas gave me the night of the battle at Rohan.

"Give it back, Aragorn." I said solemnly. He smiled.

"Then let me see your arm."

Finally sighing I closed my eyes a bit before holding out my arm, still in the sling. Legolas watched, a smile on his face. I scowled at him.

"There." Aragorn said after retying the sling, "That wasnt so bad was it? Your shoulder should stop swelling tomorrow and the arrow wound should stop bleeding then as well. You can take off the sling then." I looked at him, fury rising in my heart for no apparent reason.

"What are you now a Ranger, warrior, and a doctor?" I said, backing away from both of them. Gimli came in the door of the stable, a worried look on his face.

"Rhasslairi-"

"Dont, Aragorn." I said angrily. "I know why you two treat me like this. Always playing caretaker and acting like I'm a child... its because I'm a woman." Aragorn went to protest sadly. "No, Aragorn!" I cut him off, "I cant stand it anymore! I can take care of myself, both of you. I've been doing it for hundreds of years before you were born Aragorn! Who had to carry on alone when Brot killed my family? Me! I took care of myself then, I can take care of myself now. I'm not just some lovely little lady who needs to be looked after because she might get into trouble and hurt herself." I turned to Legolas, "I killed more orcs than you or Gimli!" Legolas opened his mouth. "No!" I exclaimed again, turning, "Just leave me be!" and with that I turned and walked out of the stables, leaving the three men behind me to stare at each other stupidly.


	16. Chapter 17

Tears blinded my eyes and I refused to let them fall as I walked through Edoras blindly, not knowing or caring where I was going. I needed to be alone.

I left the city walls and went out into the plains, walking this way and that before I finally came to a boulder, not a half a mile from Edoras and sat on it, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. _I shouldnt have said all those things. _I thought bitterly, _I know Aragorn wouldnt treat me like that... Oh what am I doing here? _I cried in my head. _I should be back at Edoras. _The sky was growing dark as I looked up the first stars were coming into the sky. Wiping my eyes one last time I walked away from the boulder and took off at a quick pace to the Golden Hall.

I stood in the back of Meduseld as Theoden addressed his people, Legolas and Gimli on the other side of the room from me. Legolas made to come to me but Gimli held him back. I smiled sadly at the Dwarf, who gave me a wink.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden said to the standing men. I could see Eowyn and Eomer standing on either side of their uncle and Aragorn in the front. Looking at the sad look on his face I felt guilty and turned away. _You overemotional fool. _I thought but when the man in front of me turned to glare at me, thinking I was speaking of his King did I realize that I had spoken aloud. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" was the chorus from the men and they drank heartily. I watched each of their faces, some of them sad, others proud.

Festivities were held that night in the dining halls of Meduseld, singing and drinking and eating. I held an apple in my hand, pausing only as I walked to see Eowyn hand Aragorn a goblet of wine and him drink it before approaching Gandalf, standing beside him.

It was a few moments before he spoke. "I know what happened in the stables, Rhasslairiel." He said. I sighed and looked down.

"It was how I felt at the time." I said quietly, watching Pippin and Merry dance and sing a joyous song, dancing on the table as men and women gathered around them, laughing and clapping to the beat of the song. "It's just this confounded injury..." I said, shaking my arm. Gandalf looked at it. "No one else in our company was hurt like I was... and not that it's much its just... well Legolas wanted me to stay in the caves with the women and children, they constantly insist on taking care of me all the time... and it may be that they just care more than others but... I dont know Gandalf... could I be overreacting?" Gandalf seemed to think for a few moments.

"No, Rhasslairiel." He said, "But shouting out like that was most unnaturally rude. I've never seen that from you. It is true that you are the only woman, though an elf you may be, who travels through such perils with us... I think that the fact that there is only one woman with us and you are such good friends with Aragorn, makes the ones who care most about you so protective. I do not think that they doubt your capability to handle yourself because you are a woman... but the fact that you are female does add to the problem. It does contribute to their actions I do not doubt." I could see Aragorn coming out of the corner of my eye and hastily turned back to Gandalf, who was laughing at the two Hobbits singing and dancing.

"I do wish to apologize for my actions to them and bid them my love, though keep my argument strong... but I just dont know if they'll accept it." Gandalf turned to me and smiled.

"Sometimes the hardest things in life is talking to those we care about... for they are the ones we are most scared of to lose." Aragorn was standing behind me and I looked once more into Gandalf's eyes before nodding and walking away, grabbing a bit of bread and walking outside, standing on the side of the terrace, my feet planted on the ground apart from each other. I sighed.

Footsteps behind me made me freeze, my hand resting on my stomach and my other hanging on my side. I could tell by the quick light steps that it was Legolas. He was alone.

My hood was drawn over the sides of my face but I could still see that he was standing next to me, not talking, not moving. Finally I turned to him.

"Legolas."

"Rhasslairiel."

I smiled, "Legolas, I am sorry for the way I acted this afternoon. I felt like I was being babied... I didnt like it."

"You were being babied." Legolas replied simply, "You were right. We do pay closer attention to you because you are a woman... and the one that we care for the most... we cant..."

"You cant help it." I said, "You're men." Legolas smiled.

"Yes..." he said, "We are male..." but I wasnt listening anymore. Tilting my head up, my hood still on my head I let my lips meet his, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. Legolas's hand brushed my cheek and I smiled.

"I _can _take care of myself." I said and turned from him before smiling wider. Legolas turned his head to see Aragorn coming to stand just feet behind me, though more to the right. I could see him from the corner of my eye. He held a pipe in his hands.

"The stars are veiled." Legolas said quietly, "Something stirs in the east." I exchanged a glance with Legolas as I began to feel it too. "A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving."

"Oh I can't take it anymore!" I nearly shouted, turning to Aragorn and meeting him in the face. "I'm sorry alright?" Aragorn smiled and stood beside me, his boots making soft thumps on the ground. I looked at him as he ran his fingers through my hair, brushing it out of my face.

"You are my dear friend of many years, Rhasslairiel." He said quietly. I looked back at him, "It would pain me greatly to see you hurt and I would blame myself for the rest of my life as I do with that arm of yours. I should have let you go first I should have-" I smiled and shook my head.

"No," I said moving my arm to hold my shoulder, "This was my fault."

"But I still feel responsible." Aragorn said, his deep voice ringing through my eardrums like an old friend.

"It's alright Aragorn..." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek as we did so often, "I'm sorry I shouted at you. I overreacted. I just wanted to be treated like an equal." Aragorn smiled widely.

"You're better than equal." He said. I smiled and stepped away from him, pointing at his chest.

"I'll remember that." I said and laughed, turning back to the scene before us.

"Did you really kill more Uruk-hai than Legolas and Gimli?" Aragorn asked curiously. I smiled.

"I beat Legolas by seven and Gimli by-"

"He is here." Legolas's voice made me start and turn, looking at him cautiously. I shut my eyes.

"Yes, he-"

"Gandalf!" There were shouts from the inside of the home outside of the castle that we were residing in, the servant's quarters I believed it was. The three of us exchanged glances and ran toward the door.

The sight that awaited me made me stop and stare in horror. Pippin had the stone that he had found in his hands, fire erupting from it as he thrashed on the ground, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Aragorn immediately reached down with a cry and grabbed the ball, sweat immediately running down his face and his eyes rolling up into his head. I caught him as he fell as Legolas grabbed his shoulders. Gandalf threw his cloak over the ball.

"Fool of a Took!" He cried and turned, facing the young Hobbit. Aragorn opened his eyes and stood, his hair falling into his face.  
"I'm fine." He whispered in response to my worried look. I turned back to the scene before me.

Gandalf knelt down by Pippin, one hand on his face and the other holding his hand. Pippin seemed to be lost in a dream, his eyes half open, his face not moving. Gandalf put his hand to his forehead, and across his face.

With gasps of fright Pippin began to breathe, turning his face into Gandalf's hand.

"Look at me." Gandalf said nearly unemotionally. Pippin looked into his face.

"Gandalf? Forgive me..."

"Look at me! What did you see?"

Pippin closed his eyes painfully, "A tree... there was a white tree... in a courtyard of stone... it was dead... the city was burning..." Aragorn and I exchanged glances, Aragorn's face more troubled than I had ever seen it.

"Minas Tirith... is that what you saw?" Gandalf inquired.

"I saw... I saw _him! _" I stood up straight, away from my leaning down position, my eyes wide. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him... _speak! _"

"He asked me my name... I didnt answer... he hurt me." I closed my eyes.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf demanded. Pippin's eyes widened for just a moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing..." he whispered. Gandalf continued to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he demanded. Pippin nodded before his head fell to the side in a dead faint. Legolas put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and shook my head helplessly. There was nothing we could do about this.

Gandalf stood, turning to us.

"We should get some sleep." He said, "Tomorrow is nearly here... things must be done." Aragorn nodded and wiped his hair out of his face, looking at the two Elves standing beside him. His jaw was set. I, having seen this look before, shook my head and jerked it toward the door.

"Outside." I mouthed and watched as Gandalf lied back down, the stone tucked back into his arm. Aragorn looked at me but followed nonetheless.

"You cannot go to Minas Tirith." I said as soon as we were outside. Aragorn turned to me.

"They need to be warned!" He protested. I took his shoulders, Legolas was standing in the doorway.

"Please, Aragorn." I said. "Do you know what you going back to Gondor would mean to the steward. No doubt your heritage has reached his ears. He will have you killed for treason!" Aragorn looked down.

"I suppose now is the time to choose, Aragorn..." I said, "You can either be the Ranger... or take your rightful place as the King of Gondor, old friend." Aragorn shook his head slightly, his hand on his forehead. I reached up my hand gently and turned his face to face me.

"I still stand by what I said years before, Aragorn son of Arathorn." I whispered, "Gondor would be most enhanced if you were their King."

Without another word to my friend I turned and went back into our sleeping quarters, lowering myself into the cot laid on the ground and wrapping the blankets around me. Without really wanting to, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I was riding Niethen, the sky was tinted the greys of twilight and the moon had just begun to peek its crescent shape into the sky. I was alone even though I didnt know why and rode swiftly, the wind blowing through my hair.  
Suddenly, the Great Eye of Sauron exploded in front of me. Niethen reared and I fell off the back, hitting the ground with a thumb. I watched as my horse rode away, still on my back. I looked up at the fiery ball, coming right for me, my eyes wide. I gasped. _

_**I see you... **_

"Ah!" I nearly yelled, sitting up, a knife in my hand, ready to strike. My breathing came short and heavy and I shook my head, replacing the knife by my side and leaning my head into my hand... this was not the first dream that the eye of Sauron had haunted. I shook my head.

Looking over I saw that Gimli still slept, even through the event only hours before, Legolas in the corner and Aragorn almost next to me. I threw off my blankets, standing up and strapping on my belt and throwing my cloak over my head. I needed to really be alone.  
Legolas woke to find my bed empty and my belt and cloak gone. Frowning, no doubt, he stood and walked out the door... only to find me where I was standing the night before, in the same position, though now thinking of something else.

"Rhasslairiel?" He said. I could see the sky lighting slowly, the horizon only lined with red... it would be dawn soon. I turned my head and looked at him.

"You should be sleeping." I said, smiling at him. He came to stand by me, putting an arm around my waist. I looked at him, as I was nearly his height, only off by a few inches, making me about Aragorn's height, and thought for a moment... really about nothing.

"Why are you not?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Bad dream."

"Do you wish to discuss it?" Legolas asked. I looked down and shook my head.

"Only know this." I said, turning to him in his arm, "This is not the first time the Great Eye has haunted my dreams." Legolas nodded and I smiled, giving him a kiss and turning away.

"I will leave you be." Legolas said, before smiling and walking back into the sleeping quarters. I sighed and watched as the sun rose.


	17. Chapter 18

The sun shone high through the windows of Meduseld as we stood there, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I standing on one end of the room in a straight line. Pippin and Merry sitting on a bench on the other. Theoden stood in the very middle, Gandalf in front of him. I watched the King of Rohan warily... how would he take this news?

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf said, "A fool... but an honest fool he remains." Pippin looked up at me sadly, like a child about to take a punishment. I smiled at him. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gimli let his breath out.

"We've been strangely fortunate," Gandalf continued, "Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan." (took me forever to find that word in the book... and then I remembered... the movie is off! This part is still supposed to be in the Two Towers... Shelob's Lair is where it ends. Nice huh?) "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." Aragorn looked down as I looked at him. "His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil must come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still." Aragorn continued to look at Gandalf, "Strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men." Aragorn looked at Gandalf, his face dangerous but troubled. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden looked down. "Tell me," he said. I looked at the King that I so disliked, fire in my eyes... _This had better not be another cowardly challenge! _I thought fiercely. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"You-" but Legolas put a hand on my shoulder and Aragorn and Gimli looked at me nervously. I breathed hard, trying to control my anger. Cowardice was not something I tolerated.

"I will go," Aragorn said coldly, looking at Theoden.

"No!" Gandalf and I said at the same time.

"They must be warned!" he argued as he did the night before.

"They will be." Gandalf replied and I smiled as he approached the Ranger. His voice was low. "You must come to Minas Tirith by the boat. Follow the River... look to the Black Ships." He turned to everyone else, "Understand this," he said, "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith," he paused and looked at Pippin, "And I wont be going alone." Pippin nodded and without another word to anyone Gandalf left the hall. I looked at Theoden once before standing in front of Aragorn.

"Would it make you feel any better, Aragorn." I said, "I offer youre my ride to Minas Tirith with Gandalf. When I feel Gondor needs aid I will ride back. I swear to you I will make it here before the beacons." Aragorn looked at my face, set and determined.

"I would find comfort in that." Aragorn said quietly. I smiled.

"Then it is done." I turned to Legolas and smiled, pulling off the sling around my arm. I hissed in minimal pain as I flexed my right arm and reached up to touch his face.

"Look for my return." I said quietly and smiled... before turning and walking out, pausing only to glare at Theoden. His face moved not.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst. Hurry, hurry!" I could hear Gandalf shouting at Pippin as they approached the stables that I stood in, throwing packs over Niethen's back, though not a saddle. Gandalf frowned when he came in.

"Under oath to a friend, I am accompanying you." I said as Gandalf frowned at me, Pippin and Merry walking after him.

"You're not leaving without saying goodbye are you meleth nin?" I turned at Legolas's voice as he walked up to me. I sighed warmly, smiling as he drew me into a hug.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" I could hear Pippin saying...

"Three days ride as the Nazgul flies... and you better hope we dont have one of those on our tail." I smiled at Pippin reassuringly and turned back to Legolas, leaving Pippin and Merry to say their goodbyes. Just as I turned Legolas's lips were on mine, and I closed my eyes, leaning back into the arms that were around my waist. Our of the corner of my eye as I opened them for just a moment I could see Gandalf smiling.

Legolas's lips left mine all too soon and I looked down at his chest, sighing.

"Take care of Gimli and Aragorn for me." I said, leaping onto Niethen's back. "Make sure they dont get into too much trouble." Legolas smiled and touched my hand.

"But, we'll see each other soon... won't we?" Pippin asked as Gandalf climbed onto Shadowfax.

"I dont know..." Merry said, "I dont know what's going to happen..." Tears choked him.

"Merry?"

"Come Rhasslairiel." I looked up at Gandalf and directed Niethen behind him, "Run Shadowfax... show us the meaning of haste!"

"Merry!"

We rode out into the suns of Rohan, galloping with all the haste the two horses could muster, but not too much to where they would tire soon. I turned as we left the city walls, Niethen riding on to see Aragorn at the top of the watch tower, no doubt Merry next to him. I raised my hand in goodbye, seeing his hand rise in the same farewell. I smiled and turned back to the journey ahead of me, following Shadowfax through the plains of Rohan... on our way to Gondor.

_"I will come back to you before the beacons are lit." _

On the morning of the third day I sat upon Niethen, an apple in my hand as Niethen galloped.

"We've just passed into the realm of Gondor!" Gandalf said into Pippin's ear. I blinked my eyes.

"Pippin!" I said and tossed the apple to him. Gandalf caught it when Pippin didnt and gave it to him, looking at me.

"I still dont understand why you came." He said as I rode beside him.

"I promised Aragorn I would come, and ride back when Gondor needed aid. He said it would comfort him." Gandalf looked at me.

"You wish to comfort him?"

"I know what you are thinking Gandalf the White and no that is not the truth. Perhaps I loved him once... but he belongs to Arwen and is nothing but a dear friend to me... he is my brother in a way... and I keep the promises I make to my friends." Gandalf only shrugged and turned back to the head of him.

We rode over the mountains swiftly, their tops dotted with snow, the chill in the air making me pull my cloak around me a tad bit tighter. Gandalf led all the way through them... until we came to the top of a hill and looked down upon the White City.

"Minas Tirith." Gandalf said. I looked upon it for not the first time, the city was tall and rested on a cliff, its architect that of a genius, built like a wedding cake, each layer of the city getting smaller and smaller until the top came, where I knew the Steward of Gondor sat on his throne. "The City of Kings..."

We rode through the gate and into the city, people dodging us to avoid being hit as we rode through with all haste, up stairs and through roads, up stairs again and again until we came to the tower at the top of the city. Gandalf, Pippin, and I leaped off our horses in a courtyard. The White Tree of Gondor stood in the center of the courtyard as valiant as I ever saw it. Pippin slowed at the sight of it as we hurried to the door.

"It's the tree... Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor... the tree of the King. Lord Denethor however is not King... he is a Steward only, a caretaker of the throne." We climbed the steps and I still said nothing, my mind on my own thoughts. "Now listen carefully," he said to Pippin and I looked from one to the other. "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise and do not mention Frodo or the Ring..." he turned to go in but looked back at the Hobbit, "And say nothing of Aragorn either." He once again turned but seemed to think of something and turned around again. I sighed turning from where I was going to go in, "In fact its better if you dont speak at all Peregrin Took." Pippin nodded. I rolled my eyes as we stepped into the throne room of Denethor. I looked upon him to see Denethor leaning forward on his chair, a horn in his hands. _Curse it... _I thought.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor." Gandalf said in a booming voice. I bowed to him, almost mockingly in my mind, Gandalf and Pippin beside me. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel." Denethor looked up, the horn in his hand split in two.

"No..." I whispered.

"Perhaps you have come to explain this." Denethor said, raising the broken horn, his body was covered in a lush fur cloak, falling around him. _Must be hard to move in that. _a thought struck me but I pushed it aside, facing on the time at hand. "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead?" Gandalf's face fell.

"Boromir died to save us... my kinsman and me." I shut my eyes and Gandalf looked down at him, "He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin." I said and watched as he knelt down in front of the Steward.

"I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt." I whispered a small curse under my breath.

"Get up." Gandalf said, hitting Pippin with his staff. I looked at him for a moment but he looked back at me without shame. I shook my head. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now."

"War is upon you." I said, speaking out to Kings as I had always done, especially with Theoden, "The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward you are charged with the defense of this city, where are Gondor's armies that you pride so upon?" Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder.

"You still have friends." Gandalf said, "You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." I looked at the Steward warily. If he chose to light the beacons now I would have to fly to make my promise.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir." Said Denethor, his lips curling back into a sneer, "Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom." Gandalf frowned, "Do you think they eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan." I sighed again and he turned his eyes to me, "Oh yes Windrider," another name that was given to me, "Word has reached me of this Aragorn son of Arathorn and I tell you now," his voice was growing louder as he gritted his teeth, "I will not bow to the Ranger from the North last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." I turned to him.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward!" I exclaimed, firing up again.

"The rule of Gondor is mine!" nearly yelled Denethor as he stood, "And no other's!" I looked at him, my face completely engulfed in a look of anger before turning around and stalking toward the door.

"Come." Gandalf said to Pippin and followed me.

"You have the uncanny knack of enraging rulers, Rhasslairiel Analas." Gandalf said to me that night, as we stood in the sleeping quarters given to us. I leaned on the pillars on the balcony, my knife in one hand, a piece of wood in the other, carving what I knew not.

"Who will penetrate the thick skills of those who deem themselves the most important if not I." I replied. Gandalf breathed a chuckle.


	18. Chapter 19

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position." Pippin said, looking down at the swords and Gondor clothing and armor in front of him. "I mean, they dont actually expect me to do any fighting... do they?"

"You're in the service of the Steward now. You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, guard of the Citadel." Gandalf replied, his pipe on his lips.

"It's so quiet..." Pippin said, resting his arms on the balcony.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." I sighed and walked into the quarters, slipping my knife and piece of wood, half carved into an ancient tree back into the bag that had rested on Niethen, now in the stables with Shadowfax.

"I dont want to be in a battle." Pippin said, "But waiting on the edge of one I cant escape is even worse." I stood next to him and he looked up at me. "Is there any hope, Rhasslairiel... for Frodo and Sam?" I looked at Gandalf.

"There was never much hope..." Gandalf replied, "Just a fool's hope."

"Which is hope nonetheless." I said, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat. Pippin smiled.

"Our enemy is ready." Gandalf said, "His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South mercenaries from the coast. All will answer to Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls the last defense of this city will be gone."

"We may still ride out to meet them when they come."

"Yes but what defense is that?" Gandalf replied to my comment.

"And we have the White Wizard. Thats got to count for something." Gandalf nearly smiled but looked away from Pippin.

"Gandalf?" Pippin asked.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant." Gandalf said and I looked down; I knew what he was talking about. "the one who would lead Mordor's armies in war. One who they say no living man can kill. The Witch King of Agmar. You've met him before." I nodded to Pippin as he looked at me and back to Gandalf, "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." Pippin looked down.

"He is the lord of the Nazgul," I said, "the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." There was a long pause and suddenly a line tower of light erupted from the land next to Mordor. I gasped. Pippin backed away from the side of the balcony as Gandalf put his arm around his shoulders.

"The board is set..." Gandalf said, "The pieces are moving." I looked at Gandalf and him at me. "To keep your promise leave soon Rhasslairiel." He said not unkindly, "The task will be carried out tomorrow morning. You have two days at the most starting now to make it back to Rohan." I nodded and put my hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"I will leave now." I said and reached over, hesitating before giving Gandalf a brief embrace. He was surprised but returned it nonetheless.

"Do not fear for the aid of Rohan." I said, "If Theoden does not answer I will make him." Gandalf smiled at me.

"I'm sure you will, Rhasslairiel." He said and I smiled. "Now go!" With a single nod and a pat to Pippin's back I turned and grabbed my pack, pulling my cloak around me, sending only slight pains through my arm that I paid no attention to, running out the door of the sleeping quarters that I had not slept in... In fact, I noticed, I had not slept in three days. I shook my head out of the thought and continued to run through Minas Tirith, the guards following me, some with their eyes, others running after me. I paid them no heed but finally turned around.

"Where are the stables in which my horse was put?" I asked. One of the guards looked at the other.

"There are many stables in this city, My Lady Windrider. We do not know which one your horse was put in." Cursing in Elvish that they could not understand I finally sighed.

"No matter." I said, "He will come." I reached inside my vest to the small pocket there, sitting next to the knife was my flute. I pulled it out and blew into it three notes. The guards looked at each other.

It was not a moment before I heard a familiar neigh and Niethen galloped into view. Smiling at he guard's astonished faces I leaped onto Niethen's back.

"Hannon le." I said to the guards, not realizing that I had just thanked them in Elvish, and rode off into the night.

As I galloped out into the plains and toward the mountains I could see in my mind's eye Pippin and Gandalf watching... and I rode faster.

Morning came and I opened my eyes with a gasp, my head resting on Niethen. _I must have fallen asleep... _I thought and shook my head, looking around and smiling. Niethen had not strayed from the path and I noticed that we were riding through a forest. Niethen's breath came out ragged and I looked down upon him.

"I am so sorry, Niethen." I said, "When we get to Rohan you will eat and rest as you've never done before. This seemed to cheer my horse up and we rode faster.

Nightfall had come as I rode into Rohan, still at least fifty leagues from Edoras. My breath came in gasps from riding hard but I dared not stop. Pippin had lit the beacon not twelve hours ago. The chain had started... I needed to be swift.

I knew that it was sometime near midnight when Edoras finally came into view. Niethen snorted happily and I smiled, patting his neck lightly.

The gates of Edoras opened as I rode in, shouts of "Alandia has retuned!" and "open the gate!" greeting me. I looked up at the nearest beacon to Edoras and smiled. I had beaten the beacons.

I quickly jumped off of Niethen, my sword clanking on my leg. A small boy, still up at this time, ran to me.

"Give him plenty of food and water. It has been a hard journey." I said through heavy breathing. The boy smiled and nodded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out gold pieces just as I had before and handed them to him. "Thank you." I said and turned, running to the sleeping quarters that we had stayed in before...

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli slept peacefully, though Gimli's snores filled the room. I smiled, and tiptoed to the corner of the room, resting myself down on it, not daring to wake them up. _Let Aragorn sleep. _I thought, _he will find out in the morning. _and with that I fell asleep.

Aragorn was the first one awake the next morning and his motion woke me up. He was standing, looking at me with a strange, though happy expression on his face.

"You-"

"Shh!" I said, pointing to the other two and stood, following him outside and into the palace. Not talking the whole time I grabbed a cup of hot brown liquid (what we now would call coffee) and followed him out into the back of a peasant's house, long had it been since anyone lived there, the beacon fully in view.

"I beat them." I said and smiled, pointing up to the beacon. "They were lit this morning by Pippin." Aragorn looked at me, a smile on his face though still troubled.

"Gondor is in need?" I nodded.

"Minas Morgul did something two nights ago." I said, bringing the cup to my lips. "The Witch King will be leading Mordor's armies."

Aragorn put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hannon le Rhasslairiel." He said and I smiled, not really knowing what he was thanking me for... not really caring either.

We sat there for nearly an hour, talking of times when we used to travel together as Rangers through Middle Earth. Many hilarious moments we had gotten ourselves into and we remembered them with fresh, true laughter. The first we had had in a long time.  
"Well," Aragorn said through his laughter, "If you hadnt lit your cloak on fire on accident they would have never seen us." I pushed him lightly.

"I wouldnt have lit my cloak on fire if you hadnt pushed me out of the way..." But Aragorn's eyes were no longer on his friend, they were looking up at the mountain... a small flame to our eyes... the beacon had been lit.

"What did I tell you?" I asked and smiled as Aragorn stood, dropping his cup and his bowl of food onto the ground as he ran for the Golden Hall. I followed.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn yelled, crashing through the door and running into the hall. Theoden looked over at us, his eyes lingering only for a moment on me before he turned to Aragorn.

"Gondor calls for aid." I confirmed what he said. I looked at Theoden, my eyes wary...

"And Rohan will answer!" He said. I smiled. Aragorn smiled as well as he breathed hard. "Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden called and Eomer nodded, looking at his sister and walking out the door. "Remember this, Alandia," Theoden said coldly, "When you go to call me coward again." I looked at him and bowed my head.

"I will, Theoden." I said.

"Rhasslairiel!" I turned to see Legolas approaching me.

"Legolas." I said and felt myself being taken into his arms.

"Are you up for another battle?" Legolas asked. I smiled.

"Always." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving into the kiss that he bestowed upon me, smiling all the while.

"Alright you two." Gimli said, "You're going to make me sick." I grinned.

"Sorry Gimli." I replied and pulled away from Legolas.

"I will prepare myself for battle." He said and walked away, leaving me to look after him, my eyes shining. Theoden came out of his chambers nearly an hour later as I pulled on the helm that was given to me proudly, watching as the King paused to look at me and walked outside. I turned and followed.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow." Theoden commanded to his nephew, Eomer, who walked behind him. "As many men as can be found. You have two days." he reached out and grabbed Eomer's arm. "On the third," he said, "re ride for Gondor... and war." Eomer bowed to the King and met eyes with me before turning and hurrying off, men getting ready for battle all around him. I ran down the stairs as well, searching for my three friends. I found them readying horses, Legolas and Gimli pulling a saddle onto their white horse, Gimli trying to help but not being able to reach far enough. I smiled and stood between them and Aragorn, watching as I blew my flute and Niethen came out. Legolas turned to me.

"Do you find joy in showing off that your horse answers to a flute call?" he asked not unkindly but teasingly. I smiled.

"Yes." I replied simply and threw my pack over Niethen's back. Never strapping a saddle onto him. I looked over to Aragorn, who was looking over at Eowyn.

"Will you ride with us?" Aragorn asked curiously as Eowyn brought over a horse.

"Just to the encampment." She replied, "Its tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." I raised my eyebrows and swung myself up onto Niethen as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli jumped upon their own horses.

"Now is the hour." Eomer was shouting to the men around him, "Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all. To lord and land!" and with a final "hia!" to his horse, the warriors galloped off, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I ahead of them with the King and his nephew. I rode ahead of them all, enjoying the feeling of the wind in my face. When I turned slightly I could see Legolas's eyes on me... he was smiling.


	19. Chapter 20

For two days we rode through the Riddermark, resting only twice to sleep, before we came to Dunharrow, where many tents had been set up... I was still not pleased with the numbers.

"Make way for the King!" a warrior shouted out as we rode into the camp. I felt many eyes on me as we rode through. "Make way! The King is here." Theoden raised his hand to the warriors who spoke to him.

"My Lord."

"Hail to you sire!"

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold my lord." One said. I raised my eyebrows. _Five hundred from one place isnt bad..._ I thought, _but still not enough. _

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden King."

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked.

"None have come, my lord." I looked down and shook my head when we came to our tents. Together the four of us got off and took out packs into our tents. I walked into mine and dropped my pack onto the cot covered in blankets that was laid out for me. Pulling off my helm I tossed it down and walked back out. Aragorn was approaching Theoden as he stood near a cliff, looking down into the ravine below, filled with tents all in single file.

"Six thousand spears." Theoden said and I shook my head "Less than half of what I'd hoped for."

"Six thousand isnt enough to defeat the armies of Mordor." I said, coming to stand by Aragorn. Theoden looked at me.

"More will come." He said and patted Aragorn on the shoulder, giving me a warmer nod than I deserved and a smile.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat." Aragorn said, "We have till dawn, then we must ride." Theoden paused a moment before nodding.

The horses behind us reared and neighed nervously. I felt a hand on my arm and looked to see Legolas.

"The horses are restless." He said. Gimli nodded. "And the men are quiet." Eomer stood beside him.

"It's the mountain." I said quietly. Eomer nodded.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of it." He said. I followed Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer to the lines where the horses were kept.

"That road there," Gimli said, pointing to a crevice in the mountain, a road going through it. "Where does that lead?"

"That is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." I replied. Legolas looked at me worriedly frowning.

"None who venture there ever return." Eomer said, "That mountain is evil." I looked again at the road, Aragorn now standing by the entrance, moving his head to try to see where it lead.

"Aragorn." Gimli cried from a few feet from where we stood. "Let's find some food." Legolas and I smiled and took each others hands, walking through the camp, Aragorn behind us, his face thoughtful.

I rested my head on Legolas's chest as we sat in his tent, the night wind blowing the sides of it gently, the candle sitting beside us to light the tent fearfully about to blow out. We said nothing, only rested in each others arms.

"Lady Alandia." A voice said from the door of the tent, and I started, looking up at the very uncomfortable warrior. With a blush I crawled from Legolas's arms and stood.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There is someone here to see you." He left. I closed my eyes as Legolas stood.

"Someone to see you?" he asked and made to take out his bow and arrows and to follow me. I shook my head.

"No, Legolas." I said, "I will go alone." The elf made to protest but I shook my head and patted my belt. "I am fine." I said sternly and walked out of the tent, following the guard to a tent that I recognized as King Theoden's. Inside Theoden spoke to a man in a deep blue hood. Aragorn came in right behind me.

We exchanged glances as we walked inside, both curious about the man sitting in the chair before Theoden.

"I take my leave." Theoden said and turned, walking out of the tent. My eyes followed him to the outside. The figure in robes stood and I smiled lightly as he pulled of his hood.

"Lord Elrond!" I exclaimed and bowed low.

"My Lord." Aragorn did as well.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love." Elrond said sadly and Aragorn looked at him, his face unmoving though troubled. "Arwen is dying." I could find no breath in my lungs to gasp. Aragorn looked at him in a "please it cannot be true" way.

"She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing." I looked at Aragorn's neck, and at the necklace around it and looked back upon Elrond again. "As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn, Rhasslairiel. The end has come."

"It will not be our end but his." I said quietly but fiercely. Elrond turned his eyes to Aragorn.

"You ride to war, but not to victory." He said sadly, "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river." I let out my breath and closed my eyes. "A fleet of Corsairs ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none." Aragorn said forcefully. Elrond swallowed.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain." He said slowly. The wind picked up.

"Murderers, traitors!" he said lowly, "You will call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing, they answer to no one." I looked at Elrond and he nodded to me.

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." I said. From under Elrond's cloak came a sword that he brought out swiftly, holding it before Aragorn.

"Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." He said, holding it out and walking closer to Aragorn until they were only inches apart. Aragorn hesitated a long moment before grabbing the sword.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil." He said, pulling it from its sheath, the blade longer than any sword I had ever seen. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger... become who you were born to be." I looked at Aragorn and smiled, "Take the Dimholt road." Aragorn looked at the sword and let it hang down, trying to make the biggest decision of Middle Earth.

"Onen i-Estel Edain..." (I give hope to men) Elrond said. Aragorn looked down.

"U-chebin Esten anim. (I keep none for myself). I put my hand on his shoulder.

The sword was pushed into the sheath and Aragorn bowed to Elrond before turning and departing from the two Elves behind him.  
"I take my leave, Lord Elrond, also." I said and turned to follow Aragorn.

"Wait, Rhasslairiel." I turned back to Elrond. "Long have been the years since I asked you to call me father." He said. I looked down.

_"I love another, Elrond." My mother had said that faithful night, "There is nothing for me here that I cannot get there as well." I was only a child Elf and stood between my parents, tears brimming in my eyes. Elrond looked down at me._

_"What of Rhasslairiel?" he had asked and my mother smiled._

_"She will stay with me." She said and I looked down. _

"Long have also been the years that it has taken me to accept that you wanted me to." I replied, "I have lived in tears and misery... forgotten only when I am with my company... and in battle. Perhaps that is why I crave for these things. Perhaps that is why I chose to be the Elf-Ranger and turn away from you..." Three lonely tears ran down my face and Elrond tipped my face up, brushing them away.

"I would have raised you like I did Arwen." He said, "Like I did your younger half sister who wore the same necklace that was given to you, which is now in Aragorn's care." Elrond pushed the sides of my tunic away, revealing nothing but the leaf necklace that Legolas gave me.

"You do not wear it." He said and I shook my head, reaching into one of the pockets on the inside of my vest, pulling it out.

"I keep it by my heart." I said, "I have had not the heart, though, to wear it on my neck." Elrond took it from my hand and hung it from my neck, pushing my hair aside to see it hanging beside the leaf of Mirkwood. He smiled sadly.

"I would not have been able to live the life Arwen lives without leaving." I said to Elrond. "I could not live a court life."

Elrond let his breath out in a chuckle.

"I have come to warn you." He finally said. I frowned.

"Warn me of what?" I asked. Elrond looked down but back up at my face.

"Frodo Baggins is not the only one that Sauron seeks." He said. I looked at him, my eyes wide but not fearful. "He wishes, when Middle Earth is taken, to take you as his Queen. He believes that you will accept his offer freely if given the choice... or if your friends or family are threatened. He desires for you to rule by his side with the gentle hand, while he brings down the whip." I took a step away from my father, tears brimming in my eyes as I shook my head.

"Me?"

"He has seen the courage that you have shown in many feats and foes and the determination that you show for those you love. He finds this an honorable trait in a Queen. He will not stop until he has you and the Ring... then no one can stop him."

"No." I said, backing away further, "He will never have me! I will die before then." Elrond put his hand on my cheek...

"You may have to meleth nin." He said and turned, leaving the tent. I stood there for a moment before turning around and running outside of the tent.

"Ada!"' I cried but no answer came. I ran to the road that snaked down the mountain and saw Elrond, riding his white horse back down through it, his hood drawn back over his face. I reached to my chest and touched the Evenstar necklace that hung around my neck and nodded. I knew what I had to do.


	20. Chapter 21

Niethen whinnied slightly as I pulled him next to Aragorn, strapping my gear onto him at the same time as he was. Aragorn turned to me, frowning.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I smiled, tears still in my eyes and traces of them on my cheeks.

"With you." I said simply and tied my pack onto Niethen's back. Aragorn grabbed my shoulder and turned me around not roughly.

"You have been crying." He said and I turned my face from his.

"Secrets that have been kept from you, Aragorn. Things I had wanted to forget." I said, "Brought back to my attention by Lord Elrond... my ada." Aragorn did a double take as he looked at me.

"Your ada? Your father?" he asked, he was astonished. I nodded.

"You wear my half sister's necklace." I said, nodding toward the Evenstar. I pulled the slits of my tunic to the side, "And I wear one as well." Aragorn reached out and touched it... his face unbelieving. "And I will follow you to the death if I have to." Aragorn looked down.

"What else did Elrond tell you?" he asked gently. I looked at him.

"You must promise me you won't tell anyone." I said, "This is for your ears alone."

"Not a soul." Aragorn promised, putting his hand on his heart, "You have my word as your friend." Tears brimmed in my eyes as I told Aragorn of what Sauron was looking for... and why it was me. Tears continued to fall and he pulled me into a hug, his eyes sad.

"But I wont!" I cried fiercely, looking at him in our embrace. "He will not take me!" Aragorn looked at me sadly before kissing my forehead.

"You are strong, my old friend. My sister." He said and took my shoulders. "You will not be taken. I know it." Suddenly, Eowyn strode up to us.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked fiercely coming to stand before us. I hurriedly wiped away the tears on my face. No mortal but Aragorn would see me cry. "The war lies in the east. You cannot leave on the eve of battle." Aragorn turned to her, looking down at her. "You cannot abandon the men."

"Eowyn..." he said and walked around her.

"We need you here!" she begged.

"Why have you come?" he asked, tightening the bit on his horse. She looked at him.

"Do you not know." _She loves him... _I thought and looked down.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love." He said, Eowyn looked at him pleadingly, "I cannot give you what you seek." She took steps away from him him her face sad and her eyes begging. He looked at her sadly and turned away from the Lady of Rohan, walking away.

As soon as she was out of sight I put my hand on his shoulder, rubbing it over his back as we walked through the camp.

Suddenly, Gimli's voice rang out. "Just where do you think you're off to?" he asked, standing. Aragorn looked at him.

"Not this time, Gimli. This time you must stay, Gimli."

"Are you alright?" I asked him, his face was still sad. Aragorn looked at me.

"I am sorry, Rhasslairiel." He said, "I should be helping you... not wallowing in my own problems." Gimli continued to stand there.

"She thinks not enough of herself." Legolas's voice from behind me. I turned to look at him as he looked at Aragorn. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Gimli smiled.

"You might as well accept it." He said, "We're going with you two." Aragorn and I exchanged a glance before sighing and jumping on our horses. Legolas looked at me.

"Are _you _alright?" he asked. I smiled and looked at Aragorn.

"Yes," I said distractedly, "Yes I am fine." Aragorn rode in the front of the line through the camp with me behind him and finally Legolas and Gimli. The warriors sitting by fires looked up at us, frowning.

"Where are they going?" one of them asked another. People began to come out of their tents.

"I dont understand," my Elven ears caught from behind us.

"Lord Aragorn! Lady Alandia!"

"He leaves because there is no hope."

"They leave because they must." Theoden's voice... and the conversation was lost to me as we rode into the darkness of the mountain... of the Dimholt road.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli wondered as we rode slowly through the Dimholt road and into the mountain Dwimorberg, grey daylight peeking over the edge of the mountain.

"One that is cursed." I replied. "Long ago the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor," I said as we rode through the mountain ravines, "to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." Gimli shuddered as he listened to my quiet, unemotional voice tell the tale.

We walked through the last ravine, our horses following after us. I kept my sword out as did Aragorn, Gimli kept his ax close, and Legolas's bow was no longer on his back. A rectangular doorway stood ahead, the sides of it covered with, I looked closer... _skulls _.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away." Gimli whispered. I shivered too. Legolas looked up at the top of the doorway.

"The way is shut... it was made by those who are dead... and the dead keep it... the way is shut." He read. I exchanged glances with Aragorn. A wind blew from the doorway and blew onto us, making the horses rear and run away, all but Niethen, who stayed by me, shaking though.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouted to his horse.

"Go, Niethen." I said, "Take care of the others." Niethen let his breath out and bowed his head, leaving the way we came with all haste.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn said finally, walking dramatically into the doorway. I looked back at the other two and followed, the darkness all I could see or hear for a time, before hearing Legolas's light footsteps and Gimli's muttering behind me.

Through windy roads we took, through the dark passages and steep slopes we ran, Aragorn found a torch and picked it up, letting me light it with two stones.

My breath came out in frightened gasps as we ran into a much larger place. Stairs to our left with a door. We stood there for a few moments.

"Who enters my domain?" an eerie, yet deep voice commanded. Aragorn froze and turned around, I watching with wide eyes as warriors appeared around us, the army of the dead, all glowing green and donned in armor. The one before us stood in armor and a crown on his head, the flesh falling off his face exposing bones... the King of the Dead.

"One who will have your allegiance." I pulled out my bow, sheathing my sword.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." The King said.

"You will suffer me." Aragorn warned. The King began to laugh, the laughs echoing through the cavern. A green glowing city came to life as we turned around, an army coming from its doorways. My eyes, if possible, widened even further.

"The way is shut." The King said, "It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it... the way is shut." We were surrounded by thousands. The King stepped forward toward Aragorn. "Now you must die."

"No, Aragorn!" I cried and pulled out an arrow, shooting at the King's heart, just as Legolas shot on at his head... they went right through him.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn said dangerously.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." The King said, walking toward Aragorn hastily. I backed up. And suddenly, the King pulled out his sword, almost transparent and brought it down at Aragorn... Aragorn raised his sword I made to walk forward but Legolas grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He said and I looked back up... Anduril had blocked it! Aragorn twisted the sword, making the King's fall to his side.

"That line was broken!" he said in disbelief. Aragorn reached up and grabbed the dead one's chest, holding Anduril to his neck.

"It has been remade." He said and pushed the King back. He fell back a few steps, crying out.

"Fight for us." Aragorn said, "And regain your honor. What say you?" He began to walk through the army, his sword out. "What say you?"

"Ah," Gimli said, "You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." I watched the army around him, hoping that they wouldnt attack my Dwarven friend.

"I am Isildur's heir." Aragorn said, his sword still up. "Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." The King smiled, "_What say you?_" There was a long pause.

"We will fight for you, heir of Isildur." The King said. "And you will release us." Aragorn smiled greatly and nodded.

"Follow us." I said and walked away from my companions, Aragorn right behind me.

We found our horses outside of the mountain rode as I patted Niethen's head.

"We go to the River." Aragorn said and I nodded, jumping onto Niethen and riding with all haste to the East, Aragorn following me and the army following behind us.

A day passed...

"The River Aragorn!" I cried and pointed to where water could be seen... "And look! The Black Ships just like Gandalf said!"

"Yes..." Aragorn said... Legolas and him looked at each other... "But what of the men on the ships..." We looked back to the King of the Men of the Mountains.

"We will break them." And with that the army ran forward...

By the time the four of us got to the ships, the last of the dead bodies were being thrown over. I smiled widely at the King.

"You know your stuff." I said. The King bowed slightly... almost mockingly.

The four of us jumped off our horses and walked towards the ships, all except me who turned to Niethen.

"Go home, Niethen old friend." I said, smiling, "You will be called when needed." Niethen neighed and whinnied before turning and galloping off, the two other horses behind them.


	21. Chapter 22

Less than a day it took us to sail to Gondor and when we got there, fire rose into the sky like beacons calling for help.

"Gondor is falling!" I said quietly, my voice choked. I took out my bow and arrows, readying them as we all ducked out of sight, pulling into the docks of Gondor, where enemies were waiting.

"Late as usual, pirate scum!" An orc cried out as he walked through the lines. "There's knife work here needs doing. Come on you sea rats! Get off your ships!" I exchanged glances with Aragorn and Legolas... and we jumped over the side of the ship, landing nimbly on our feet. The orcs stood mockingly looking at us as if thinking _only three of them... _

"There's plenty for the both of us." Gimli said.

"The three of us." I corrected him. Gimli looked over at me.

"You're not playing again are you?" He asked. I smiled.

"Are you afraid I'll beat you again?" I asked. Gimli scowled.

"Never!" he cried, "May the best Dwarf win!" Then, as we passed through the army appeared behind us.

We were the last thing they saw in this world.

Our army plowed through, killing everything within sight.

"Fifteen! Sixteen!" I could hear Legolas yell.

"Seventeen!" Gimli called and I grinned.

"Nineteen!" I cried back, sending another three arrows into three orcs at once.

"That's cheating!" Gimli called and I smiled.

"Work with your advantages!" I called back and smiled, loading another two arrows into my bow. Aragorn killed like a madman, defending his country with all he had.

"Twenty-nine!" Gimli called. I laughed at my feeble twenty-five.

"Legolas! Rhasslairiel!" Aragorn called. The two Elves that were us turned around in alarm, looking at the enormous Oliphant came our way, a luscious looking basket... carrying people on its back in three layers.

"Aim for its head!" I cried at the "oh no" look on Legolas's face. Suddenly, the Elf ran forward and grabbed onto the tusk, holding onto it and riding it up to the top. Aragorn looked at me for a split second.

"I want the next one!" I shouted at him and the three of them smiled at me.

"Thirty-five!" Gimli yelled and I frowned at him. It was certainly to his advantage that we started on the ground this time and not where he could not fight.

I kept one eye on Legolas, climbing up the Oliphant and cutting the people loose from it before shooting it in the head, making it fall as I fought.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli and I both shouted at the same time. Legolas smiled.

"How many do you have, Rhasslairiel?" he asked, shooting another orc in the head as we got back to the battle at hand.

"Forty-three."

"Ha!" Gimli shouted, "Forty-nine!" Legolas smiled.

"Fifty-one!" he said and I shook my head, turning around to shoot three more orcs in the head, making my way away from my friends, though not for any bad reason.

Aragorn and I stood, after me killing five more orcs, looking around us at the army of the dead, moving through the city and over the battlefield, like ants on a piece of fallen bread.

We looked at each other and I smiled, throwing myself upon my friend, my arms tight around his neck. Aragorn laughed and spun around.

"We did it!"

"Alright Aragorn," Legolas said. "Let Rhasslairiel go and let me kiss her." Aragorn smiled at me, his sister though not in blood but in will and backed away from me. Legolas ran over and held me in his arms, kissing me as he had never done before.

Suddenly, the army of the dead was all around us and Gimli, Legolas, and I stood behind Aragorn, smiling.

"Release us." The King said in his eerie, hoarse, voice. Aragorn looked at the King for a moment, as if contemplating.

"Bad idea." Gimli said, shaking his head. "Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead." I agreed with Gimli... though Aragorn did make a promise.

"What if we need them again?" I asked quietly.

"You gave us your word." The King growled through clenched teeth. Aragorn half smiled.

"I hold your oath fulfilled." He said, "Go... be at peace." There was a great sigh and they disappeared, like smoke the wind, leaving us to stare after them. Gandalf looked at Aragorn proudly and I hugged him again. He laughed.

The wounded were cared for, the dead being buried as we stood inside the halls of Gondor, where Denethor once sat. It seemed like forever since I had last stood here, though it had really been no longer than a week. I sighed... so much I had found out.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf said. "The darkness is deepening." Gimli sat in Denethor's throne, smoking a pipe leisurely. Next to him stood Legolas and Eomer. I sat on the steps leading up to the true King's throne, and Aragorn stood where the sunlight came in.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn said, keeping his eyes up and his arms crossed.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf said helplessly, "He has suffered a defeat, yes but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there." Gimli said, smoke puffing from his lips. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." I replied, looking from Legolas to Gimli, one leg up on the step just below me, the other hanging freely to the bottom. My arm rested on the former. Gimli looked around in an "oh yeah" kind of way.

"I've sent him to his death..." Gandalf said quietly. I shook my head.

"You did not know, Gandalf." I said, "None of this was supposed to happen. We were supposed to with Frodo, right now! But too many things that we could not control went amiss." Gandalf looked at me.

"I sent him to his death all the same."

"No." Aragorn said, unfolding his arms and turning, "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth... we can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked suspiciously.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli coughed in astonishment.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer protested.

"No," I said, "Not for ourselves we cannot." I stood, "If we can give Frodo enough time to get to Mount Doom and destroy the Ring... Sauron's armies will perish."

"We can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed on us, keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn finished.

"A diversion." Legolas said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf said. "He will not take the bait." There was a pause while we all thought of the idea, not a good one, but it was the best we had.

"Certainty of death..." Gimli exclaimed. I laughed, "Small chance of success... What are we waiting for?"


	22. Chapter 23

The White Tree of Gondor adorned Aragorn's chest as the row of Riders of Rohan and Warriors of Gondor alike rode from the gates of Minas Tirith, spears and banners flying in the wind standing. I rode on Niethen again, as I had called him out in the head of the line as I had grown accustomed to doing... thinking.

_What does this mean for me? _I thought... _How are we to defeat them? How will Sauron try to take me? _I could remember Aragorn and I standing in Minas Tirith, I helping Aragorn strap on his armor, making all the others who had started doing so leave.

"Promise me something." I said quietly. He looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Alright."

"If I need you to... you will do as I tell you." I said. Aragorn looked down at my face, tears swimming in my eyes. He looked down.  
"What is it you plan?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I _plan _nothing." I had replied and finished tying the back of his armor. "Only as a precaution." Aragorn turned to me.

"Please..." I begged, "I cannot ask Legolas to do this... he is too blinded by _love _to do what is best for Middle Earth by hurting me."

"Hurting you?" he had demanded and I sighed exasperatedly.

"I've said too much already." I said, running my hand down one side of my face... "Just... promise me alright?" I asked, my nostrils widening as I tried not to cry... I couldnt cry. Aragorn bowed his head.

"Alright Rhasslairiel." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "I promise." I blinked back tears, wiping them off my cheeks.

"Alright then." I said and smiled, pulling on my helm, coming down on my brow like a headdress and my hair weaving in and out through it. The very top of my head was not covered, but only my brow and the back of my head. Indeed it did look like a headdress, just larger and thicker. The designs flowed through the helm like vines on a branch.

Now I rode beside my friend, one of the few that I had ever had, staring straight ahead.

"Rhasslairiel." Aragorn said, turning to me as we rode. I looked at him. "Do not fear. There will be no need to fulfill my promise." I shook my head.

Less than a day later we came to the Black Gate of Mordor, a tower on either side of the gate a tower. The gate itself wide and thick. My eyes widened at the eye, visible over the top of the gate. Aragorn looked at me and reached out to touch my arm reassuringly, only managing to reach my hand.

The armies stood in rows and lines, facing the gate, the King of Gondor and his companions, his friends, beside him.

"Where are they?" Merry asked quietly. Aragorn, the guard beside him, Legolas and Gimli, Gandalf and Pippin, Eomer and Merry, and I rode forward, approaching the gate. The men stood quiet behind us as we approached the gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called out to the Gate. My eyes widened and I tightened my grip on my sword at my belt. "Let justice be done upon him!" I licked my lips... which had suddenly become dry... nothing was happening... until suddenly, the sides of the Black Gate parted. An army of tens of thousands was to be seen. But one orc left the shelter of Mordor to step out.

"Lord Sauron commands that the Elf Rhasslairiel Analas to come forth to him... and he will spare all that he will." The orc cried out. I breathed a choppy breath, and Aragorn looked at me.

"Speak!" Aragorn looked at me.

"Lau, Rhasslairiel" (No, Rhasslairiel) he said. I looked at him.

"But he said that"

"Do you really believe that if you give yourself to Sauron that he will grant us the right to go?" Gandalf asked. Legolas was still looking at me confusedly.

"He will kill us all." Aragorn said, "because we will never stop fighting to get you back." I gave him one last pleading look before realizing that he was right. I turned and could see the armies of Mordor serging forward in a march... the march of death.

"Fall back..." Aragorn whispered, "Fall back! Fall back!" The company rode back to the armies, the Eye shining behind us. _I will fight for those I love. _I thought.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn commanded the army, nervously fidgeting, "Hold your ground." I looked at Aragorn, "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" he cried, "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship..." He was looking at us, "But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! THIS DAY WE FIGHT!" I raised my head up... the only woman in this entire army... and I was not afraid. "By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand, Men of the West!" There was a sound of swords being pulled from their sheaths and I pulled out my bow and arrows, readying them. Soon our little army was surrounded by a thick layer of orcs.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli said, looking at Legolas. We were off our horses now, "Let alone two."

"What about standing side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked, looking down at him.

There was a pause, "Aye," Gimli said, "I could do that." Legolas looked at me and put his arm around my waist in the few moment we had left with each other and put his lips to mine.

"I love you Legolas." I said, putting my arms around his neck. "Meleth nin."

He smiled and pulled me close for one last instant before letting me go.

"We're going to get out of this alive." He said, "Do you understand me?" I nodded at the armies ahead of us.

"Yes, Legolas." I said, "I understand you."

There was a long moment of silence.

I looked into the Eye unwillingly, the light reflecting in it. "Rhasslairiel... Analas..." It seemed to whisper. Aragorn turned to us, tears seeming to be in his eyes.

"For Frodo." He said and turned, his sword held with both hands, running toward the army.

"Yes..." I whispered, "For Frodo" and ran after him, the rest of our company right behind us, yelling.

It was I that struck the first orc, pulling the string of my bow and hitting it in the head.

On and on the battle went, all the while more and more orcs came. Would they never stop coming from the Black Land? I struck all around me, my sword black with the blood of orc... but my mind was somewhere else.

"Fifty seven..." I counted even though we werent playing. It was habit now.

A blow to my back made me curl my spine backwards. Screaming in rage I turned around and ran the orc through with my sword.

Blood covered my face from a blow to my cheek, having been slit down to my teeth as I stumbled as best I could, killing every orc that came near me the best way I could think of, depending on the position I was in.

Suddenly, above us I could see the Nazgul... their eyes on me...

One was flying right for me and I could see Gandalf look over and his eyes widen. I held my sword aloft, waiting for the blow from the creature that may take my life.

"The Eagles are coming!" Pippin's voice rang out. My eyes widened in surprise as an Eagle attacked the Nazgul that came for me. I turned from my trance and killed another orc... my arms sore but care not in my heart.

"Legolas!" I cried through the chaos around me, "Gimli! Aragorn!" I could not see any of them. "Please, Valar, dont let them be dead." I whispered, "LEGOLAS! GIMLI! ARAGORN!" I screamed again and turned around, killing another orc, stabbing its heart with my knife. I turned at the sound of Aragorn's "Ah!" through clenched teeth, thanking whatever force there was beyond this world that he wasnt dead... but my thanks were not long answered as a small cave troll, though twice our size, came for him.

"Aragorn!" I cried and ran forward, killing every orc in my way and pulling out my sword, fighting side by side with my friend. My eyes widened and I screamed "NO!" as Aragorn was thrown to the side, flying a few feet, landing on the ground. Its hand collided with my face and I flew, landing on my back beside him. The troll came for him, and I could year Legolas yelling.

"No! Aragorn! Rhasslairiel! No!" he shouted. Aragorn's face was kicked and he fell on his back the troll's foot on him. Aragorn pulled out his hunting knife and dug it into the trolls foot just as I shot an arrow at the troll's head. The troll looked down at Aragorn for a moment... but something drew its gaze. The creature turned to face Mordor suddenly and it's small eyes widened before turning and running from the Gate! I turned to where he had and looked upon the Black Land... I could see the fires of Mount Doom exploding and with a smile I knew what had happened.

"Frodo!" I exclaimed and pulled Aragorn up... the Ring was destroyed... but, as I looked up, why was the Eye not falling?

In a split second I knew... I turned to Aragorn sadly.

"I hold you to your promise Aragorn." I said, tears in my eyes. My cloak blew around me in the wind that suddenly came from Mordor. Aragorn shook his head.

"No." he whispered.

"The tower will not fall unless I am seen dead." I said. Aragorn continued to shake his head.

"No!"

"I hold you to your promise!" I shouted. "Do it now or all die!" Aragorn pulled out his hunting knife off of the ground, shaking his head. He held it above his head.

"No! Aragorn what are you doing?" I could hear Legolas scream. I looked directly into Legolas's eyes and in that instant I knew that he knew...

I reached up... and grabbed Aragorn's hand with both of mine and thrusted it down, the knife digging into my chest. I screamed loudest I ever had and fell to the ground, leaving Aragorn to fall back and drop the knife in his hand. I screamed again and Gandalf turned, his face disbelieving and sad. His mouth formed an "o" as no doubt he was yelling "No!" but I couldnt hear... the sounds all around me were nothing but people moving their mouths and Aragorn fell to his knees beside me. I smiled up at him as the Eye of Sauron crashed down behind him... and the enemies of Mordor ran from the Black Land all around us as the ground caved in and the Gate fell. For the first time in a long time... I smiled a true smile... the smile of true peace and happiness.

Behind Aragorn as he fell beside me, my body sprawled out on the ground not ungracefully, blood spilling down my chest and onto the ground around me, staining it red. I could see Mount Doom behind him, exploding, lava running down the mountain... could Frodo be alive... I smiled again... yes.

"Hannon le." I whispered and smiled, a single tear running down my cheek as Legolas fell beside Aragorn... and my eyes closed. Three tears fell onto my face...

And all was over. . .


	23. Chapter 24

_Hope is a thing of wonders... someone once told me... you cant carry it... you cant buy it... you keep it in your heart and when all seems dire, when the world seems to be coming to an end... it carries you home... _

My cheek stung... and my back ached... _Is this death? Can death really be this uncomfortable? _

I opened my eyes... very, very slowly to see brown above me... a brown sky? My chest hurt like the fires of Mordor... _Mordor... _I thought, _Mordor... Aragorn! Legolas! Gimli! _

"Aragorn?" it came out of my lips barely audible, though to me I was screaming. My chest hurt so much. "Legolas!" I was getting louder... "Aragorn!"

Heavy footsteps were at the door as I turned my head.

"Aragorn?" a gruff voice said. It was Gimli, "What are you doing?"

"I thought I heard... never mind." Aragorn's voice.

"You should go back to Legolas." Gimli said, "He wont listen to me... he's going to kill himself if he doesnt get out of this... Didnt we already tell him she's alive?"

"Yes, Gimli... but not for long... we didnt mention to him that... I only hope she awakens before she dies..." I could almost see Gimli put his hand on Aragorn's arm...

"And its my fault!" Aragorn yelled... "I killed her!"

"It was her choice laddie." Gimli said sadly. "And for the short time I knew Rhasslairiel... she would have wanted to go like this..." Something seemed to click in my brain.

"No! Legolas!" I cried hoarsely. My chest exploded into a mountain of pain and I screamed, though it probably only came out as a slight

"Ah!" of pain.

My door flung open and I saw Aragorn, clean, donned with a red tunic and half of his hair pulled back out of his face. I looked at him for many moments before I smiled.

"Rhasslairiel!" he nearly cried and stepped forward, tears brimming in his eyes. Gimli came in behind him, his eyes wide. He started laughing.

"I need to sit up." I said. Aragorn strode to the side of my bed. I looked at him... there were bags under his eyes.

"You Elven fool!" he cried as Aragorn helped me sit up, one hand on my back gently, the other held in front of me, as if to catch me if I fell. "Of all the lucky, irresponsible, self sacrificing creatures I know, Rhasslairiel. You are the worst!" I smiled tiredly and turned to Aragorn.

"I heard what you said outside..." I said, "You need to fear me dying no longer I'm fine." Aragorn looked at me.

"The wound is deep." He said...

"It did not pierce my heart." I said earnestly, putting my hand to my chest. I could feel the bones beneath my skin cracked... I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins there... it made me light headed. I put my hand down again and swayed as I sat there, making Aragorn hold onto my stomach and my back, leaning me onto the back of the bed, where cushions littered. I sighed, the pain leaving me slightly. Aragorn kissed my forehead.

"Where's Legolas?" I asked, putting one hand to my throbbing chest. Aragorn reached over and grabbed a glass of water, handing it to me. I drank not ungraciously but thirstily, feeling my voice come back without the hoarseness. I cleared my throat.

I raised one hand to brush a strand of hair out of my face and noticed a long billowing sleeve on my arm. Looking down I saw that I was wearing a blue and gold Elven dress. I smiled and turned to Aragorn, putting my arms around his neck tightly, hugging him tight as I could, tears running down my face.

"Where's Legolas?" I asked again, this time more forcefully. Gimli came over and put his gloved hand on my face, a smile lighting up his face.

"Legolas!" he cried suddenly, his head turned. Aragorn turned and looked at the door... where Legolas was standing... just standing... staring. I looked at him, not smiling... just looking until Aragorn released me and Gimli stepped away. Legolas continued to look into my eyes until he came swiftly to the side of the bed that I rested on, putting both hands on my face. I smiled and let tears run down my face onto his fingers. He took one hand off my face and rubbed his fingers together. He looked at me.

"Rhasslairiel." He whispered and smiled, immediately putting his lips on mine, so hard I thought he would ruin my face. I kissed him back, my hands moving to his face. We parted but connected again, smiling all the way. I started laughing as Aragorn and Gimli stood, smiling at me. I looked at Aragorn.

"Hannon le." I said and turned back to Legolas, who couldnt keep his hands off my face.

"Where is Frodo?" I asked suddenly, remembering what had happened right before the end. Aragorn looked at me.

"He is resting. Gandalf is watching over him."

"I want to see him." I said, smiling, "I want to see them both." Legolas smiled.

"You know not where you are do you?" he asked. I frowned...

"In Gondor? Rivendell?" Legolas shook his head.

"You are in the Houses of Healing." Aragorn cut in, "We, that is to say Legolas, Gimli, and I shouldnt be here." I frowned.

"I dont want to be here either." I said, "I want to see Gandalf, and Frodo, and the other Hobbits. They cant keep me here."

"Then, meleth nin, you will see them." I smiled as Legolas threw off my blankets and put one arm around his neck. Aragorn came and put my other around his and together they lifted me out of bed, my slippered shoes touching the ground. My legs were weak.  
Small steps were taken when we walked out of the cottage like resting place that I had been in, overlooking a beautiful garden... for a moment I could see with my Elven eyes... Faramir of Gondor... and Eowyn it looked like... they were by a wall... Faramir had Eowyn as he lifted her up and they... _kissed! _I smiled...

"Where are you going?" a man's voice called and we turned to see a man walking toward us... he had the hair and grace of Elves... but he himself was not one I could tell. He was dressed in all white, his hair a fair blonde. He turned to Aragorn. "I allowed you to be here with her but I did not allow you to leave." Fire burned in my eyes...

"I answer to no one. You cannot deny me my right to leave if I wish." Legolas smiled at me, his hand tightening on the arm that was around his neck. I had my tongue back he could tell. Defying all who I thought wrong. The Healer looked at me.

"You owe your life to this Elf." Aragorn said to him more politely, "Were it not for her and a young Hobbit who is not here, Sauron will have taken over these lands and destroyed this House of Healing. If she wishes to leave I see no reason not to let her." He spoke with the authority of a King and I smiled.

The Healer seemed to stare at me for a few moments before getting his bearings.

"I am sorry My Lord." He said. "Please, let me get you horses."

"No," Aragorn said, "There will be no need for we have them of our own." I smiled and looked down, the two necklaces still around my neck catching in the sunlight. I looked back up at Legolas, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Hurry along with this." I said quietly. Aragorn heard.

"Now if you will give me her things, we will leave." Gimli looked up at me, winking slightly as I smiled, my eyes still drooping. Legolas laid his lips onto the top of my head

All of the horses, Niethen included sat outside of the Houses of Healing, waiting for their Masters and Mistress as we went out the gate, Aragorn holding my before clothing, no longer stained but torn. I found this dress most comfortable... but I did feel limited in movement.

Gimli and Aragorn boarded Brego, the brown horse as Legolas and I stood beside the white one. I looked at Niethen.

"I am sorry Niethen." I said as he whinnied. I smiled, "But I fear I cannot ride by myself. Believe me I feel most awkward." Legolas smiled and held me closer.

"You will not for long meleth nin." He said... "Though I still think you should be staying here..." I shook my head.

"Nothing you say can change my mind." I said and looked over at Aragorn, who was slipping my clothes and my belt onto his horse.  
"Wait, Aragorn." I said and he turned, looking down at me. I reached over. "I want my belt." He frowned and handed it to me, watching as I strapped it onto my waist. I sighed.

"Much better." Legolas laughed and lifted me gently, me swinging my leg over the side of his horse. Legolas jumped on in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, listening to the click of his tongue as they urged our horses forward. Leaning my head on Legolas's back, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Rhasslairiel? _Rhasslairiel?_" I opened my eyes to see Legolas's relieved face over me. The sun creeping over the horizon told me that it was morning. I frowned. I was on the ground on a blanket, having been sleeping in Legolas's arms.

"You slept like the dead." Legolas said, helping me sit up. I could lean on nothing therefore put my head on Legolas's crossed legs, only managing to lift my body slightly.

"I want to do it again." I said, yawning not ungracefully. Aragorn laughed by a fire that was roaring in front of us and stood.

"You will Rhasslairiel." He said, "But you must eat first." I smiled and took the bowl from Aragorn, refusing to be fed and ate the porridge it looked like inside of it. For the first time I realized how hungry I was.

When we were finished, and Gimli was done slurping his second helping, Legolas picked me up again, hoisting me onto the horse. I smiled. Aragorn and Gimli stamped out the fire and put the blankets onto the horses, Legolas helping as best he could. I frowned as every time I tried to help, my hand was swatted aside.

Finally, we rode on, my head back on Legolas's back, watching the scenery that we rode by with a numb mind and expression, my mind everywhere and nowhere at the same time... more happy than anything.


	24. Chapter 25

It was nearing midday when I recognized the city of Minas Tirith before us with a smile... Aragorn looked upon the city with a look that I had never seen on him before. I smiled.

Closing my eyes I could hear shouts of "Aragorn has returned! Open the gate!" and the soft sound of hooves on stone as the horses trotted up through Minas Tirith.

Sudden movement made me realize that I had dozed off and I opened my eyes abruptly. Legolas was getting off of the horse and Aragorn was pulling me down gently. I looked about at the courtyard of Gondor... we were in Minas Tirith...

I blinked in the sun as I was carried by the two males, Gimli tagging behind, through the courtyard... where I heard laughter coming from the room not far from where we stood. Gimli ran ahead and into the room, where I heard laughter and clapping of his hands.  
Aragorn almost tripped and I fell to the side into Legolas painfully, who caught me in his arms. I smiled at him.

"I will carry her." He said to Aragorn. Who smiled and winked at me... he had done that on purpose.

Legolas put his arm under my legs and the other under my back, moving it quickly as I gritted my teeth at the pain from where I was hit by an orc... what seemed like years ago... Aragorn walked behind us, his smile illuminating his face.

We entered a room, the sunlight spilling in through a window and into the air. I blinked. Just as Gimli went to the side of a bed, Legolas came through the door, carrying me, the only woman of the Fellowship, blue ribbons decorating my hair, my arms, with billowing sleeves on them, wrapped around his neck.

"Rhasslairiel!" Frodo Baggins cried from a bed and Pippin, Merry, and Gandalf all turned, smiling at me and Legolas as we came in. Gandalf put one hand on my head, smiling widely and laughing.

"Aragorn!" Frodo called happily and I turned to see Aragorn walking in, a smile still lighting up his face. Everyone stood around Frodo happily laughing and smiling... but there was one Hobbit that I did not see... but looking over Legolas's shoulder I saw him... Samwise Gamgee, smiling at Frodo. I closed my eyes as I laid my head on Legolas's chest... and fell asleep.

Three days passed and we all stood outside of the King's Hall of Gondor, around the White Tree, Men and Elves alike stood. Men from Rohan and Gondor, and Elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood. I saw not my ada as we all gathered around the front of the courtyard... where Aragorn stood...

He was being crowned... It was the return of the King.

Aragorn stood in a black silk cloak on the stairs before the House of Gondor, Gimli standing by the door and Gandalf before him. Gandalf, very dramatically placed the crown upon Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King! May they be blessed." Gandalf cried out and I, holding on to Legolas, leaning my weight on him as my chest constricted, yelled out the first cheer as Aragorn turned around to face the crowd. I smiled.

"This day does not belong to one man..." he said, "But to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." I smiled again.

"Et Erello Endorenna utlien  
Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta" (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.) Aragorn sang as flower petals fell from the sky.

All bowed as Aragorn walked through the aisle given to him, leading to where the Elves of Mirkwood came to him, Legolas and I in the front, his arm around my waist, my face smiling, ignoring the pain.

Legolas and Aragorn put one hand on each other's shoulders in a most friendly way, smiling at each other widely.

"Hannon le." Aragorn said and turned to me, bringing his arms gently around my waist as I brought mine tightly around his neck.

"You shouldnt be out." He said and I smiled.

"She thinks not enough of herself." Legolas said quietly.

"I wouldnt miss this." I said. Aragorn let me go and held me there, looking into the eyes of his friend, and I into his. Long had we known each other... but I would never treasure any moment more than I did this one. Smiling, I signaled with my eyes to the right, making Aragorn frown and look.

Arwen stood there, the banner of the Elves in her hands. My ada stood behind her and I smiled at him. They approached each other slowly, looking into each other's eyes. Aragorn took the banner from my half-sister's hands before attacking her with his mouth it seemed. I smiled and looked at Legolas. He jerked his head toward them and I shook mine, not understanding what he was saying... but my question was answered as his lips came down on mine in much the same fashion as Aragorn. I laughed when he let me go and went to stand by the four Hobbits, my eyes lingering on my ada, who looked upon Legolas and I, Arwen and Aragorn with a sad, yet happy look on his face. Legolas holding me up.

Aragorn and Arwen approached us, King and Queen of Gondor... I took Legolas's hands from my waist and stood on my own, my feet a little unsteady but nonetheless able to hold me. I bowed with the Hobbits. Aragorn smiled and came forward, lifting my face up and looking down at the Hobbits.

"My friends..." he said. The five of us looked at him. "You bow to _no one _." he said and smiled, lowering himself onto one knee, Arwen beside him. Suddenly, all around us, the people of Middle Earth lowered themselves onto one knee. I caught a glimpse of Elrond before he went down on one knee... my ada...

I smiled...


	25. Chapter 26

We rode through the forest... which one I cannot tell you now for the tears in my eyes blinded my view of the trees.

All of the members of the Fellowship of the Ring, save one who lied in his tomb in Gondor Boromir son of Denethor, rode on horses through the trees of a forest. The four Hobbits rode on their own ponies, cloaks adorning their shoulders and their swords on their belts. They went to go West to their Shire homeland. I smiled at them, getting down from my horse and hugging the Hobbits, Pippin twice as long as any other. Tears came from their eyes as they embraced each of us, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and I to be precise and turned.

"Goodbye young Hobbits." I said and smiled, watching as they rode off to their Shire home.

The five members of the Fellowship remaining in the forest looked at each other, no words to describe what we felt, the chokes rising in my throat were drowned by the silence...

"Well," Gandalf broke it, his face happy, yet his voice grieving, "Here we part my friends. We may see each other again... but for now let us go in peace back home... after our long journey." I could feel an aching in my chest... that had nothing to do with the wound that was still wrapped in bandages, though almost healed. I rode upon my own horse at least. Gandalf seemed to turn towards his horse.

"I will weep for our parting." I said, looking at Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf... I had made my decision to go with Legolas... we were to live together in peace in Mirkwood... forever. "And yet my heart will not be broken." I walked over and embraced Gimli, one arm around his shoulders the other on his right shoulder. It was an odd position... but I didnt mind. Gimli hugged me back and I moved onto Gandalf, who embraced me as a grandfather would. I could only smile, tears in my eyes. He pushed a strand of hair from my eyes. I looked over to see Legolas and Aragorn clapping Gimli on the shoulder. I was surprised to see tears in the Dwarf's eyes. I let tears fall as I backed away from Legolas and let Aragorn take my place, hugging Gandalf. I smiled and turned to Legolas, who kissed me gently. I smiled and sniffed.

Legolas and Gimli approached Gandalf, saying goodbye to him in their own way... and Gandalf backed away from us... before raising his hand in a farewell before climbing onto Shadowfax and riding away, leaving the four of us to look after him. _Yes..._ I thought, _We will see each other again... _

Legolas stood with Gimli, smiling and laughing about something as Aragorn and I stood looking at each other before, to me it seemed, I attacked him, putting my arms tight around his neck, almost choking him. He smiled and put his arms around my waist. I pulled away from him, my hands on his shoulders. Aragorn leaned down and kissed the side of my mouth and my forehead. I smiled sadly, my eyes brimming with tears, falling down my face.

"We will meet again." I said quietly and hugged him again, "Old friend." He smiled.

"Yes, Rhasslairiel." He said sadly, 'I believe we will... go on adventuring, Rhasslairiel... find what you seek." I looked down.

"I want you to find happiness, Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor." I said, "and carry my love with you." For the first time I drew attention to the bracelet around my wrist, pulling it from my wrist. The wristlet was like a vine, wrapping around my wrist and leaves hanging off of it. I put it on his right wrist. He touched it lightly, running his fingers over the vines. I smiled and backed away from him.

"I will." Aragorn said and put his arms around my neck one last time. Two tears fell onto his leather vest, donned with the White Tree of Gondor as I turned from him, backing away and looking over the four males before me... a piece of each of them in my heart. I smiled sadly, no longer an empty smile, clouded by the pains of my past, but a whole one, the hardships still there... though tucked away.  
Legolas came again to stand by me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I now stood not in a dress but back in my vest, green tunic, leggings, boots, and cloak from Lorien, comfortable and able to move. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and I stood, staring at each other one last time before, all at once, turning away from each other and walking away...

I turned and looked over my shoulder at the other two, looking around theirs as well... all of us going our separate ways. I raised my hand and turned around again, leaping onto Niethen and galloped away with Legolas... going _home..._


	26. Epilogue - Part 1

"Aragorn!" My voice rang out through the great hall of the castle of Mirkwood, my slippers making small clicking noises on the ground. Aragorn, son of Arathorn King of Gondor, stood at the door beside Arwen Undomiel, a bright smile on his face. I threw my arms around his neck, lifting myself onto the tips of my toes to hug him as tightly as possible. Aragorn laughed, putting his arms tightly around my waist in his bear like hug. He kissed the side of my mouth, Arwen standing there watching without remorse or ill feelings. She knew that we always greeted each other like that. I stepped back and looked over Aragorn, holding him at arm's length.

My dear friend wore a long bluish black silk cloak on his shoulders, falling to his ankles, where his usual black boots and black legging pants sat. On his chest he wore a silk shirt with the symbol of the tree of Gondor on it, weaving with designs on the sleeves. I smiled at his face, a thin, short beard on it, and his brown hair, a tad longer but not too, half of it tied back. A white toothed smile flashed my way and I returned it.

Next, as Aragorn smiled at Legolas, who had come up behind me and put his hand on my waist, I walked over to Arwen, hugging her tight... my half sister who I had never really talked to... Now we embraced as we were supposed to, her arms tight around me. I smiled, wiping a tear from my eye. Arwen smiled as well, stepping back.

"It's been long... sister..." I said as Aragorn and Legolas walked over to the corner of the room, talking in earnest voices, every once in a while casting glances at me. They knew that I could hear them... but only caught pieces of the conversation as Arwen talked on and on about how they were in Gondor.

"... not happy..."

"... Ranger... here, Legolas..."

"I just want her with me..." I heard and turned my attention to Arwen, who had taken my hand and pulled me out the door of the palace. It was only then that I realized she had asked me to go on a walk and show her Mirkwood. I could remember myself nodding absently.

"So," Arwen said cheerfully in her slow moving voice, "How are things here?" I ran my hand through my hair, sighing heavily.

"I do not know, Arwen." I said, "I am happy to finally be able to call a place home... you understand... to be able to say that Middle Earth is safe... but... but... I do not feel like I belong here!" I gestured down to the dress that I was wearing, a midnight black, blue satin falling as long sleeves. On my feet were black slippers and on my head was a headdress. I took it off and held it in my hands.

"Look at these things! I tried wearing some of my clothing here, but Thranduil said he would not have it! He said that it made me look like an outcast... an animal!" I put the headdress back on my head for lack of want to carry it. Small green and black jewels on a chain fell around my head and into my hair. Arwen smiled.

"I cannot understand your opinion, Rhasslairiel." She said, "I have lived like this all my life... but I have seen you and Aragorn... I can understand if Aragorn were shut up here with no right to wear what he wanted and such... but he is the King and may do what he pleases."

"What did you say about me?" Aragorn's voice suddenly erupted from behind me and I turned around to see Aragorn walking down the pathway to us. Only now did I notice how far we had walked.

"Nothing," both Arwen and I said. Aragorn smiled.

There was a pause...

"Lord Elrond is here " Aragorn's words had not even left his lips before I rushed around him, running with everything I had to the palace. I raced inside, my feet nearly slipping on the floor as I saw my ada, Lord Elrond, removing his hood from his cloak, his face, his happy face. Lord Thranduil had come out of his chambers to greet the fellow Elf lord. Legolas stood beside his father, greeting the Lord of Rivendell with a pleasant manner.

"Ada!" I cried, my face lit up with a smile that covered half my face, white toothed and straight. Elrond turned and smiled at me, with the same smile that donned mine. I nearly leaped on him but caught myself just before. Lord Elrond laughed. He put his arms around my shoulders as he hugged me tightly, my hands going up on his back and gripping his shoulders.

"Mara aure, meleth nin. I have missed you, Rhasslairiel." (Hello, my love.) Tears gathered in my eyes as he looked at me. "So you are to be wed."

"I'm gelir ceni ad lin! Manen nalye, ada?" (I am happy to see you again! How are you, father?) I asked, nodding.

"I am fine," he replied, "Keeping Rivendell in order..." He seemed to trail off and I wondered what was wrong...

I nodded, smiling widely from ear to ear in near ecstasy. I could not believe it... I had everything... a home. A family. A love...

All that was missing was the adventure I had always lived for...

"Lord Elrond." Lord Thranduil said. "Please, make yourself at home. The wedding is to be tomorrow as I'm sure you know. Rhasslairiel, I'm sure, can show you to your room?" I nodded, "I must speak to my son." And with that, the King of Mirkwood took his son by the shoulder and brought him down the hall, quite abruptly leaving the rest of us alone.

Hesitating a bit, I gestured for Aragorn, Arwen, and Elrond to follow me. They did so and I showed them their rooms.

"I'm going to go inside and lie down." Arwen said to Aragorn, her hand resting on her stomach. For the first time I noticed the abnormal, rounded shape it was taking. A knowing smile graced my lips, "You go on and see others... do what you please." Aragorn kissed her, holding her hands up to his neck and kissing her deeply. I watched with one eyebrow up and the other slanted the other way. Aragorn looked over and smiled mischievously at me before kissing Arwen again. I bowed my head to my sister and walked away, leading the way with Aragorn trailing behind. I walked through the halls, him on my tail.

"Why are you going so fast?" He asked. I quickly stopped at the door to my room and walked inside. Aragorn frowned.

"Stay here." I said quietly and shut the door, hearing him sigh sarcastically behind it. I smiled and pulled off my dress and on with my Ranger clothes. How good it felt to be back in them, pulling my belt back on and my bow and arrow onto my back. Within two minutes I was back out and greeting Aragorn. He looked at me, frowning.

"Let's go out into the forest." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He shook his head.

"You really miss it, don't you?" he asked as we walked through the halls of Thranduil's palace. I looked down at the sword on my belt, the hilt of it still holding faint traces of orc blood, sighing.

"I don't know, Aragorn." I said, "Let's just forget about it for now. I want to spar quite badly." Aragorn smiled.

"Heniach nin?!" (Do you understand me?!) Suddenly erupted from behind a door that we were walking by. I stopped in my tracks as Thranduil's voice met my ears. Wasn't he talking with Legolas? Aragorn stopped with me, looking from me to the door.

"Lasto!" (Listen!) Legolas's voice rang out, making me move closer to the door, looking up at the top of the enormous oak doors. Aragorn looked at the door warily as well.

"Lau! Think about what you are doing! Gwannon?!" (No! - Married?) At that moment I knew they were talking about me.

"Am mellon." (I love her.) Legolas said quietly.

"Sedho, Legolas." (Be still, Legolas) I heard Thranduil say quieter. I did not dare exchange glances with Aragorn. There was a pause.

"She is a Ranger." Thranduil said slowly and precisely, speaking in the common tongue for an extra effect. I frowned, looking down at my attire, suddenly feeling terrible in them, "She is not good enough for you!"

"Be iest lin." Legolas said quietly. My breathing came short and tears gathered in my eyes. Letting out a quiet sob. I turned on my heel and ran, ran away from the door.

(According to your wish.)

But the reply of "But we are to be wed, worthy or not." Was left behind me...


	27. Epilogue - Part 2

"Rhasslairiel!" I leaned against my door, tears falling down my face as I slid down and landed on the ground, my knees up at my chest.

"No dhinen! Gwanno ereb nin!" (Be silent! Leave me alone!) I shouted.

"Rhasslairiel... I am so sorry..." It was Legolas. "I did not mean what I said... we are going to be wed. I want to be wed... please come out meleth nin... le mellon!"

I looked up at the ceiling, trying hard not to let more tears fall as I stood up. I reached for the doorknob... but hesitated.

_"Rhasslairiel!"_ A gruff voice suddenly rang out from behind the door, and a loud knock rang out, a banging erupting in my ears. I jumped and leaned back, _"Get out of that room this moment!"_ The gruff voice sounded familiar and after a few moments I smiled, reaching for the doorknob and throwing open the door.

"Gimli?" I cried, stepping out into the midst of people outside my door... I looked about, "Gandalf?" The White Wizard stood by the door, looking at me with a smile under his white beard.

The dwarf, standing before me, short and stout, with his strict face on mine, his hands on his hips, glared. Gimli looked at me evenly... and I cringed.

"What?" I asked innocently. Gimli raised his eyebrows, removing his hands from his hips. Suddenly, I was taken into someone's arms and realized that it was Legolas. "But I'm not good enough." I said quietly, shaking my head at him. He smiled.

"Pay no attention to my father," he said, "He is just... I do not know..." I smiled and kissed him.

"So you do not believe that I am not worthy of Mirkwood?" I asked, looking down at my attire again.

"Not at all." He said, "Actually I missed the old you..." I smiled and put my arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply, Aragorn and Gimli watching with their usual discomfort. Gandalf looked away like nothing was happening, looking around.

When Legolas and I separated the last of my tears were drying on my face, my eyes were no longer red but a little stingy... I smiled at Legolas and turned to the friends that I had been through so much with...

"So, you're all here for the wedding?"

"Please?!" I cried, trying to rush out of my room. Arwen grabbed my arm.

"No, Rhasslairiel!" She cried, "You're not allowed to see him until the wedding! It's bad luck!"

"Arwen! There's no such thing as bad luck!" I protested. Arwen leaned on the wall.

"Are you always this difficult?" she asked.

"Always." I turned to see Aragorn standing at the door, looking around the room. "You did not see the fit she threw when I tried to look at her injured arm after Helms Deep!" I threw him a dirty look and sat myself back down onto the chair, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Oh stop it!" I said, "And I thought you were supposed to be with Legolas!"

"Gimli has him covered." He said, "You two must really love each other... he's not weathering well either."

"Oh, you two are so melodramatic!" Arwen said, pushing my shoulders so that I sat back down on the chair. "Now, you two may see each other at the wedding. If you even wish to go you need to get ready." I sat on the chair, breathing deeply. I did not feel that I was overreacting. I had only been away from Legolas a maximum of a day before, when I had gone with Gandalf to Gondor... ready to light the beacons. Aragorn smiled at me as I let Arwen pull my hair around, trying to figure out what she was going to do with it. I looked down, living in my memories, bursting out laughing every once in a while. Arwen shook her head and let my hair fall down, reaching for the headdress that I was to wear.

"Should it not make more sense for me to get dressed before I make my hair nicer?" I asked. Arwen paused halfway what she was doing and looked down at me.

"You have a point." She said, "Go get dressed." I shook my head, suddenly calmer as I had meditated for a bit, and walking behind the standing screen in the corner of the room, where my wedding dress hung. I looked at the white, silk fabric, the sleeves a bit tinted red, falling to the ground at least, longer than any I had ever worn before. I smiled, thankful that it was not "poofy" as some would say, and pulled off the dress that I was wearing at that moment. I pulled the dress over my head, slipping my arms through the tighter sleeves that sat until my elbow, where the longer sleeves started to fall. I looked at myself in the mirror behind the screen and shook my head, nervous to no end...

"Come out." Arwen said. I shook my head again and walked out of the screened area, flattening the skirt down self consciously. It was amazing that I could stand alone against a crowd of orcs without feeling a thing... yet now I could not keep myself calm or unafraid. Aragorn smiled.

"Beautiful..." he said. I smiled and sat back down on the chair, pulling on the red velvet slippers that sat before it and swishing the red cloak around my shoulders, tying it with the tasseled end.

"Now, to do your hair."

The sun was just beginning to set, shedding a deep light across the forest all around me. I walked with a hand on Aragorn's arm, my breath coming in short gasps. He reached over and tapped my arm. I smiled a bit, taking in my friend's reassuring touch.

The trees ahead of us parted to turn into an isle between chairs, carved delicately, where family and friends sat. I smiled when I saw, in the front rows, my ada and the Fellowship, including, I noticed as I grinned widely, the four hobbits. Gandalf and Frodo were conversing in quiet whispers as the Elfin music drifted through the air. They stopped immediately as I walked by, Frodo smiling at me with an adoring smile. I grinned back.

I suppose I looked beautiful. My dark hair was wound in my headdress, some of it falling down. Most of my head was covered in a red hood to my cloak that fell around my head in beautiful waves and down my body. My dress was white, the long, trumpet sleeves a tinted red. Red slippers were on my feet. The headdress that covered my head was none other than my helm, only with small chains decorated with rubies hanging down on either side of my face. I decided wearing my battle helm on its own would harm Thranduil's poor heart. I smiled and laughed silently.

Legolas came from behind the veil like arc, his arms around each other behind his back, his mouth turned upward into a smile. He wore cream leggings and a blue shirt, much like he had worn to the crowning of Aragorn. On his back was a silk, blue, almost white, cloak. On his head as well was a headdress like object. I smiled at him and him at me, each admiring each other.

When I reached the small altar in the front of the isle, the Fellowship quietly filed out of their seats and went to stand on either side of it. My ada came up as Aragorn went to stand where he was supposed to, between Gandalf and Gimli, and kissed my forehead. I lowered myself down a few inches and inclined my head in a bow, standing back up. He went to stand on the altar.

Legolas's touch to my hand was like fire and, even though my ada spoke of the Valar and their involvement in our love, we heard none of it. I reached over and handed Arwen the white lilies and red roses that I had been holding. I looked into his blue eyes, he into my green ones. I smiled as he looked up at my helm and shook his head slightly. No one in the audience, which, I noticed, consisted of Galadriel, Haldir, the Lord of the Wood, and other elves of Rivendell and Mirkwood, could tell that we were paying no attention to the ceremony, but only to each other.

"Legolas..." my ada said. Legolas smiled and pulled out a ring from his shirt pocket, holding it out to me and slipping it on my finger. It was golden, a single red ruby sitting on it. As he spoke he slipped it onto my left ring finger.

"Rhasslairiel," he said, "Through the thick and thin of our journey, you showed more courage than I have ever seen any other warrior show. You are perfect in every way... le mellon. Yet you think-"

"Not enough of myself." I finished for him, smiling and kissing his hand. Aragorn smiled.

"Yes," Legolas said, "There is nothing that I can say to you that will express how much I love you..." I smiled and looked down. Legolas kissed my forehead. I reached into my sleeve and pulled out a ring, slipping it on his finger, gold, with a ring of emeralds on it. He smiled at me as I sniffed.

"Meleth nin." I said, "There is nothing that I can say that will bring us closer together... all those times that we went through over the past year, saving Middle Earth, it only made me love you more and more as we went along, even thought I knew you not in Rivendell. Hannon le, Legolas. That's all I can say... Hannon le." Legolas smiled.

"You are most welcome."

My ada cleared his throat and we looked up to him and out at what seemed like millions of faces, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Lord Elrond smiled, holding his hands out.

"You are now wed," he said, "Pronounced husband and wife. You may kiss meleth nin." I smiled at my ada and turned to Legolas, claiming his lips with mine, leaning my head up as he kissed me. I pulled away, smiling under my hood at him as we turned out to the crowd, who burst into applause.

We were bound for eternity... our being together no longer out of reach.


	28. Epilogue - Part 3

"You're not packed..."

"I'm not going."

I sat down on our bed, my legs crossed under the short dress that I was wearing, pants underneath it as usual. My face was casual, looking at him, his bag over his shoulder and his weapons on his back. We did not need them as much as we did before now, but I did keep mine on me at all times. I remembered with a smile the look on the guard's faces at Theoden's palace when I pulled knives out from various places in my clothing.

Legolas now walked toward me and sat down next to me on our bed. I did not look into his eyes but rather straight ahead in an almost lazy expression. Legolas put his hand on my leg, squeezing my knee slightly.

"What do you mean you're not going?" he asked gently. I shrugged.

"I'm not going." I replied again simply. Legolas sighed.

"But –"

"I'm not going, Legolas." I turned my eyes to him, stating the fact firmly, "I can't leave Middle Earth. It is my life. The wilderness, Aragorn and Arwen." I turned my face away from him. "I cannot expect you to understand, meleth nin. If you are to go..." I paused, a tear threatening to fall, "I only want you to be happy. And if going will do this for you, I am no one to hold you back."

It surprised me when Legolas chuckled. I started and turned toward him, frowning, to find Legolas Greenleaf laughing. "What?" I asked, turning my body toward him. Legolas reached over and put his hand behind my neck, kissing my forehead.

"I knew you were not going to press for me to stay." He said, chuckling again and trailing kisses to the tip of my nose. "You think not enough of yourself." I laughed slightly at his ongoing joke about me, holding his face and kissing him fully on the lips. He smiled in my kiss.

"I cannot leave you." He said, "I'll stay." I shook my head slightly, looking at him.

"Please," I begged him, "Do not stay if it is not your immediate wish. I would never be able to live with myself if I let you stay and you were to be unhappy." I smiled at him, kissing his neck. He laughed again.

"It is my immediate wish to be with you," he replied, "no matter where we are." I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

The sand felt cold underneath my bare feet as the white ship took my kin far away from me. The white cloak around my shoulders, on over my Ranger clothing, was a gift from my father, so impending he was on making sure I kept a token of him with me. I reached up and touched the Evenstar around my neck, sighing and smiling. I stood there alone, until an arm was put around my shoulders.

A pair of lips kissed the side of my forehead and I smiled, turning to Legolas Greenleaf and kissing his lips.

"Where now?" he asked, swinging his pack onto his back. I pulled mine onto my own, smiling at him still.

"Everywhere." I told him simply. "But we'll start with Gondor." Legolas smiled and held onto my outstretched hand, following me into the woods by the sea, onto a world of other adventures.

And the happiness of Middle Earth was no longer... beyond our reach.

**THE END**


	29. SEQUEL NOTICE!

**Hey everyone! **

**So thank you so much for all your reviews on my story. I'm really grateful for all of them. It's been over 8 years since I wrote this story (one of my first) and I've been hit with a bit of nostalgia and motivation to finally write a sequel! **

**So go onto my profile and check out the sequel to this story. I'm putting up a sneak peek couple chapters, and then it might be a while before I finish them, because I am writing two other stories right now that I really want to get done and not disappoint everyone. **

**So please go check them out! Favorite them or whatever you want to do, and you'll be notified whenever a new chapter is posted. :D **

**Thanks again everyone! Have a fantastic night!**

**xoxo**

**Shellby**


End file.
